Scouting for Hope
by Mr Foxer
Summary: When a huge natural disaster causes humanity to abandon its home and now live in cruisers in space. A new smaller ship is built to go find the homeless humans a new home. It's pilot a teen called Mercury. But after a freak attack in space he crashes on Corneria and has to remain their until his race arrive. But Venom is up to something... (Contains Fictional Facts of Butthurt)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there I am Mr Foxer, and this is my first ever Star Fox Fanfic, I have 5 other Kung Fu Panda Fanfics but I decided to give Star Fox ago after I got an old Game Cube with Star Fox adventures on it, from my uncle after he found It in hi cupboard, I got into it and then I started to have ideas... here's one of them :D**

 **and I wrote chapters 1-2 last night and 3-4 tonight when I couldn't sleep**

 **Also please note, I am going to be using Designs of the ships that are exactly like those scene in multiple different movies and films.**

 **Also there will be atleast 3 chapters before Star Fox stuff actually happens, BUT PLEASE DONT SKIP CHAPTERS :O**

 **Furthermore, this universe, Fox's parents never died, just a heads up.**

 **Disclaimer for Whole story, I own nothing other than OC's and Plot**

 **OK LISTEN UP, I have got to say this, this a STORY, A piece of FICTION, so the facts in this E.G Britain taking over the world is nothing to get upset about, OK? Good :3**

 **Read up to Chapter 8, there is the explanation BUT don't skip chapters**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Introduction to Merc's life**

year 2023 the British Government declared war on the world, and won, the world became under British rule, the world had never been so prosperous, everyone, no matter the background but as Earths population reached critical stage in 2035 with 11 billion people, More Room was needed, but there was no more... on the planet Earth, Colonies were soon being built on the Moon and Mars by 2038 they were complete, Moon Colony 1 became a farming colony, while Mars was an accommodation colony, by 2100, there were 7 colonies on the Moon and 3 on Mars and also one on Venus. by 2150, another 25 colonies had been built and the population of humans reached 37 billion, 2200 there was 62 billion and even more colonies, on multiple planets including, The Moon, Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn and a few larger asteroids in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. Thanks to a couple terra forming operations on planets that were too hot or cold, they were inhabitable.

Now 2379, over 500,000 colonies/cities in the solar system, 78 billion people, it seemed perfect.. until Scientist on Mercury noticed a sudden change in the sun and examined further... The bad news followed.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

An alarm clocked went off, waking the occupant of the room, A 13 year old boy known as 'Mercenary', his real Name was Mercury McRanger, Mercury because of the name of the planet he was born on and currently on. His Home, he was stocky for his age, and tall, around 5 foot 3, his skin was tan and his hair was a medium ragged black and his eyes a stunning silver.

"Alarm, shut off" The boy called, his voice was in-between butch and average, he groggily got up from under his white quilts and looked round his room, sleek, white, box like, with his bed against the back wall and a black desk next to his bed, its black clashing with all the white.

He pulled a uniform of sorts out of his wardrobe, a black T-Shirt with a Red Cross with gold blades crossed behind it and a Gold Fox head in the dead middle... Mercury's Planetary Flag.

he put the shirt on and found a pair of black jeans to go with it, he then searched for a pair of white trainers and slipped them on, he walked out his room and went into the kitchen to find his mother sat at the table and his father cooking,

His mother was System wide celebrity, she was famous for her skills as a Fighter Racer, a race between Space Escort Battle Fighters, S.E.B.F

She was 6 foot exactly and had long brown hair and stunning white eyes like Mercury's (The boys) she wore a long red dress that hugged her body, showing off her curves, obviously she was going for another show or something.

His Dad was also famous, he was a gourmet Chef with his own line of restraunt's, over 1,000,000 stores system wide, He was tall stocky and had black hair and jade green eyes, he wore a white buttoned shirt with black pants and black smart shoes, Looks like he was to an interview aswell.

"Hey kiddo" His Father said as flames shot from the pan, his voice was stoic and butch but kind none the less

"hey dad, hey mom" Mercury said

"So how do you feel my little Mercenary" His mother said teasingly as he sat down, her voice was like silk,

"Good... other than the fact today is exam day at school" Merc (Mercury/Mercenary) said

"Don't worry Kiddo, you'll ace it, besides even if you don't, us two can teach you to work with us" His father said as flames shot up again

"That's right and don't worry, just relax and remember everything you revised" His mother said kindly

"Thanks, ey can I watch TV quick, I want to see who won last night, The Mars Red Rovers or The Pluto Blue Underdogs" Merc said

"Fine, but the buss will be here in 15 minutes so hurry up" His mother said chuckling,

"Thanks, TV ON" he said and a small box rose the table, a hologram then projected into thin air above it.

 _And there you have it folks, the Martian Reds and the Plutonian Blue's, Both were spectacular last night, but the match was a slaughter and the Blue's won 312-23  
The under dogs really won this time-_

The Broadcast suddenly went static, "Hey, what the-" Merc said but his face soon looked shock as King Anders of Earth appeared on the screen

 _People of the System, this message is being played to every screen and device in the system, scientist on Mercury have discovered a most disturbing Problem, this will affect us all and kill us all if we don't act quickly, They have discovered our Sun is in the starting phases of going Super Nova, from the size of our sun, we estimate the explosion would destroy every planet until just past Jupiter, killing over 55 billion._

 _By my order, all those with Engineering expertise are to report to the nearest Shuttle port and depart to Neptune Colonies 314 through 419 The Factory and Ship building colony, all scientist are to go aswell, we need a fleet big enough for the population and big enough to be able to sustain us for a few decades, but the Mercurians have estimated that we have a minimum of 3 years and a max of 5 to get this fleet built and ready to depart with the Human race._

 _So in the simplest terms, Doomsday is upon us, we need to abandon this Solar System which our Race has called home for so long._

 _My Regards King Ander's, Ruler of the System, Now please hurry, we must get to work, I personally and all my royal staff ill be helping in the factories, Also everyone else in the Agriculture, Mechanical and Communication Sectors of Science must report to the nearest Military recruiting station and all soldiers are called back from leave as of immediately._

"Well... FUCK" Merc's dad screamed as he burned his hand as another flame shot up

 **3 years later**

The Fleet had been completed and the ships were being deployed to the space ports, people were being loaded on, those who wished to stay were allowed to stay as their final wish. Mercury being the furthest planet was still waiting for its Transports, the nearest had just arrived at Venus.

A 16 year old Merc and his family were stood among the crowds of thousands of millions as they waited on the tarmac of the single Space port of Mercury.

People were crowded together and waiting in queues, once everyone was on transports, the were to all rally with the other ships outside the system, once there they would land on whatever planet was the largest and still safe. then they would take off for a new life in Space... and in search of a new home.

A Loud shrill scream broke out right behind Merc, he turned to see a little 5 year old girl, "Whats wrong" he asked crouching net to her "The sun is weird" she said pointing

He looked where she pointe and saw the worst thing he could imagine for that scenario, As mercury was so close to the sun they could see its surface clearly and thanks to the terraforming their atmosphere was a lot denser than Earth meaning they could actually look it at without being blinded.

There were large towers of fire coming off the sun and it seemed to be shrinking. Others followed the little girls gaze also, people began to panic, there were screams, shouts and cries of fear.

The first Transport ship was coming into view, soon followed by an armada, atleast 3,000 of them to be sure , people relaxed a little but were still edgy to get on the ships. They were all mainly white but with red decal's, they were shaped like a sword minus the handle, big blue engines at the back, and a round front **(Picture a medical frigate, if not sure search on google Star wars medical frigate, but these are around 20 times bigger here)**

The ships landed, large ramps opened at the ships bow, Soldiers stood their gesturing for people to get on as they shouted "GET ON QUICKLY" They also knew about the suns rapid descent into a Supernova, People rushed the ramps, families holding hands as they charged through the crowds, people holding their children, once an amber light came on inside the entrance the soldiers stopped people boarding and the ship would take off.

Merc and his family were charging up the ramp to one of the last 1000 ships, inside was surprisingly large, like a shopping mall/center on steroids inside but with a lot more people fearing for their lives.

Their ship took off, Merc saw a window and dragged his parents over, the watched as ships began rapidly ascending from the planet... but something rocked the ship, he looked at the sun, luckily still in the atmosphere so he wasn't blinded, but the sun was rapidly shrinking, extremely rapid.

"Oh no, there's still too many people down there" His Mother said, there ship seemed to quicken, a voice broke over the tannoy system " _Attention everyone, the sun is close to going supernova, there's nothing we can do for those on the planet, prepare for a bumpy exit"_ The voice said sadly

Their ship exited the atmosphere and they quickened even more, they passed Venus just as the sun seemed to shrink to the size of earth when it suddenly erupted in a giant explosion, everyone watched in horror as Mercury seemed to be engulfed by the wall of giant fire, they passed Earth and its moon as the Fire wall reached Venus, it was gaining on them.

They managed to get to Mars as the fire wall engulfed Earth... the original home of Humans.

The wall was getting closer, their ship dodged Asteroids as they past the belt, they were exiting the belt as the fire caught up to them, it was licking their engines as they rounded Jupiter, the largest planet in the system.

The Ship became extremely hot and cramped as they came over the other side of the planet, but Jupiter seemed to be ripped in half as the Planet's debris scattered through as the Fire Walls retreated back to the Center.

 _"We made it everyone, if you got some burns while stood by the back, please let a member of the crew know immediately please... and sorry for any of you who had a family on Mercury who couldn't get on in time"_ The voice on the tannoy said, some people cheered while others mourned.

"Well son, looks like... this metal bucket is our home now" Merc's father joked, but only half heartedly, trying to improve the mood.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Merc said, his mother was hugging his father and crying into his shoulder.

After the Explosion subsided, they had returned to Neptune which had escaped the damage, people were reunited with each other and took onto the ships that would fit their family better, there were multiple choices.

Colony Cruisers, Large hulking ships, grey and red with a single tower 3/4 way back **(For an image Google images Starship trooper colony ship)**

Agriculture Cruisers, Exact replicas of Colony ships, but they have artificial environments inside, used for keeping livestock and growing food, they are Grey and blue

Zoo cruisers, Agriculture cruisers used for keeping animals of Earth alive for when they reach a new home, so that they may be able to make them a wild animal there, they are Grey and yellow.

Hangar Cruisers, these were the ships that carried the small shuttles that carried people and cargo too and from other ships, if you needed a ride to another ship, one would be deployed by one of these cruisers.

Cargo Cruisers, Half the size of Colony ships, they look similar but white and grey, they are quite simply used for holding everything from extra rations to spare parts.

Next are Frigates, **(Picture a Star wars Rebel Flagship from episode star wars VI, the one that "Its a trap" guy sits on)** These are Transport ships carrying the military equipment of the Fleet, from handguns to Tanks. they are coloured solid grey, they also have strong armour and low power plasma cannons.

Then there are Battleships, The escort cruisers of the fleet, **(picture the _Spirit of Fire_ from Halo wars game) **They have the best armour and best Plasma and projectile based cannons, strong enough to decimate a city with a single blast.

Also the Barricader Cruisers, These doubled as a training Ship for pilots and military personnel and also as a Factory for making new ships and parts.

Finally the Flagship of the Fleet, The _**HMS Hope**_ The beacon leading the humans to a better place, it was piloted by the former King and now Admiral Ander's, he had spent countless hours in the factories and had even been an evacuation pilot to Mercury, he was piloting the ship that took off just before Merc's ship. Both narrowly escaping death.

The smaller shuttles that had evacuated people were known as "Land Savers" These also flew with the fleet acting as Shuttles for larger equipment among other things.

 **Six months later**

People had begun to finally settle down onto the ships, Merc and his family were all on _The Mercenary's Gambit_

A Colony class ship, It was another ordinary day for Merc, he woke up, showered, dressed in black jeans a white vest and no socks or shoes, and went to open his front door, where there was the weekly Rations, the Cruisers had no shops, Currency was non existent, Every week the Ship would receive a shipment from the Agricultural Ships and Cargo ships, carrying food, the food was split up evenly in small crates, these crates were then put on peoples door steps, they contained everything one would need for a week, and if you had a larger family you would get an extra crate or two. and if you needed or wanted something, for example a Shaver for your face, you had to leave a note on your door the night before deliveries, then if a crew member saw it, they would have it delivered to you next week.

Merc carried the crate into his 'house', which consisted of the kitchen, a small area in the corner with a small island table, The front room which was connected to the Kitchen and had a white couch with a TV HUB, and a small table, then two bedrooms which each had their own shower, As his family was small, they had a smaller house, the family next door, which had 9 people, had a much larger 'house' eight rooms, two floors, 8 showers.

Merc dropped the crate on the stainless steel counter top, he grabbed a plastic cup and got some water out the tap, The water on board was actual deep blue, the water was always fresh, whenever they passed an asteroid which usually consist of Ice and Rock, they would scoop it up and melt the ice to water, but the waste water was marked green so people knew it was recycled waste, a batch of green water by now had probably been in a toilet over 100 times thanks to the recycling.

Merc gulped it down in two, he placed the cup in the sink and said "TV ON" The holographic display came on and he watched as it played news about the fleet in a feminine mechanical voice

 _there was a fatal fight on Barricader Cruiser 'The Bladed Star' after a trainee had a mental break down and killed an instructor who was suspected to have been targeting the trainee, the trainee in question is currently on a R.E.C.M.D and is having treatment done by a top therapist, his family have been notified._

 _Among other news, Colony Cruiser 'The Hunter's Gambit' has had a minor malfunction which left 3 of 48 floors without any power, also the rear left engine cut out during this time, this is believed to be the cause of the Fleet's sudden stop yesterday._

Merc's Mother walked in, she was dressed in a large white buttoned panama shirt, but with no pants and her red panties showing under the shirt's end.

"Oh sorry Mercury, I thought you'd still be asleep" She said tiredly

"Mom, are you wearing dad's shirt?" Mercury asked as his mother walked towards the kitchen to check the Ration crate

"Yeah... its comfy with the extra size" She said stretching her arms as her large breast pushed the shirt's white front,

" **Sigh...** you are always stealing dad's clothes" Merc said as his mother began rummaging through the box.

"Like I said... there comfy, anyway, I heard the news on, anything happen?"

"Yeah. _The hunter's Gambit_ Had a power cut which made the fleet slow don, and a trainee killed a bully Instructor"

"Oh no... he must have been bullied bad to be made to kill the Instructor, where is he?" His mother said putting her hands on her mouth

"A R.E.C.M.D ship"

"a what?" His mother asked, she hadn't learned the short names for things yet.

" **sigh...** A Repurposed Evacuation Cruiser, Medical Department" Merc said, his father then walked in, with white pyjama shirts and topless showing off his well toned abs

"Ah.. so there's my top" he said playfully as he stepped up to his wife and gave her a quick kiss and hugging her

"Ew... Not infront of me, I'm going out, I'm heading over to see James on _The Ascendant_ " Merc said standing up, he had left the TV on but the three hadn't been paying attention to it until...

 _Transmission from HMS Hope incoming,_

The three froze instantly, along with most the 78 billion people in the fleet, the last time there'd been a transmission from the _HMS Hope_ was when a Battleship collided with a large asteroid,

 _Attention people of the Fleet_

Came the voice of the Admiral, his face showing on the screen again, a square jaw, visible cheek bones, a medium sized nose, blue eyes, long brown, shagged hair.

 _as you all know, we have been flying aimlessly as we travel to find a new home, but it takes time, and we sometimes double back on our tracks, but no more._

The image cut from his face to show a ship, a small one, about the 1/4 the size of a Land Saver/Evacuation Ship. It was Gold and Blue, with the Flag of Earth on the bow, A Gold Wolf with two silver axes crossed behind it, on a white background, The Silver Wolf of Earth, Mercury had The Golden Fox, but that was before the Destruction of the system, Depending on what planet most the crew and passengers came from determined the ships flag, As _The Mercenaries Gambit_ was mainly Mercurians the ship had the Golden Fox Flag with the two crossed swords.

The Ship itself was shaped like a sword, long front, and a small aft, the twin boosters on the sides 3/4 the way back, the ship was basically a rectangle with curved edges and tin engines, but it was fascinating none the less.

 _This ship is the S.C.O.U.T, it will be used by a single pilot to explore the galaxy and other systems ahead of the main fleet, it is essentially a planet finder, a beacon to lead us to a new home, The Next set of recruits to join next month will all be potential candidates to be a S.C.O.U.T Pilot, we currently have only have one, so the pilot will have to be the best of the best, The ship can replicate food from any material put into it, so I can support the pilot indefinitely, The Pilot must be aged between 16-19 to be considered to even pilot our beacon. But those wishing to be a Scout, must know that you could be away from your loved ones for up to 5 years at a time, when you return, you will be given a rest time as a second pilot will be chosen to take the next tour of the universe._

 _Now all those who wish to be a Scout or atleast try to be one, head to 'HMS Poseidon' Next month on the 13th, Thank you all for watching, have a good day._

The transmission ended, leaving billions speechless and the McRanger family staring at a static screen... Merc instantly knew what he wanted to do,

"So... about THAT... Is it okay if I joi-" Mercury Started

"Of course" both his parents said in unison, "Nothing would make us prouder than to know our son is looking for a new home for our race, hell even if you weren't but just a soldier we'd still be proud." His mother said

"she's right, plus we'll be with you every step of the way" His Father added.

Mercury, now having the support of his parents instantly knew what he was going to do next month, now it was time to prepare.

* * *

 **And there is the first chapter of my first Star Fox Fanfic**

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review**

 **Mr Foxer signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter of my first ever Star Fox fanfic,**

 **Hope you enjoy, have a nice day/night**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Academy and New squad**

The next month was hectic for everyone, whether training for the S.C.O.U.T Program, which stood for **(I honestly couldn't think of anything other than this -_-)**

Space

Pathfinder

Of

Universal

Terra's

The time had come for People to part ways with their families and head for the Hangar of their home Cruiser, whether they lived on a Colony ship, or the Flagship,  
Mercury was giving his Father a hug and pulled of to give his mother a kiss on the forehead and a good luck hug, as she called it.

Mercury was wearing a pair of grey jeans with a white shirt with a small Flag of Mercury on the front Left and a larger one on his back, he had a blue duffel bag with black straps over his shoulder, he walked through the corridors of his Metal Community, his neighbours wished him luck and said goodbye, each corridor had 200 rooms, and there were 4 corridor per floor, there were 50 floors per block, and each Colony cruiser had 4 blocks.

Mercury walked out into the main area, Imagine a shopping center/mall but instead of shops, big formerly white walls with multiple corridors leading off, paintings of Planets from home were painted everywhere, Mercury began heading for the Hangar, he skipped a staircase by sliding down the rail, as he reached the bottom he walked to the Corridor marked **HANGER BAY 12**

Bay 12 of each Cruiser was a military Hangar, other than on the Actual military ships where every single one was a Military hangar.

He was about to head down the corridor when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

She was the same height as him, with bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair, her body was like a perfect vase, and her breast were medium sized.

"Hey, you know were all supposed to meet the Pilot here right?" She said sweetly, her voice was honey smooth. Mercury snapped out his daydream of the girl

"Huh?" He said dumbly... _"great... now she'll think I'm an idiot"_ He thought

"The pilot meets us over there, he leaves in 3 minutes" She said pointing to a guy in an orange jumpsuit with a green pilot helmet, he held a clipboard and pen, he was surrounded by atleast twenty or so young adults all with their own bags.

"Oh... I thought we rallied at the ship?" he said nervously and embarrassed

"Nah, anyway come on, he needs to get your details before we leave... oh and by the way I'm Aura, From Venus" She said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mercury McRanger, from... well Mercury" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Named after your planet huh? Well it would be weird if it wasn't for the fact it honours the planets memory" She said sweetly

The two walked over to the group, the Pilot saw Mercury and stepped up to him, he was around 25, he was a light skin **(Not meant in the racist way)** with a brown stubble beard and grey eyes, "Hi there, tell me your Name, Former Planet, Families names and jobs, Contact details and house details" He said kindly with a big smile, his voice was gruff but nice

"Oh, I'm Mercury McRanger, I was from Mercury, My Father is Neil McRanger and he's a Chef and my Mother is Shana McRanger-Greymine, and she used to be a fighter racer, my contact number is **(not real)** 0194458394827, and my house is in Block 3, floor 43, corridor 4, room 194, left side"

"Okay, thanks now... times up so... EVERYONE LETS MOVE OUT" The pilot shouted, everyone stood and picked up their bags as they followed the pilot to the Hangar, Aura and Mercury both talked about what they thought training would be like.

"So... Mercury, you got a girlfriend?" Aura asked slyly

"Uh... No" Mercury said shocked from the suddenness of the question

"oh really? why not" she asked again, her smile becoming more insidious

"Simple, I don't have a chance" he said

"Why, your good looking, smart, funny and kind from what I've seen the past 10 minutes"

"Did you just call me good looking?" He asked slyly

"W-what.. uh well... yes" She said as the two entered the hangar.

The hangar was huge, it was basically a hole that was in the middle of the ship, it was over 8 stories tall, at each entrance for the ships was a blue shield of sorts, that acted as airlocks as sorts, the hangar was pretty empty at the moment, minus the delivery ships and the lone military shuttle.

It was Grey and Gold, and had a tall fin on top, with two other fins that would act as stabilisers folded up net to it on either side. the front was narrow and short. the ship looked small but could easily hold up to 30 people max. **(Picture Grey and Gold Imperial shuttle)**

"Okay kiddies, in the back and then we'll set course for _The Hired Sword_ Barricader Cruiser, it'll be your School and new home for the next year of training, afterwards those of you who don't drop out will either be given 3 months rest before returning to the Barricader as Soldiers and taking up your duties... or you'll be the lucky bugger getting to Fly the S.C.O.U.T Cruiser, also it's been named now _**HMS Pathfinding Fox**_ "

The teens all entered the ship and sat down in rows of seats bolted to the floor, the rear door closed as the pilot entered the cockpit and took his position.

"Okay ladies and gents, prepare for take off" The pilot said smiling. The ship slowly rumbled and the recruits felt themselves being lifted up, they then began moving towards one of the exits, there was large windows every 1 metre and they all looked outside to see Space, they watched as they flew away from _The Mercenaries Gambit_ and through the black void that surrounded the other ships, they were approaching the Barricader class cruiser when they noticed more shuttles like their own... ALOT more, hundreds of them.

Mercury used this chance to survey the others in his shuttle, 11 boys, 9 girls.

they watched as Space's blackness disappeared and was replaced by the stunning white walls of the Cruiser Academy.

"Okay Ladies and gents, thanks for flying Air Raymond, now please leave the ship and head to your right and lie up with the other cadets" The Pilot... presumably called Raymond said as the doors opened, everyone stood and walked out and did as told, they were soon in a crowd of over 1,000 young adults as a Tall Woman dressed in a blue dress with a white military style hat, stepped on the stage, most the guys were too busy ogling her large breast and curvaceous figure to know what she was saying.

"Hi there all of you, I am Captain Amanda Cradle, I am the commanding officer on this ship, you are only a fraction of the recruits who are being trained as pilots, there are over 1,000,000 more being gathered on over 11 other Barricader's. You will spend one year here as trainee's, you will be put into squads of 10, you will share our dorm with your squad no matter the gender, but we do realise you guys are young adults and may get a bit... rowdy... but please keep it to a bare minimum and do it where no one will see you AT ALL... Also, you all should know this, but we will be picking a Pilot for the _HMS Pathfinding Fox_ From the S.C.O.U.T program, that person could be on this ship or another, but to be the pilot you must be the best of the best, both psychically and mentally, now, head over to this board and find your name and find your room number, follow the signs to your room, then wait for all your squad to arrive, once there you have all night to get to know eachother, then tomorrow morning we will begin training... that is all, your dismissed"

Mercury searched for his name after finally getting to the board after about 500 other people, he saw his name and the number... _Room 72_

He followed signs saying 60-80 for a few minutes until he came to a door that was slightly ajar with a lot of voices inside, _"Sounds like I might be the last one"_ he thought, he took a deep breath and opened the door, there were nine sets of eyes staring at him, 5 girls, 4 guys... but one of the girls he recognised.

"Oh my god Mercury" Aura said as she rushed him and pulled him into a quick hug, "So your on my team then" Mercury said fake annoyed, which eared him a small punch to his arm

Mercury turned to the others, "So yeah, hi names Mercury McRanger, I'm 16, I'm from well.. Mercury and I spent the last 7 months on _The Mercenaries Gambit_ "

The people all made a ragged line of sorts to greet him, the first was a girl with pale white skin and snow white hair with brow eyes, she was a few centimetres shorter than him, she was dressed in a green hoodie with fur on the hood, she was wearing black sweat pants with mountain shoes. her voice was a bit timid, "hi there, I'm Harmony, I'm 16, I'm from Pluto" she said shaking his hand, _The shy one_ Mercury thought

The next was another girl, she had cherry red hair and was a few inches taller than Mercury and had bright green eyes, she was wearing a loose fit shirt that left her stomach uncovered, she had red yoga pants and red trainers her voice was kinda flirty and seductive, "Well hello handsome, I'm Angela, I'm 17 and I'm from Mars" she said, as she turned to leave she swayed her hips a little in a seductive manner, _The flirty one_ Mercury thought

after her was a large guy, tan, a full head taller, he wore a white vest revealing his giant muscles, his voice was gruff and butch, but also dumb, "Hi I'm Max, I'm 19 and from Saturn" he said, _The dumb muscle head_

next was two guys, twins, they both looked exactly the same, Black hair, lip piercing, black hoodies, white jeans and trainers, they both sounded confident and determined "Hi we're Andy" the first said, "And Andrew, we're 17" the other took over again "and from Earth" _The Siblings_

Next was the last guy, tall, black, huge and intimidating, he wore a grey jacket and black cargo pants with black trainers, he also had some goggles on his head, his voice was surprisingly calm and kid for some one his size, "Hi, name's Lex, I'm from Neptune and I'm 19" He said. _The big friendly giant_

The second from last girl came up, she was the same height as Mercury, had raven black hair, obsidian black eyes, she wore a white shirt that left her stomach uncovered and also had black yoga pants, she was beautiful he had to admit it, her voice was like Aura's, like honey, smooth and soft, "Hi I'm Emily, from Earth and I'm 16" she said sweetly, _The Hot one that causes trouble_

The last girl walked up, she was tanned golden with fiery blonde hair with a red stripe down the middle, she was dressed in baggy jeans with a pink sweatshirt with black wide frame glasses, her voice was like listening to a siren **(the Greek mythical mermaids who sung beautiful songs to lure sailors to their death)** she was beautiful but sounded shy, "Hi.. I'm Amelia and I'm 17, and I'm also from Mercury" _The nerdy one maybe?_

"well its ice to meet you all... so uh what now?" Mercury said

"We wait here, get to know eachother and also, the last bed is yours, the first on the right" Lex said pointing to a bed, After Mercury had put his stuff away they all began talking about their lives, they ended up talking about their parents, all but Mercury came rom poor families back o their planets.

"So, Mercury" Andrew said, then Andy continued what about your parents?"

"Oh mine... My Father is Neil McRanger, he's a gourmet Chef, and my Mother Is Shana McRanger-Greymine, and she was a S.E.B.F racer"

"Your parents were celebrities?!" Angela gasped

"Yeah, I guess so" Mercury shrugged,

"I heard all the rich were the first to be evacuated, a full day before everyone else" Max said, j=]his voice laced with venom

"Same here" The twins said together

"Me also" Angela said

"Its not true" Mercury said sadly "Me and my family waited at the spaceport with everyone else, no matter how much money they had, anyway, the su began to go supernova, the ships laded and picked up some people, I was on the last ship to make it off Mercury, the Sun went Super Nova, killing thousands and destroying a couple hundred ships, we barely made it past Jupiter, the flames were touching the back of the ship, it felt like a sauna on steroids inside." Mercury continued, lowering his gaze, the others went into an awkward silence.

"He's telling the truth" Aura said finally "how do you know?" Harmony asked

"Call it a gift but I can tell when someone's lying" She said with a small smile

"Okayyy... new topic, who do you think out of us has the best chance to be a S.C.O.U.T" Lex asked

"uh" The twins said together before they pointed at eachother

"I'd like to say me, but if we have to vote for others, I'd say Mercury" Aura said,

"What She said" Angela said pointing at Aura

"Probably Lex" and "Probably Max" the two said at the same time.

Just then a soldier walked in, he was tall, had brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit minus the helmet, "okay lads and ladies, bedtime, and in your own bed you horny sods" the soldier joked making them laugh a little. As Mercury fell asleep he thought about his new life for the next year,

 _"This place is certainly going to be interesting"_

* * *

 **Well hello and thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and don't forget t leave a review, follow, favourite and etc**

 **Mr Foer signing off :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy,**

 **Now without further adue let go :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Day 1-364 real quick**

Mercury woke up to the sound of movement, he looked over his shoulder to see Max and Lex both staring each other in the eye as they did countless push-ups.

He watched as they both quickened their pace and began to tire, Everyone else soon woke up and just watched as Max finally collapsed and Lex shouted "haha I win"

"Good **pant** game" Max said from the ground.

"oh hi guys... uh sorry we woke you" Lex said apologetically as he noticed the others staring

"Its ok, besides it means we'll have more time" Andy said "to prepare for training, what time is it?" and Andrew continued.

"Uh... half five maybe?" Lex said

"5:43 actually" Harmony said looking at the clock above the door

"well, lets get ready then" Mercury said jumping out his bed, all the guys were wearing the blue shorts and white vest pyjama's the Academy provided, while the girls had white shirts and blue shorts. They all grabbed their white towels and small blue bag with toiletries in and headed for the showers.

Each dorm had two showers for each gender, Mercury let the twins head in first, while he and the other two guys waited, Angela and Harmony went into the showers of the girls, after them was Max and Lex into the guys and Amelia and Emily into the girls, the other four who just came out wet to dry off on the other side o the room leaving Aura and Mercury by themselves.

"so.. what do you think today will be like?" She asked steeping closer to him

"it'll be hard, there going to try make the weak people drop out today" Mercury said as she took another small step towards him

"Yeah, that'll be today, my brother is a soldier on the Flagship, he told me about training" taking another step

"So you trying for the S.C.O.U.T's?" he asked, he took a step aswell catching on to what she was doing

"Maybe... are you?" she asked sweetly, stepping closer, only one meter was left between them

"Yes, I am" he said taking another step,

"well... I might have some competition then" she said taking another step, they were right in each other's face as they gazed into the other eyes, their faces got closer and closer... but the shower doors opened to show Emily and Amelia dressed I their towels, both blushed as they saw what the almost romantic act.

"Uh... sorry" Amelia squeaked

"Yeah, sorry" Emily said, shocked that they were moving on each other so fast.

The guys then opened and the guys saw the two so close together and Max just blushed while Lex laughed, "Come on love birds, you better shower... alone" making the others chuckle a little bit as they snapped out their shock.

The two both split and walked into the separate showers and showered, when they both came out they found Harmony and Andrew both cooking and the others sat round the large white steel table, they all wore green jumpsuits with their Planet's flag on the back. They both went to their own beds and dried off, _Thank god for the room dividers_ Mercury thought, he got dressed in his Green jumpsuit with a large Mercury Flag on the back

"So, how long we got till we got to go?" Mercury asked as he sat down next to Lex on the left side of the table,

"Around 20 minutes, also did you know Harmony cooks and so does Andrew but Andy can't?" Emily said

"No I didn't Mercury said shocked, from what he'd seen so far, whatever one could do the other could aswell.

"Anyway, what's our squad called?" Max asked

"I don't know" Amelia ad Harmony said together

"We find out later" Aura said, she was sat next to Mercury "When we meet in our training hall, with some other squads we get to pick from a list of unoccupied Squad names and then we get stuck with it" She continued

"How do you?" Andy asked from the end of the table, he was sat between an empty seat and Amelia

"My brother is a soldier on Flagship, he went through training on _The Vigilante's Curse_ "

"Oh... wait the flagship?! you need like atleast 90% combat effiency and 100% pass on the mental test to serve on that" Emily said

"yeah, he was really smart and a good pilot, but now he operates the Forward Battery Canon" Aura said shrugging, she was used to people reacting like that

 _Attention all students please report to the Training hall you have been designated in 10 minutes exactly_ A voice cut over the tannoy system

"Don't worry guys, food will be ready in 1 minute" Andrew said, and it was, as they ate they talked about every random subject under the stars, from today's training to bets on how long before Mercury asked Aura out, which made them both blush like mad.

 _All trainee's report to your training hall_ The voice came again, the squad left their dorm and walked down the corridor in a random direction... "Waot, what hall are we in?" Mercury asked

"Uh... I forgot" Max said rubbing his chin embarrassed

"Its Hall 27" Harmony said shyly

"Got it, which is where?" Lex asked

"This way" Emily said pointing to a sign saying 25-30

They followed the various signs for a few minutes and found themselves in a large hall, it had a 400m running track around the edge, a parkour course in the middle on the left, a workout area with weights and exercise machines in the middle on the right and in the dead middle was a set of ropes hanging from the roof that was three stories up.

"whoa" was all the squad could say, but as they gazed round they heard someone shout, "SQUAD 928 OVER HERE NOW"

"Oh that's us" Emily said, they followed the voice to an old guy dressed in a orange jumpsuit with a red stripe down the left of his chest. there were 40 other trainee's there, 20 guys and 20 girls, they were stood in their squads it seemed, girls up front and boys behind, feet shoulder width apart and arms crossed behind them.

"OK.. your all here, now I am Drill Sargent Lottol, you will be living hell while training under me, now as protocol I must let you pick a Squad identity before we start, we're going to pick by Number order, and the squads we have here are 925 to 930, so lets begin shall we" he threw a clipboard off the ground and at a guys head at the other end of the line, he didn't catch It in time and it him square in the nose, as he yelped in pain.

"Your reactions are worse than a Martian Chav's Slang accent" Sarge Lottol shouted, he picked up the clipboard and he and his squad all huddled together, one wuld call out a name and the others would do a mini vote. They finally decided, a blond girl of the squad said "We would like to be called Red Xerxes 94 Sir"

"Very well, Now RX94 Run the track until you collapse" The Sarge said, the squad groaned and began running the track,

"Okay, now 926, pick your name" He said as he threw the clipboard at a large black Trainee who catched it with ease, "Good reflexes trainee"

"Thanks sir" The trainee said and there squad huddled again and red haired guy said "We pick Blue Dragon 13 Sarge"

"Now, BD13, follow squad RX94 lead" The Blue dragons followed the red Xerxes round the track, only two Reds had collapsed so far.

"now 927... heads up" he said throwing the Board at a white haired girl's stomach, she dodged it and it hit the guy behind her in the crotch, He yelled in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"Good reflexes lil' lady, but lad yours suck" The Sarge said, the group huddled round the clipboard minus the guy on the ground.

The same white haired girl said "We pick White Husky 69 sir"

"well, WH69, get going on the track" the Sarge said picking up another clipboard

"Now, 928, CATCH" he shouted throwing it at Aura, but she wasn't looking she was too busy watching squad WH69 run away, Mercury who was stood behind her, came round her and jumped in the way and catched the clipboard.

"Very good reflexes lad, and for protecting a team mate, Very good indeed" the Sarge said with a toothy and gummy grin.

Mercury looked at the clipboard and read out the names to his team which sounded good, looked like they were being put into orange battalion

"Orange Planet 82?" The others all said "no"

"Orange Escort 88?" "no"

"Orange Rangers 23?" "no"

"Orange Fox 91?" "No"

"how about Orange Pathfinder 1" the others looked at each other and nodded or said "yes"

"We choose Orange Pathfinder 1 Sarge" Lex said

"Okay, OP1" get going"

The last team chose Green panther's as their Squad name and for the net few hours the 5 squads jogged, ran, sprinted, climbed, jumped, sparred, evaded, abseiled, crawled and exercised non stop. They finally got a break at the end of the day when the Sarge gathered them back up to the side.

"now, you all did a good job but that was only a taste of the training, for the next part before you head to your dorms, you must go in and see the Captain and her Lieutenants, then you must tell them how you think you did, and more importantly if you wish to remain here" The Sarge said kindly.

"Head through that door" he said pointing to a set of steel double doors opposite the entrance to the dorm area's.

 **1 hour later**

Everyone was told to return to their dorms unless they were leaving, if someone wasn't at the dorm by dinner then it meant they had left.

Luckily for The Orange Pathfinder 1 squad, no one had left, which relieved everyone, they had just finished eating and showering  
and were sat on the ends of their beds,

"So looks like us lot are stuck together ey?" Emily joked,

"Hell yeah" Andy said then Andrew "No way are we leaving"

"What they said" Lex said,

"Well I'm turning in, goodnight" Harmony said sweetly before putting her head on her pillow and falling asleep, "Same here goodnight" Max said as his great hulk made his bed creak.

A chorus of goodnights started popping up as everyone began to turn in for the night. Mercury had fallen asleep and was having dreams of what would happen if he became the pilot of the _HMS Pathfinding Fox_ But during his dreams, he was woke up, he opened his eyes and sat up to look round and saw Aura with tears on her face sat on his bed,

"Hey Aura, what's wrong" he whispered, instead of replying she threw her arms round his neck and began crying into his shoulder. She stayed like this for a few minutes before saying

"So-sorry Mercury, but.. I had a nightmare... I was Born on Venus, but I was raised on Mercury, I was on the same ship as you, my parents, they didn't get on in time... I was always bad towards them... and I keep having this nightmare... of them saying how much they hate... me and how glad they were to die" She said sobbing in a whisper.

"Its ok, I know how you feel, my Grandparents didn't get on in time either" Mercury said remembering his Grandpa Jo and Grandma Liz.

"Mer-Mercury" Aura whispered still hugging him

"yes Aura" Mercury said with her still in his arms

"can.. I-I.. sleep with.. you tonight" She stuttered, Mercury looked shocked, she saw his expression, "Not like that, but just... I can sleep easier.. please, for me" she pleaded

"Ye-yeah su-sure" he stuttered, he layed back down on his left side and pulled the sheets back, she climbed in with him and layed on her side facing him, he put the sheets over the two of them and she snuggled up to him putting her hand and head on his chest he put one arm under her waist and the other over her hip and cuddled her closer.

The two fell asleep next to each other, listening to each others rhythmic breaths, Aura had no more nightmares that night, just good ones of her and Mercury.

 **The next morning**

Mercury woke up to see the beautiful sleeping golden haired beauty in his arms, he then looked towards the end of his bed and saw his 8 squad mates sniggering and grinning at the two, "get lucky much" Angela joked

"Guys be quiet and it aint like that" Mercury hissed in a whisper

"Oh yeah, then what happened?" The twins asked in sync whispering

"Middle of the night she woke me up, she was crying said she had a nightmare 'bout her dead parents and she asked if I could keep her company while she got to sleep"  
Mercury whispered, the others looked like they were going to say 'your lying' until they saw the dried tear streaks down Aura's face.

"anyway, better wake her, we got like 40 minutes till training" Lex said as he discreetly nudged the others away, Mercury nodded to him and he gently shook Aura,

She opened her bright blue eyes slowly, remembering where she was as she looked up into Mercury's silver eyes.

"Hey Mercury" she said sweetly "Thanks for helping me" she said

"No problem but we got 40 minutes to training" Mercury said still holding her and gazing into her eyes, there was a voice in his head saying _Screw training, stay here, play sick, play dead, play anything to stay here with her_

"Oh...did the others see us and...you know... think we?" she gulped nervously

"They did, but I explained what happened and they gone to get ready" Mercury said, He lifted his arm up and she rolled off his other and stood on the edge of his bed.

They both got ready, showering and getting dressed then breakfast, then they went with their squads to training, the next day Mercury asked Aura out and they started dating, both shot up among the ranks of other Trainee's there squad became the top one of over 250,000 other squads, and for the next 50 weeks they did this over and over and over, The sleeping in the same bed became a thing for the two, some nights over Nightmares others just for the comfort of the other, even though nothing happened during the nights other than a kiss or cuddle.

 **363 days after Day 1**

Today was the last day before they chose the S.C.O.U.T Pilot, everyone was on Edge, Even though they new Squad OP1, Orange Pathfinder 1 was most likely harbouring the new pilot, they hadn't lost a single trainee and they all had over 95% combat efficiency in simulators and test flights and all were academically geniuses, plus they had all aged a year.

They were a tight knit family now, Mercury was the best Pilot, he helped the others with the simulators and flights,

Harmony was great with the strategy and came up with most the teams flying formations, inventing up a few new ones along the way.

The twins were excellent hand to hand fighters and taught the others to fight for when the Instructors pulled a medical Fight, which is when they test you by having you spar with someone else.

Amelia was great with the technology and helped them all out with the Repair and Engineering lessons.

Max and Lex were both strong so they helped the others keep fit in the gym, Max might be dumb as a rock but in a gym he is a god of Gym knowledge and Lex is a brilliant medic.

Emily was an amazing Stealth pilot, she could get a heavy bomber fighter through the fleet without being detected until she landed in a hangar.

Angela was an amazing diplomat go figure, she could persuade anyone to make an 'alliance' with no violence in lessons that made you be a diplomat for The fleet incase they ever encountered other intelligence life.

Aura was an amazing pilot aswell, the same level as Mercury she was an amazing morale booster for the team, no matter the situation she could make them feel better.

The squad were all sat in their dorm, it was night but everyone was just too jumpy for tomorrow, tomorrow every single trainee would be taken to the Flagship _HMS Hope_ where Admiral Ander's would pick the pilot, the event would be broadcasted live to every ship in the fleet, there was no way you couldn't see it.

"So, we all know it'll be one of us, but who?" Emily said

"Not me, I'm just morale boost" Aura said

"Or me, I'm just Muscle of group" Max said

"Same with me, I'm just muscle and Medic" Lex said

"I'm just a stealth pilot so not me either I guess" Emily said

"That leaves me, The Twins, Harmony, Angela and Amelia" Mercury said

"not us" the twins said together "We're ground soldiers mostly, not for long distance flying by ourselves"

"And not me either, I'm just a techy" Amelia said

"Might be me or you though, I'm a good diplomat and your a great pilot with good skills in everything else" Angela said shrugging

"Good point, good luck to you Angela" Mercury said

"And too you too" he said smiling,

The others had all fallen asleep soon after except Aura and Mercury, they were both in the same bed again, but they were both just staring into each other's eyes, "Hey, Mercury, follow me" Aura said, she got out the bed in her White shirt and blue shorts, she walked out the dorm swaying her hips and Mercury followed in his white vest and blue shorts.

He followed her into the room of squad RX94, there squad was gone, the last three members had dropped out 17 weeks ago, leaving the room empty to use, Once Mercury was in Aura closed the door, leaving the two in pitch black, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the nearest bed, and put him on it, she then straddled on his waist and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Mercury, I want to give you some 'good luck'... but only if you want to" she said seductively, he said "Yes, I want to, and Aura, I love" Mercury said, kind of, he wasn't even thinking, just doing.

"I love you too" She said

They deepened their kiss and clothes came off... a long night of passion followed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, this is why its rated T for Suggestive Content**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, lets go**

 **Hope you're all enjoying this so far :)**

 **Also Star Fo will be first mentioned in this chapter**

 **Enjoy...**

 **P.S Sorry about spellings, got Sticky keys, so when I press some letters and stuff, it doesn't register.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Scout and The Mist Curse**

Mercury and Aura both woke up with yells as water was poured on them, they were both still naked and Aura clutched the sheet to her breast as Mercury used the rest to cover his crotch.

They looked at the water pourer and gasped as they saw it was Captain Cradle in all her curvaceous glory.

"Hello you two... don't worry your not in trouble, well you should be but as I caught you your not" She said sweetly "Now get your clothes, go have a shower, get breakfast then head with your squad to Hangar 69... which is kind of ironic as you two probably did that" she joked making the two 17 year olds blush

As she went to leave Mercury asked her, "How come we're not in trouble?"

"Simple, this was your first time according to the CCTV and today is a special day or one of you" he said slyly

"You mean?" Aura said

"Yep, exactly that" The captain said as she left.

"Oh my god Mercury, it must be you then" Aura squealed happily

"Wow... well I guess your 'good' luck really worked after all" he said

"I guess it did" she said snuggling up to his shoulder.

 **1 1/2 hours later on the _HMS Hope_**

Aura and Mercury were stood next to each other in the front row at attention with over 500,000 other Trainee's who were graduating from the academy today, except Mercury who was most likely to be named the S.C.O.U.T, the two had kept it rom the others juts in case. Camera drones flew overhead, Balconies held the resident and Crew of the _HMS Hope_ as the Admiral walked on stage to a thunderous applause from the Ships locals.

He wore a blue jacket with gold linings, white pants and white shoes, and also a gold crown with a red cushion of sorts in the middle, **(Royal Crown, that is found in Tower of London)**

He stood behind a small desk stacked with microphones, it had all the flags of the planets going round the outside in a circle shape, with the flag of earth in the middle.  
the hundreds of camera drones seemed to dash at him and flew around him as he spoke.

"Attention everyone, As you know today is a very special day, not just for the 1st ever trainee's battalion to be trained completely on the Ships, not like the others before who were partially trained on the planets, but also to Reveal who will be Piloting The _HMS Pathfinding Fox_ " The red set of curtains parted behind the Admiral to show a large hangar with a sole ship, The _HMS Pathfinding Fox_ It was Blue and Gold, shaped like a sword, It's main body was a giant rectangle with curved corners, and various antennae sticking from its roof and underbelly, multiple cannons on all sides of the ship. the front was long and 3/4 way back the engine blocks sat, they were also Rectangular aswell, The rear was only a 1/4 the ships mass but it had the main door, it was currently open and you could see inside, Jeeps, Dirt bikes, an armoury, backpacks lining one wall.

"Now, I am going to do this to reveal our Pilot, all Trainee's when I say a something that does not apply to you, then you must sit down. Lets begin shall we."

"If you were on the Barricader class cruiser _The Pluto Curse,_ Stay standing" Everyone except those from Mercury and the others from his ship sat down.

"If you were in squads 925-930, stay standing" Everyone except the group of around 33 were left standing

"IF your squad call sign is OP1 stay standing" Everyone except Mercury and his 9squad mates sat down

"and then there was ten... now, stay standing if your named after your home planet" Everyone except Mercury sat down.

"And now we have one, come up here Lad" The admiral chuckled, the room burst into cheers and laughs as Mercury received a quick kiss on the lips from Aura and was then lifted up by his squad as they carried him to the edge of the stage, they then threw him onto the stage, he managed to get his footing after a few steps of staggering from the sudden throw.

"Come on lad, tell everyone who you are, and a few words about yourself" Admiral Ander's said, he stepped away from the mics and Mercury stepped forward, the camera drones were all solely focused on him, whizzing round and some even bumped into each other.

"Well, I'm Mercury McRanger, I'm the lead Fighter for Squad, 925, better known as Orange Pathfinder 1, I'm from Mercury and I'm 17... uh... damn I don't know what else hahaha" he said as the audience chuckled, "Well, I must say it is an absolute pleasure to be the pilot of the _HMS Pathfinding Fox_ I will find a system for us to call home, I swear" This earned him even more cheers as the crowds went wild, and not just on one ship, the entire fleet was watching, billions cheered in their rooms with their families or were watching on the jumbo holoprojector's in the main hall's of each ship.

The Admiral stepped up to the Mic again, "Now all the trainee's here... your no longer Trainee's but now Soldiers, Congratulations" he then whispered into Mercury's ear "Your parents are already on a shuttle here, so you can see them one last time before you go on your maximum 5 year mission, also you and your squad are having a party thrown in your honour tonight" Mercury nodded, The admiral then spoke into the mic again, "Also as he is the Scout of our people, he deserves a promotion, don't you think" The crowds cheered even louder

"Well then, Mercury step forward... or should I say Brigadier General Mercury McRanger" he said pulling a badge and a medal shaped like the S.C.O.U.T ship, he then clipped them both to his green jumpsuit.

 **The Next morning**

Mercury woke up in an unfamiliar room, _Oh right, party night_ he thought as he went to get up, but there was something on him, he looked down to see he was stark naked and Aura AND Angela were in his bed, both naked aswell.

"uh-uh-uh" he stuttered as Aura woke up,

"huh?" she said tiredly rubbing her eyes, "Oh man... headache" She moaned

Angela then woke up too "Oh wow, I aint had a headache like this before" she said tiredly aswell

the two girls realised each others presence, the Guy they were in bed with and their on clothing situations.

"uh... what happened last night" Aura stuttered

"I think... we might have got hammered at the party then..." Angela said but Mercury finished "Had... a threesome"

"Yeah" Aura said, "well we must have got pretty hammered" she pointing to a VERY large pile of drinks on the floor with their clothes, they all got ready and then walked out the room to find the rest of their squad collapsed and asleep, Max was asleep on a table, Lex was laying upside down against a wall, Harmony and Amelia were slouched against eachother on the couch, The twins were both asleep on the bar counter. The room smelled pretty foul as The admiral walked in.

"Oh dear me... I think I forgot to tell Steve to make you watch your drinks" The admiral joked "well anyway, Mercury, time to go for the extra week of training before you go on your first mission" Mercury only nodded, he gave Aura a snog, and Angela a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

he stepped over empty cans and bottles as he exited the room with the admiral, he was dressed in the same attire as yesterday. they soon came to the hangar holding the Scout ship.

"Now Mercury, before we let you take off, this training will to familiarize you with some of the ships functions but mainly the weapons and armour for you while using the ship"

He pressed a button on his wrist watch and a few crew members drove a quad bike, a dirt bike and a jeep out of the ships rear, the back of the jeep was filled with crates.

the crew members parked next to the two, Mercury still having a hang over asked the crew to turn off the loud engines as his headache worsened.

the pulled the three crates out, on was a large chest like box, big enough to hold two people tucked into balls, the next was big enough for a person to comfortably stand in and the final was a large cube, all were forest green.

"this crate here holds your Weapons" A tall, black and muscly crew member said, his voice had a slight accent to it **(imagine a Ukrainian accent but only little) he said pointing to the first, "The tall one holds your armour and the third holds your field tools"**

 **(please note that these weapons are present ones and not super futuristic but I have a few tricks up my sleeve :D)**

He opened the first with the other two crew members, Mercury looked inside to see an armoury's worth of weapons, the first he noticed was a shot gun, a steel black Spas 12, standard edition with a stock and iron sight but with a flashlight mounted on the side, he saw that he had two of these in the crate.

The next was an assault rifle, a G36 **(the one my Profile pic holds :D)** it had a switchable scope, infrared and normal zoom, it had red dot and flashlight aswell along with an extended magazine and a magazine slot in the handle so he could carry more. he had two of these aswell.

The next was a Pistol, a desert Eagle, strongest and most powerful pistol used by the Military, he had four of these surprisingly, it only had a red dt and flashlight on it aswell.

Next was a sniper rifle, a DSR 50, steel black, red dot sight, infrared scope. he only had one though

Finally at the very bottom was a very big toy, An RPG, unloaded but still very cool, again, only one of these.

They then opened the third crate instead of the second, which revealed, camera's sensor's, air sensors, Energy packs, tents, mini sentry guns.

"Like what you see" The admiral asked, Mercury only nodded as he held the G36 in his hands while examining the contents of the crates.

"Good, 'cause you'll love you armour" Mercury watched as the crew used opened up the tall crate, it's side opened like a door, Mercury gasped at the armour, it was Sea blue with a thick gold stripe heading from it's left shoulder to his left foot in a straight line, it looked like the armour old ground troops used to wear, but it was solid metal, the helmet was a full face helmet, with a gold visor and was at a shape to fit Mercury perfectly. **(Imagine Halo Master Chief Armour, but with the colours mentioned)**

The whole set was surrounded by a soft black fabric, that acted as a cushion for the armour when it was moved round and also held it in place.

"Wow" was all Mercury said,

"Wow indeed, its made from the same Metal as our Battleships, it would take a direct shot from a the _HMS Hope_ 's cannon to kill you... or a very VERY good shot to the neck from a Plasma Mortar"

"wow" was all Mercury could say... Again. "wait what's with the black pole?" Mercury asked, pointing at a small black pole attached to the right shoulder

"Oh that is a camera mount, so if you find a planet you can explore and film without having to hold the camera"

"and the antenna on the helmet?" Mercury asked looking at the even thinner pole on the back right of the helmet

"Your armour has a tracker, so if worse happens, like you crash, we can find you"

"Good to know"

The next week was spent training with the weapons and armour, Finally the day for departure had come,

Mercury walked out his room, in full armour, two Desert eagles strapped to his thighs, a third to his chest and a fourth on his left waist, he had his G36 strapped to his back, he had a small white cube camera attached to the mount as he walked into the hangar, his family and friends greeted them, he took of his helmet and held it under his right arm as he hugged them, and gave his mother and Aura a kiss, he then walked down the red carpet to the ships entrance at the rear, hundreds were crammed into the hangar plus camera drones flew around him, getting every angle as he put his blue helmet with a golden visor back on.

He got to the ramp up and turned and shouted at the crowd and camera's "I will find us a home, I swear on my life I will not disappoint you all, it has been a pleasure to be here with you all... now goodbye" he said, he continued walking up the ramp as it closed, The camera views for all the other ships and TV's all switched to his shoulder camera's view, they watched as Mercury walked into the storage area, the Jeep, the two dirt bikes and one quad all securely tied down, the rucksacks to one side, the crates that contained his Weapons and countless ammo... Turned out his weapons were new advanced beam weapons, and the ammo were bullet shaped but were actually purified and boosted Electrical Atoms compressed. he kept walking, through a steel door, down a blue walled corridor passing another room on his left marked _ENGINE ROOM,_ Then another marked _Bedroom_ on his right, then another marked _Entertainment Lounge_ on his left, he then approached a door t the end of the corridor, marked _Bridge/Control_ he slowly opened it to reveal a small room with a windows showing the front and sides out the ship, white steel desk surrounding it other than the back so he could get into the chair that sat in the middle of the desk circle.

"Computer start up" Mercury said, The ship hummed to life, Blue lines shot round the plain white box room, like veins in a person. The desk each then projected a screen each, 6 in total, also keyboards and controls were projected aswell, and three stands rose from the ground, one on the left of the chair had a joystick, so did the identical one on the right, the one infront of the chair was a steering wheel of sorts all were black rubber and metal and all had a red button on the handle tops.

"Computer begin launch Sequence" Mercury said, the screen in the middle flashed and Mercury sat in the chair, he grabbed the steering wheel as more stands rose out the ground, containing levers and switches, they all ended up linking the first three stands together.

Outside everyone watched as the ships engines roared to life with blue flames. It slowly lifted off the ground as they watched Mercury say things to the ship and flick a few switches and also push a lever forwards slowly and then use the steering wheel to turn the ship to face the Exit.

They watched as he slowly flew out the hangar as people cheered and shouted praise.

 _Well there's no going back now without getting a ton of hate_ Mercury thought.

 **8 months later**

The mission so far had gone really good for Mercury, he had discovered 7 new systems, all contained intelligent life, and all could travel space with their own tech, 6 had been friendly systems which he had met and talked to and told if his people problems, they said that they would allow his people to live on the planets at the ends of their solar systems, but the 7th... they jut shot at him as soon as he entered the system. But even though he had secured 6 planets for his people, they were all small but good, but in total could only hold 7 billion people, according to the messages he got from the fleet, they would make outpost with a strong military and colonist population and they would cause no hostile actions against the locals as long as they didn't attack either.

Mercury was currently sat on a chair, he had taken the camera of his shoulder and placed it on the table infront of him and had it looking at his face as he did a broadcast to the fleet and the outpost like he did every week, he was just starting up.

"Well, Hi all, its Mercury the Scout here... and it is day... 253, and I'm currently in an unknown sector again, I hope you guys who have been given the opportunity to live on the outpost find it comfortable and are not too freaked out by their appearances. My current distance from you guys is... 13 lightyears, so I'm pretty god damn far. So far I haven't seen any other life since day 207, but the locals of the last system told me of other systems in this direction, so I'm trying to find these systems, but they said there was a curse in my current area, but nothing will deter me right guys... now a few tips for those of you in Outpost 6 on planet Takstra, never call the locals Fish, or they will kill you and there will be nothing we can do to stop them, they take extreme offence to being called fish, even though they look extremely like fish but legs and arms. but now-" Mercury was cut off by the ships female, mechanical voice.

"WARNING, WARNING, ASTEROIDS INBOUND" The ship shook as something large collided with it

"SHIELDS 73%, HULL INTEGRITY 91%, LIFEFROMS DETECTED OUT HULL, DEFENCES ACTIVATING"

"SHIT" Mercury shouted, he grabbed his helmet and put it on, he then grabbed the camera and put it back on his mount, he ran out the room repeatedly shouting "SHIT" as he heard his ships plasma cannons open fire. he reached the control room where it was flashing red with lights.

"Ship, status on lifeforms and ship"

"17 DETECTED, OUTER HULL OF LEFT ENGINE BLOCK, 16 DETECTED, 1 KIA, HULL INTEGRITY 31% IN THAT AREA, BOARDING SEEMS TO BE THE MOTIVE, RECOMENDED YOU TAKE ARMS"

"SHIT" Mercury shouted again, he looked out the windows and saw a white mist around the ship, he couldn't even se the black of space, Asteroids zoomed past the ship, seemingly coming from no where,

"34 LIFEFROMS DETECTED, HULL INTEGRITY CRITICAL, HULL BREACHED, EMERGENCY SHIELD AIRLOCKS ACTIVATED, ENEMY CAN STILL ENTER"

"Ship close all doors except the ones between me and the armoury"

"ALREADY DONE, LOCKDOWN ENGAGED AT 30% HULL INTEGRITY"

Mercury rushed out the room as people back at their rooms or new outpost homes watched on scared and fearful.

He made it to the armoury and grabbed a SPAS-12 and a pair of Desert Eagles, he then rushed back into the central corridor and the ship said

"DOORS FAILING, INTRUDERS ALMOST THROUGH, INER DEFENCES ACTIVATED IN LEFT ENGINE BLOCK, 34 ENEMIES DETECTED, 32, 29, 23, ENGINE BLOCK TURRETS DESTROYED"

Mercury passed the door to the Engine rooms but as he did huge dents began appearing with loud bangs.

Mercury retreated to the bridges entrance and crouched down, the shotguns sights up to his eye, More dents appeared.

"PERMISSION TO USE ELECTRICAL DOOR ENFORCMENTS" the ship asked

"DO IT" Mercury shouted, the door began to spark and loud shrill sounds erupted

"18 ENEMIES DETECTED, HALL TURRETS BEING DEPLOYED TO REINFORCE YOU" The ship said as Minigun like turrets came from the roof, all pointing at the door.

Mercury watched on as the door seemingly dented even more.

"29 ENEMIES DETECTED" The ship shouted as another asteroid passed... _THE ASTEROIDS ARE HOW THEY'RE GETTING ON_

"SHIP USE OUTER CANNONS TO TARGET ALL ASTEROIDS THAT GET WITHIN 50 YARDS" Mercury shouted

CONFIRMDED ORDER, BEGINNING" the ships cannons erupted as they destroyed countless asteroids.

The door was about give way, but all the banging stopped, then suddenly erupted as 29 creatures charged into the hallway, the turrets opened fire

The ships voice came everytime one was killed.

"28, 27, 26, 25, 24, Turret 1 destroyed, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, Turret 4 destroyed, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8. turrets 2 and 3 destroyed"

The creatures all looked at Mercury who now got a good look at his enemy, four spear like spider legs, a humanoid torso and arms with clawed hands, but a head resembling a spiders which parted into four pieces, each with a big set of fangs and teeth. their legs were bone white, the rest was purple **(want a picture? search XCOM Chrysallid images)**

The remaining 8 creatures charged Mercury, the first 4 he killed easily with white scatter shots of beams from his shotgun, but when he had to reload, they gained valuable ground as he dropped the gun and pulled out his twin pistols, rapid firing small white beams into the creatures, killing 3, the last 1 managed to get to him, he rolled aside as the creature tired to stab him with its front left leg, he had only half a dozen bullets left **(6)** he fired 3 into the creatures torso, it slowed a little, but when it managed to get to him again, he waited for the right moment and fired the last 3 point blank into its hideous face.

Mercury was panting from the adrenaline as he picked up his guns and reloaded, he then pulled the G36 he kept under his seat out and made sure it was ready to fire, he expected to be able to stop them easily with the Shotty and Pistols, he was wrong.

"ASTEROID HAS GOT PAST, 12 ENEMIES DETECTED, OUTER DEFENCES NON OPERATIONAL, INNER DEFENCES NON OPERATIONAL"

"Great" Mercury said, people at home watched in horror, many had put their kids into another room.

Aura and the others were with the McRanger family visiting when the broadcast came through, they all watched as he fired shot after shot as creatures erupted from the engine room.

"11 ENEMIES, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" The ship said as Mercury killed the last enemy in sight.

"Ship where's the last one?!"

"ENGINE ROO-" The ship suddenly lurched to the left, "LEFT ENGINE CORE COMPROMISED, ENGINES NON RESPONSIVE, CRASH OR ENGINE CUT OUT WILL HAPPEN SOON"

"Fucking brilliant" Mercury shouted, he pulled out his shotgun as he walked towards the door, it was dark inside, seemed the creatures had destroyed the lighting, suddenly the last one pounced from the shadows onto Mercury, The creature tried to stab him but Mercury narrowly dodged, he punched the creature in the face, and again and again.

the creature tried to stab him again and he would dodge and punch, this went on for a while.

"SHIP HAS CLEARED ASTEROID AND MIST FIELD"

The creature attacked again, this time he knocked Mercury's helmet off, "SHIT" Mercury shouted as everyone in the fleet and outpost gasped in shock and fear.

"GRAVIT FIELD OF PLANET NEARBY, DIVERTING ALL NON ESSENTIAL POWER TO RIGHT ENGINE, ETA TO PLANET 3 MINUTES"

"Great, either crash and burn or Bug thing" Mercury said dodging a leg stab that would have hit his head.

The fight continued for the net few minutes until the ships right engine gave out as they entered the atmosphere, The ship lurched violently and began to wobble, both Mercury and the 'bug thing' staggered and fell, the gravity inside seemed to fail as both floated and crashed through the air.

"WE ARE BEING HAILED, UNKNOWN FREQUENCY"

"Patch it through all speakers" Mercury shouted as the creature lunged at him through the air

"Unknown Pilot, your entering Corneria airspace, state your business" a voice said

"Well, I'm currently crashing because some bugs from a mist cloud are trying kill me and infest my ship" Mercury shouted, his SPAS-12 floated next to him and he grabbed it, he at the creature 3 times blowing to pieces

"Pilot, are you injured?" the voice asked concerned,

"Not yet" Mercury said retrieving his floating helmet,

the ship lurched again, Mercury his head on a turret wreck... knocking him out.

"AHHH" Mercury shouted as he fell unconscious.

"Pilot are you there? I repeat Pilot are you there? Pilot?"

 **20 minutes earlier, Cornerian military Space port.**

A 40 year old Fox with black glasses, a yellow scarf, a grey flight jacket and green pants with yellow gloves, shins, and combat boots sat with a younger 18 year old Fox wearing the exact same, minus the glasses and with red instead of yellow, were stood by a hulking ship with a red fox painted on the upper end tail.

The two foxes stood with an 18 year old blue falcon in a white flight jacket, red pants and white shins. Also a small green toad, also 18, in a yellow suit with a white belt around his waist and over one shoulder, and an old hare in a red jumpsuit with white boots and a white jacket, and finally a golden-bronze humanoid robot. The group were all chatting to each other as an old dog in a red military uniform with white gloves and black boots approached.

"James" The dog said sternly

"Hey General Pepper, got a job?" The old Fox called James said

"As a matter of fact yes, there's an unknown ship entering the system, its on a course for Corneria, find out why" The dog said

"Okay, but can I take my son and his friends, I have been training them" James said

"Fine, this time McCloud" The dog said before turning to leave

James McCloud turned to the group. "Peppy and R.O.B we got a job" the old hare and Robot both left and went up the entry ramp to the ship,

"But... Fox, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad..." he said faked annoyed "Get to come along for once" he said happily as the three broke into side smiles.

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 4, hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there, hope you guys/gals are enjoying the story so far, but first thanks to users**

 _ **tyfang360**_ **for following the story**

 **and _Blitzfoot_ for making the story a favourite.**

 **Thanks you two :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 New world**

ROB piloted the ship, _The Great Fox,_ towards the unknown ship as James McCloud tried to reach the pilot, they were almost in visual range when they all heard the unknown voice of the ship scream in pain.

"Pilot are you there? I repeat Pilot are you there? Pilot?" James said into the radio mic, the others listened for a response but none came,

"We'll be in visual range right about... now" Peppy said, his voice old and kind... but also worried.

The teens and James went to the window and spotted a flaming object in the sky ahead,

"There it is" Slippy shouted,

"ROB, estimate where that ship will crash" Fox shouted

"Corneria City outskirts, on current course" ROB said after a few seconds.

They got closer to the ship and got a good look at it,

"Whoa, I aint seen Plasma Cannons outside a Museum before" Slippy said

"So this ship is old and behind us tech wise? no wonder there crashing" Falco said crossing his arm, the ship was getting closer to the city,

"Peppy, radio the police, tell them to evacuate the crash zone quick" James said "Fox and Falco with me, we're going to get out Arwings and fly by it and nudge it if we have to"

The three walked down the various corridors to the hangar, James climbed into the first ship, every part seemed to be triangular, it was silver and blue with the same red fox design on its tail.

Fox climbed into a very similar one while Falco climbed into a similar one but his had longer wings and blue feathers designs on the wing ends, it was blue and white with a fox design on the dies but they were white instead of red.

"Lets go" James said, his ship was launched from its dock and flew out the ship, once outside the engines came to life, Fox and Falco followed.

They followed the ship to the city, it was only 200 foot of the ground now, and getting ever closer, they could see Police vehicles ahead on the city streets, people rushing into buildings or running away.

30 seconds later the ship was only 30 foot of the ground, "Impact in 5 seconds" ROB's voice came over the radio.

The ship was getting closer to the ground, the grass turned into tarmac as the ship crashed, it slid between two buildings and continued down the street, leaving a trench behind it, tarmac and dirt were building up infront of the ship as it slid to a halt. James, Fox and Falco all landed on a undamaged piece of ground and rushed to the ship as people emerged from where they were hiding, Emergency vehicles arrived, then followed by Military hover vehicles and ships.

They searched until they found a small door on the left side, half buried by the dirt, the fires on the ship died out from the water being shot by the red hovercraft that acted as fire trucks.

They unburied the door and opened it, They all drew small blasters as they walked in, the pilot had said bug infestation so they presumed they were hostile. They walked through the ship until they came to a large room, somehow the lights had stayed on, they noticed crates and land vehicles in the room, but they were all non hover vehicles.

"A storage bay?" Fox said

"Guess so" Falco said, spotting a crate with a weapon sticking out. "Hey look weapons" Falco said, they approached the crate and opened it to find the various weapons.

Falco went to grab one when a loud femine mechanical voice boomed "DO NOT TOUCH SUPPLIES, IF YOU DO DEFENCES WILL, BE ACTIVATED, IF YOU ARE HERE TO HELP FOLLOW THE FLASHING YELLOW LIGHTS" The three promptly crapped themselves from the sudden voice. Yellow lights began flashing from the wall, heading up a small staircase and down a hallway. They followed the lights but when they got to the long hallway and saw the dead bugs and mangled turrets they were shocked.

"Wow, those are some big bugs" Falco said poking one with his blaster

The same voice came again "ALL HOSTILES ARE ELIMINATED, NO THREATS IN SHIP"

"Good to know" Fox said as the three stepped over the corpses, the yellow lights led them into a small white room with windows and a chair surrounded by desk, but the windows were covered by dirt.

"I'm guessing Bridge" Falco said

"Same here, but where's the Pilot?" Fox asked,

"Over there" James said, pointing to a figure in blue and gold armour laying in the corner of the room, they slowly approached,

"BRIGADIER GENERAL MERCURY IS ALIVE BUT REQUIRES AID TO BE KEPT ALIVE" The feminine voice said.

"That's a pretty high rank" James said whistling

"Yeah, ey weird ship voice what are you?" Falco asked

"I AM THE A.I OF _THE HMS PATHFINDING FOX,_ THE SHIP YOUR CURRENTLY ON"

"I like that name" Fox said

"What was this guys mission?" James asked

"THE MISSION WA TO FIND SUITAB- ERROR BOOTING DOWN, VIRUS" the ship said

Slippy's voice Came over the radio "Hey guys, we tried to get some info on the ship but there was this massive firewall and this ship is pretty basic but it had a self destruct mechanism on all its files, so... sorry"

"SLIPPY YOU IDIOT, that Firewall was an A.I that was about to tell us stuff" James shouted, "From now on, don't do anything unless I say so got it"

"Sorry" Slippy said

"Great, but what about him" Falco said

"We take him with us and all the supplies and the corpses to the Research center"

"Can we break some stuff up?" Falco asked

"No you idiot, we need to keep it intact, we don't know what we're doing with this stuff, its A.I was cooperative maybe this thing will be too" Fox said

The same A.I voice came back again. "ALL SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN, SHIP LOCKDWON IN T-MINUS 1 MINUTE, ALL CRATES AND DOORS LOCKING SOON, SHIELDS BOOTING UP IN 3 MINUTES, EXIT NOW BEFORE SENTRY'S ACTIVATED, ABANDON SHIP."

"Never mind, just grab him and lets get out of here" James said, they grabbed the figure and rushed out the ship with 10 seconds to spare,

The ships shields activated soon after, the ground around the ship crumbled and the ship dropped again.

"Well great" Fox said

 **Back with Aura and the others**

They were all sat in Mercury's house with his family, the whole squad as they watched the broadcast from the flagship

 _"At this moment we are putting Brigadier General Mercury McRanger as MIA, we can not locate him, we presume during the crash the helmet antennae was damaged, and it only sends a location every 30 minutes, the last known position was in the middle of the whist mist asteroid belt, we are setting course as of immediately to the area, but it will take the fleet around 3 months due to the recent malfunctions of the cruisers caught in the Ion storm._

 _We are all praying he is okay, our thoughts are with his lover and family and friends and squad._

They all watched in silence, the transmission then played his last broadcast again.

Over 78 billion people on 6 planets and 50 million ships all mourned for the lost scout and hero.

 **2 days later, on Corneria, research lab military wing.**

The team of James McCloud and his son, along with Peppy, Slippy and Falco plus ROB... Otherwise known as team Star Fox, were currently guarding Mercury's room, they couldn't figure out how to get his armour off so they left him in it, his ship had been carried by a battleship of Corneria to the same facility and was in a hangar as the scientist tired to get past the lockdown, but each time they tried a plasma cannon would fire.

Mercury woke with a massive headache and groan as he swung his legs of the bed.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself, Fox and Falco were currently guarding him, "He's awake" Fox said looking through the small window in the door,

"I'll get your dad" Falco said before running off

"Hello?" Mercury said hearing voices.

Fox spoke through the door, "Hi, got some questions for you, you good to answer?"

Mercury had to think tactfully and right now the best tactic was to answer some questions. "Yeah, but only face to face" Mercury said under his helmet

Fox thought for a second and opened the door, "Whoa your a Fox" Mercury said looking at the Fox who was the same height as him

"Uh... yeah" Fox said "And its my name aswell, yours?"

"Mercury, and sorry its just... where I'm from your species is sentient and just plain animals" Mercury said looking Fox up and down

"Okayyy... so why are you here?" Fox asked

Mercury had a thought "Well, I'll answer that once I get to my ship, where is it and is it still in one piece?"

"Its I the hangar, and its in decent shape"

"Can it fly?"

"Not a chance in hell, unless you can replace those primitive engines" Fox said

"Primitive, wait how advanced are your people?, can you travel space and what are your weapons and engines based off?"

"We're The most advanced in this half of the galaxy, our weapons are Laser based and our engines are Atom based"

"Wow, my species, we're advanced but our weapons are mainly plasma, mine are beam prototype weapons, the first of their kind, and our fuel is all Solar electrical based"

"Damn that's old, we haven't had tech like that for a couple thousand years." Fox said, "Also your ship went into a lockdown thing after Slippy tried to hack into it"

"Oh shit, and who's Slippy?"

"A member of my fathers mercenary team which I'm apart of" Fox said proudly as James and Falco and a squad of 20 soldiers rushed down the hall.

"Fox, why did you open the door" James demanded

"To get some answers and he seems pretty good so far"

"Uh hate to break up the father son moment I presume it is, but how come you left my armour on, not that I want it off"

"Well..." James said but Falco finished, "The egg heads couldn't figure out how to take it off"

Mercury burst out laughing, "oh that's golden, hilarious, hahaha, anyway, can I see my ship now, there's a one month period where it'll be in lockdown before it self destructs." Mercury said

"Oh, good to know, but first take off your armour" James said

"only the helmet though, I need some tools on the ship to get the rest off"

"Fine" James said, Mercury took his helmet off slowly and they all gasped, "what in the name of the gods are you" a soldier said

"Oh me, I'm a human, and just so you know, your species are all sentient where I come from" Mercury then noticed the electrical wires hanging from the small antennae on his helmet "Oh shit, the tracker, FUCK, now how in the hell will they bloody find me" he exclaimed annoyed

"Who?" James demanded

"My people, but I won't reveal anymore till I get to my ship"

"Okay lets go but no funny business"

"Oh by the way what happened to the bugs" Mercury said walking out the, everyone just staring at him

"They're still on the ship"

"Good to know"

 **5 minutes later**

After multiple staircases, and hallways, they arrived in a large hangar filled with multiple animals running round in white coats and multiple cannon like machines being aimed at the ship.

"HEY, what are you doing to my ship" The scientist all froze in their tracks

"Mercury, watch out for the cat in glasses with giant breast" Fox whispered to him. Mercury still had his helmet off,

As he sad this a white cat in a white coat and red shirt and black skirt came up to him and started poking him and writing notes as she smiled like a maniac

"It's so weird and amazing, tell me, how many of you are there, where do you come from, how old are you, are you male or female, how do you reproduce" she said in under 5 seconds.

"Uh... weird, anyway, my ship" He said walking off with the guards and the McCloud's close behind him with the cat lady, everyone stared at him as he placed a hand on the shield.

"Okay, your at your ship. now care to speak with us" James said kindly

"Nuh-uh, I'm not ON my ship yet, I need to do a damage analysis"

"But how do you get past the shield" The cat lady asked

"SHIP SHIELDS DOWN" Mercury shouted, the shield was briefly visible as a blue wall but vanished.

"Cargo bay open" The rear ramp opened "Sentry's deploy" Mercury shouted and 8 sets 10 of the Minigun turrets deployed round the ship

"Oi, what are you doing" James shouted as turrets began switching aim from person to person

"Simple, once I get to a room farther back, someone is going to try run in and nab something, don't worry as soon as we enter they turn and anyone who steps on the ramps dies, Computer, first 4 people friendly, boarding permitted" Mercury said

James, Fox, Falco and the cat lady boarded the ship and followed Mercury further into the cargo bay, he looked round and saw everything was in a mess.

"Well great and I don't have a maid" Mercury said

"Okay, but now please answer our questions" James said

"Yes please do, you know the ones I asked a minute ago" the cat lady said in under a second

"Okay, for the lady, I'm male, and we reproduce like mammals, and there are 78 billion of my people, but the other questions link with my next answer."

"Wow that's a lot of people, Corneria only has a population of 12 billion" Falco whistled

"So why are you here?" Fox asked raising an eyebrow,

"I'm a scout, looking for planets for my people"

"Your a scout for an invasion" James said pulling out his blaster pistol

"what, no... okay... let me explain" he said putting his hands up, "My people are kind of nomadic. over two years ago, our system's sun went supernova, we managed to evacuate most the people other than a few million from my home planet Mercury, anyway, now our population live on ships, big cruisers, I'm the only scout, I find planets suitable for my people to make a new life on, so far I been to 7 other systems, first 5 went great, got planets for my people, but only 6 billion of them, the 6th, they shot at me, and the 7th, they also let us have a planet in their system, meaning 7 billion people of my species have a home, but there's still 71 billion stuck on the ships"

"okay, but what about the creatures we found dead on your ship"

"I don't know, I was sending a message back home, when the ship took me into a asteroid belt covered in a thick white mist, I think the bugs live on the asteroids cause everytime one got close more enemies were detected, anyway they boarded, I killed them with my guns and ships defences but the last one fucked up my engine then I hit my head I think, soon after someone contacted me"

"Okay, but what about your people?" Fox asked

"Simple, unless I can get this ship back to them and get it repaired their fucked unless the find a planet on their own and I'm fucked cause I'll be stranded here and I have no idea if your ships operate like ours"

"I see... well we're figure something out for you, but for now, give us a tour of the ship and explain how everything works" The Cat lady said "Also I'm Dr Mya"

"Okay, nice to meet you, I'm Mercury McRanger, and welcome to the HMS Pathfinding Fox, Ship damage reports"

"ERROR"

"Well great, the core must of gone into lockdown 'cause of your Slippy friend, remind me to do something to him, like a punch of slap" Mercury said

"Will do" Falco said

"Well lets start then, welcome to the cargo bay, where I keep my shit, most the... actually all the stuff in this room is for planetary ground use, for when I explore planets to fins places suitable for cities and camps to be built, The big thing is a Jeep, the smaller one is a Quad Bike, the other two are Dirt Bikes, they all run off Compressed Electric, it's more efficient than Oil that was used in the 21st century and its eco-friendly"

"Over there are my weapons and other pieces of equipment" Mercury pulled out the two pistols that were in the crate, and placed them in their holsters on his thighs, he then slung a G36 on his back, "Now these are some of my weapons, but lets go check the damages next as we do the tour"

They followed him up the narrow staircase to the hallway, he walked down it, looking at bug corpses,

"AMAZING" Dr Mya exclaimed, she began poking them and pulled out a scalpel and tray and began cutting at one "Hey, not on the ship, when we're done I'll drag them off" Mercury said, he led them over the corpses into the Engine room, which was burnt black from the fires, there were burnt corpses of the bugs everywhere with a few turret wrecks, and a large hole in the roof.

"So that's how they got in, the whole group must have attacked one point all together, like an army's worth of pickaxes with their legs of theirs"

He explained how the engines worked briefly before taking them into the Lounge, its exercise equipment, the sofa, the TV Hub. he explained how everything worked and turned on the TV, but it was just static. he then briefly showed them his room, then finally the bridge. he picked up his weapons that he'd dropped during the fight.

He showed them the bridge in action where he was able to find out the ships stats.

"Great, Hull integrity in total is 73%, there are multiple small holes on the underbelly, ad the large one in the engine room, the shields are maxed out, the A.I core cracked when the ship had a sudden drop while on the ground? what? anyway, Fuel replicators are good but I cant fly so I can only use them for the ground vehicles, food replicator is good, ammo maker is good, Communications are screwed, Long Range Distress signal is gone, short range is good, activate that, uh what else... oh 8 out of 88 turrets are destroyed, one outer cannon is destroyed. Great so right now the most I could do is use this as a house while I'm here"

"Your royally screwed man" Falco said,

Mercury then noticed the corpse of the Bug that had fried his engine, he stood up and fired a shotgun blast into its head, after he picked his shotgun up from underneath the corpse.

"DUDE, you got blood on me" Fox said

"Sorry, but this was the sod who destroyed the engine"

"Okay, Mercury I been thinking" James said

"Yeah?" Mercury said

"You want to get off this planet, and you need to get back to your people, Fox and Falco are going to the Cornerian Military Academy, there final year begins this week, you could go with them, your the right age, there are some 17 year olds in his squad. We could have your ship relocated to near our house and we can pick you up each morning and take you there, and this entire year of the Academy is spent learning to fly Arwings, basic and advanced."

"I'm in" Mercury said "But, I want to be able to keep my gear with me at all times, I ain't been to an alien planet yet where some nutter hasn't attacked me, and I don't expect this one to be different, every planet has a racist"

"Okay, but what can we get in return?" Dr Mya asked confused

"All the corpses and a few of my bullets and some of my fuel cells" Mercury suggested, she didn't look 100% pleased "And, I'll let you see my body with out armiur and you can examine me... BUT NO DISSECTING ME"

"I'll clear it with the department" Dr Mya said happily

"So I guess I'm going through training again" Mercury said

"Essentially.. yes" James said

"Ey Mercury just so you know, the Academy is good'n'all but it is sometimes brutal" Fox said

"Especially in Gym time" Falco added

"Can't be as bad as my Training" Mercury said shrugging _Well, looks like I have a way to get home now... kind off_

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 5, hope you enjoyed, have a good night/day**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah can't sleep again, third night in row, I should probably see a doctor soon :P**

 **Anyway, might aswell get some chapters started and finished.**

 **But First thanks to users _November_ _Red Angel, tyfang360_ and _Blitzfoot_ for supporting the story with a Follow/Favourite**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Relocation and night on the town**

Mercury watched as his ship was towed out by hover vehicles, then lifted up a large battle cruiser about twice the size of his ship, apparently they had got his ship to the facility by getting it to fall on a trailer.

"Well Mercury, Dr Mya is going crazy over the bugs, and the bullets and fuel you gave us" Fox said, his father, James, was prepping the Great Fox for take off with the others nearby

"Yeah, and I got to let her see my body" Mercury shuddered at the thought in discomfort

"Hahaha, who knows, it may become physical" Fox Joked making Mercury blush

"N-No way man, I got a girl waiting for me back in the fleet" Mercury said quickly, a bit too quickly

"hehehe, well let's go" Fox said, the two walked for a minute until they came to the Great Fox, they went up the boarding ramp on the side and Fo led Mercury down the various hallways. They soon arrived at the bridge where everyone else was preparing for launch... or sat against the wall relaxing like Falco.

"Hey you made it, I'm Falco by the way" Falco said reaching out his hand for Mercury to shake,

"nice to know" Mercury said

"Oh yeah... Mercury isn't it? see the green toad, that's Slippy" Falco said sniggering before swiping his hand and making a slapping noise.

"Oh yeah..." Mercury walked up to Slippy "Hey, you Slippy?" he asked casually

"Uh yes, that's me" Slippy said nervously, Mercury pulled out two of his pistols and stuck them under Slippy's chin, "Don't hack my ship again, got it" he said sternly, Slippy gulped and nodded slightly

"Now, nice to meet you, I'm Mercury McRanger" Mercury said putting his pistols back in their holsters an holding out his hand for Slippy to shake, which he did nervously.

James walked in as the two stopped shaking hands, "Oh right, I didn't introduce myself, I'm James McCloud and that's my son Fox who you've met" James said pointing with his thumb to Fox,

"Good to meet you, I'm Mercury McRanger, now my ship" Mercury said as his ship was disappearing over the horizon with the ship carrying it.

"Right... ROB, lets go" James said

They followed the ship until they came to a large house a good few miles from the city, it was shaped like a crescent moon, two stories tall, the majority of the walls were wooden, but there were plenty of windows, The cruiser put Mercury's ship down behind the house, in-between the crescent ends.

There was a large landing pad, the right size for the Great Fox to the right of the grand building, They set the ship down and unboarded after navigating the multiple corridors, as they got off the ramp, a Vixen around James age ran out the large backdoor of the building and ran into James arms, she then gave Fox a quik hug.

"MOM, not infront of the guys" Fox moaned blushing as Falco and Slippy snickered

"Well sorry, but I aint seen my boys since last week, and oh... you must be the alien that crashed" the vixen said sweetly "I'm Vixy McCloud, nice to meet you"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, I'm Mercury McRanger" he said kindly

The McCloud's went inside with Mercury to discuss the Academy and tell his the rules and such. The others went home, using the Star Fox and ROB.

"So Mercury, the rules are pretty basic, No fighting, Cussing, harassment, prejudice, sexism, and finally no... reproducing... There is a dress code, but for your sake, they may make an exception, as you don't have a tail... do you?" James said

"No tails on me" Mercury said

"Also, there is a hover craft that picks up students, you can ride on it to school"

"Oh, no I'm not, I'll get in my jeep and follow the bus to the Academy"

"Okay, there's no rules about that, maybe Fox could actually go with you in the Jeep"

"Mercury if you don't mind me asking, what does your name mean, I never heard one like it?" Vixy asked curious

"Its the name of the planet I was born on, the one I spent everyday off my life on until the sun went supernova" Mercury said sadly

"oh, I'm sorry for asking" she quickly said

"Nah, its ok, if you want, there's some old maps and pictures and videos of my Solar System you can see in the ship if you want?"

"Really?!" Fox exclaimed "I would have thought you'd ditch anything making you remember that day"

"Nope, if that was the case I'd ditch my job, I'll go get the stuff" Mercury left the table and went into the ship and gathered the stuff into a crate, he took it back and placed it on the table when Fox said "Hey mom, dad, can I take Mercury round the city, so he has some clue of where he's going when he's alone there?"

"Yeah sure, but be safe, and don't kill anyone" James shrugged

"Be back by 12" Vixy said

The two left and Mercury said "We're taking the Jeep" and headed or his ship, they went up the ramp and Mercury and Fo unstrapped the Jeep from its holding bay, Mercury grabbed his four pistols and put his shotgun over his shoulder and took a few small waist packs of ammo.

"You really need all that?" Fox asked

"You never know, besides, there's always a racist, 3rd system I discovered, some fish guy called me a Non Fin and started shooting at me, the 5th system, someone thought I was an ancient demon and tried to crash a ship into me"

"Wow, well best hopes for tonight then" Fox said hopping in the left seat, Mercury put his Helmet on his lap and started the Jeep, he then drove out the ship, down the ramp, he then shouted "SHIP LOCKDOWN" as they drove away.

Mercury followed Fox's directions into the city and down a few streets, getting a lot of stares from pedestrians. They finally stopped outside a nightclub.

"Come on, this is the best place in the city" Fox said

"Okay, but ain't getting drunk and ending up with some furry chick" Mercury joked, the duo got out the jeep and Mercury locked it. They walked up to the entrance, a red carpet with a small fabric archway cover over it, a strong looking Panther and Dog stood at guard near the entrance, bot wore grey pants with black shirts and shoes.

Fox Casually walked past them saying "Hey Joe, Hey Jake" The two bouncers nodded back, but as Mercury went to pass, they stopped him.

"Whoa, who and WHAT are you?" The dog asked

"A Human, and I'm called Mercury"

"Whoa guys, he's with me" Fox said and the two bouncers split to let him in.

They walked through a dark corridor into a large room, filled with neon lights and teens and young adults partying as a DJ performed. "Lets go" Fox said.

 **3 hours later**

Mercury was carrying Fox out the Club, Fox had got hammered at the bar and had almost started a fight with the DJ, Mercury dumped him in the passenger seat of his jeep, he then walked round and into the drivers seat.

"Well that could have gone better" Mercury said starting the Jeep up

"Your telling me **hiccup** I didn't get the she wolfs number" Fox said drunk

"hahaha... oh your gonna have such a hangover" Mercury laughed.

"Screw you... wait do you smell that?" Fox asked, suddenly sobering up slightly

"Smell what?" Mercury asked confused as he took a left

"STOP THE CAR" Fox shouted, Mercury hit the brakes and the Jeep screeched to a halt

"WHAT" Mercury shouted

"I smell a woman... her 'scent' is close by" Fox said sniffing the air

"So a woman's horny lets go" Mercury said

"Nuh-uh... it ain't mating and heat season yet, too early... so no one should be like that unless something is going down." Fox explained

"Okayyy... I'll check it out, lead me to the whatever, but how come you sobered up so easily?"

"Simple, I sober up pretty quickly when some thing is happening... now turn round"

Mercury followed Fox's directions until Fox made him park up near an alley. "Down there" Fox said sniffing the air and pointing down the alley.

"Okay stay here, I don't trust your fighting yet, besides I got the guns and armour" Mercury said putting his Helmet on, he stepped out the jeep and pulled his Shotgun off his back and turned the flashlight attachment on. He walked towards the alley, flashlight pointed at the ground, he got to the corner and swung round the corner and pointed the gun down the alley, illuminating it in the flashlights glow.

At the end of the somewhat short alley was a crew of 4 animals all dressed in black clothes, hoodies and jumpers, a Hare, a Husky, a Leopard and a Tiger, these for were pinning an unconscious female cat to the wall, the Husky was rubbing her crotch with his fingers when Mercury stepped in, "OI, let her go" He shouted putting the gun sights to his eye beneath the helmet.

"or what" The Tiger said, pulling a blaster from his pants, the Hare and Leopard did the same, but the Leopard had two blaster pistols.

"Or this" Mercury said, he blasted the hare's shin cap as he fell to the ground holding his leg, the other two opened fire, red beams shot at Mercury which he dodged, the husky meanwhile dropped the cat to the ground, and pulled out a blaster a little larger than the pistols his friends used. He opened fire, the blaster was semi-automatic

 _Great a bloody sub machine gun_ Mercury thought, he shot the white beams from his shotgun again as they scattered, hitting the Leopard in his right arm as he dropped his blaster, he used his other to keep shooting however.

Mercury fired shot after shot at the rapist, aiming for non killing areas, The Hare was still out of action, The Tiger went down holding his arm, the Leopard went down holding his leg and arm. and finally The Husky, Mercury Took cover, he put the shotgun back over his shoulder, he pulled out two of his pistols and rapid fired at the Husky, The Husky fired back with red beams at Mercury who took cover behind a bin container that was closer as he reloaded. He stood up over his cover and fired again, this time he heard a shriek of pain, sounding like a women's, he thought he might of hit the woman in distress but when he poked his head round and saw the Husky holding his crotch as blood poured out, Mercury laughed out loud as the Husky cried.

Mercury went to each of the crooks who weren't unconscious from pain already, and knocked them out with a kick to the head. He then approached the cat lady and realised that he knew her... Dr Mya.

"Oh damn" he muttered as he saw her clothes state, she was wearing a red shirt with black skirt, but there were rips around the breast are of her shirt, her skirt was also ripped, up the sides, so that her skirt was now basically two large flaps, he picked up the unconscious, large breasted, white furred cat bridal style and carried her to the alley end as sirens pierced the sky.

Mercury put her in the Jeep and Fox began to check her pulse and then made sure she was ok.

Mercury spoke to a Rottweiler cop and a Red Falcon Cop, they got to work calling ambulances for the crooks.

"So what do we do with her?" Mercury asked getting into the driver's seat as Fox was in the seats behind him with the Dr layed out across the seats.

"We can take her back to my place, my mom knows medical stuff and my dad can contact her base, plus I don't think she'd like waking up in a hospital with the guys who did this to her being just down the hall"

"Alright, Lets go" Mercury said, they drove the jeep away from the scene, Fox semi standing and sitting as he made sure Dr Mya didn't fall off the seats.

They got back to the house and they got Mya out the jeep and Fox rushed ahead to get his parents while Mercury carried her bridal style again, he still had his helmet on as he carried her inside as Vixy and James rushed down a stair case with Fox.

"Quickly, put her in the guest room" James said, Mercury followed them up the stairs and into a spare room with a large white bed. As soon as he set her down, Vixy got to work, checking her pulse, sending James and Fox to get various things but when she wanted to make sure Dr Mya wasn't injured in anyway under her clothes... with only Mercury around for help...

"Mercury, help me get her clothes of" Vixy said urgently

"WAIT WHAT" Mercury shouted

"I want to make sure she hasn't got any injuries underneath her clothing"

"But-but" Mercury stuttered

"Throw aside morals for the moment, just help me" Vixy said sternly, Mercury took off his helmet and put it down on a dressing table and walked over, he leant on the bed.

"Okay grab her skirt and pull it down, slowly incase she was injured" Mercury obeyed and pulled her ruined skirt down slowly, revealing her florescent pink panties, Vixy used a pair of scissors to cut the ruined shirt up one side and on the sleeves, "Now Mercury, lift her up a little so I can get the shirt off" Vixy said, Mercury lifted her body up a little bit and Vixy took pulled the shirt off, Mercury gasped at her large breast in an equally pink bra.

Mercury put her down and backed away, "Thanks Mercury, now look over her body, brush some of her aside and tell me if you see any bruising or marks or cuts"

"Oh great" Mercury mumbled

"What was that?" Vixy asked

"Sorry, its just this is making me uncomfortable to say the least"

"No point blaming you, but please just help for now"

Mercury nodded and searched for any bruises, he searched her legs and waist when he noticed a large black bruise slightly covered by her Panties

"Uh, Vixy, she has a bruise... near the Low Zone" Mercury said nervously

"Where?" Vixy asked

"Mercury pointed at the bruise and Vixy inspected it. Just as James and Fox came through the bedroom door, both carried various green bags with + signs on.

Fox put his bags down, grabbed Mercury's helmet and led him out the room... then he burst out in laughter

"did, hahaha, you enjoy, hehehe, the view" Fox laughed

"Yes and No... it just made me uncomfortable" Mercury admitted

"How come?" Fox asked

"My girl back home, plus Mya is unconscious"

"Ah, your a noble man then" Fox joked

"I guess I am... I'm going to get some sleep, when does the Academy year start?"

"Tomorrow"

"Great... just Great"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoying the story so far, and don't worry I'll update this after JPA my Kung Fu Panda story that I'm also working on :)**

 **Have a nice Day/Night**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Is finally here,**

 **Sorry but I recently got... A... New... PUPPY :D**

 **Anyway, I been looking after him along with revising and doing work and stuff.**

 **Anyway thanks to Users:**

 _ **November Red Angel, comicsafe74, Kaymin Wolf, the warrior405,**_ ** _Blitzfoot_ and _SilverWingedPhoenix_**

 **for following the story/ making it a favourite, now reviews**

 **Firstly, _November Red Angel_ , I debated with myself whether he should do that but I went for the less gory option, idk why though :| ?**

 **Okay, the first Guest to leave a review, Humans are not the most supreme in this story ;)**

 **Uh... _ElatedElmo Eater,_ Do you mean my sexual 69 Joke? and is it a boring joke?**

 **finally the second guest... no offence or anything but that's pretty SAD... you say me saying the British took over the world killed it for you, it's just a piece of fiction for this story so every human speaks the same language for some reason, Hence the name of the site fan _FICTION _ I am British also, but why do I have the feeling that if I said a country like China or USA or Russia took over the world you wouldn't of left a review like that?**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Day 1 Part 1**

Mercury was asleep in his bed in his ship, It was a large white room, shaped like a perfect cube, it had his bed with white fabric and silk lined sheets and bedding in the left away from the door, a smooth white Mercurite Table, Mercurite is a strong but nice looking metal that resembles the stone Marble. and Also a wardrobe made of Birch wood.

He had spent most his night working on the A.I Core and had finally got it back online, but it's memory banks had been corrupted by Slippy meaning it lost most it's memory, except the files on Mercury and the ships stats. He was layed sprawled across his bed, only dressed in black fabric boxers, showing off his well toned body with slightly tanned skin. His armour was in various pieces around his room, His gauntlets **(forearm pieces)** were on his desk with his armour for his left leg, his right leg armour was at the end of his bed, his front chest piece was on the floor and his back piece was next to it, his metal armour boots were at the end of his bed aswell.  
His helmet was hanging on his bed post.

He was awoken from is slumber when the ship shouted, still with it's feminine voice "CREATURE NAMED FOX MCCLOUD AT CARGO BAY DOOR, REUESTS YOU TO WAKE UP"

"Okay... tell him give me a few minutes" Mercury said tiredly yawning, Mercury spent 5 minutes putting his armour on, leaving his helmet off, he then got his four pistols and put the two in his thigh holsters, the third on his chest holster and his last in the one under his left arm on his waist. He opened the cargo door to see Fox and Falco stood there waiting while his helmet was tucked under his right arm.

"hey guys" he said still tired, but then realised their clothes were different, full blue fabric jumpsuits with a picture of a planet... presumably Corneria on the left of their chest,

"Sup" Falco said while Fox said "Morning, we got to get to school, we got 30 minutes to get 5 miles away"

"Okay... but first your clothes?" Mercury said

"Its the Academy's uniform, don't worry dad made sure you don't have to wear these." Fox explained, making Mercury sigh in relief

"That's good, but how's Mya?"

"Dad called up the General and he sent a medical team from the base to pick her up, but she's fine and that bruise you found was nothing serious"

"Okay so she's fine, but what's traffic like?" Mercury asked looking for a fuel canister for his jeep.

"It's usually bad this time of morning, also, the vehicles of our world are like yours, with wheels, the ones you saw yesterday, the hover vehicles, they can only be owned by the rich or the military or the emergency services, so yeah" Fox explained.

"Okay, Wait.. is that a Harley?!" Mercury asked spotting the bike which looked so much like the one he'd seen in books about 21st century motorcycles as a kid.

"Yeah, that's mine" Falco said proudly

"Well... as traffic is bad, we use the bike and get there faster by lane splitting" Fox said

"you got a bike Fox?" Mercury asked

"Nah-"

"You can borrow my spare" Mercury said walking towards his pair of supermoto's, both matte blue with gold stripes down the left side of the furl tank.

"Thanks, but I'll ride on the back of Falco's like I usually do" Fox said shyly

"Why?" Mercury asked

"Simple, Mamma's boy here can't ride because Vixy won't let him, she's terrified about him having his own bike as he's reckless" Falco said holding back a laugh

"Oh wow, well let's go" Mercury said, he grabbed one of the survival backpacks from the wall, a pure blue one, he had packed it the night before when he got in, taking out the maps, compasses and some other stuff but instead packed it with a city map, a few pens, and the emergency rations that came with the pack along with his sea blue water bottles.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and got onto one of the bikes, he pushed his leg down onto the starting peg, making the engine rev, he tried until the fourth time the engine fully started. He rode it down the ramp as Falco started up his bike with a key and Fox got on the back.

Mercury rode off the ramp and ordered the ship to lock up until he got back, and to kill any intruders.

The two bikes roared off the concrete of the landing pad and around the house, going along the grass for a little area.

They then drove onto the main road that past the McCloud's house and the very few neighbours, they went full throttle down the street, but slowed down as they reached the city limits.

The next 2 dozen minutes were spent going down streets and between other road users, the whole while people would stare at the blue armoured Mercury on his equally blue bike. The trio then arrived at the academy and went into it's large parking lot, parking their bikes near the entrance.

They approached the front gate, to Mercury, it honestly looked like the Airports and Space ports that were on his race's planets and colonies, but refurbished for military use, there were guards at the entrance, 3 sets of double doors, The building it's self was big and White with the same symbol on Falco's and Fox's chest here and there around the facility, most the walls were concrete and stone but some had whole walls made of glass windows.

 **(when you picture the Academy search Heathrow airport Terminal 5 images)**

As the trio walked towards the Entrance, they noticed that basically everyone, Guards, Trainee's, Teacher's alike. The two animals knew it wasn't because of them, but because of Mercury, in his full Sea Blue armour with gold stripe from his left shoulder to left foot. As they got within 10 paces of the door, a Lizard guard blocked their path and said, "Commander wants you to go see him right now... alone" He handed Mercury a pamphlet with a map on, there was a large red circle drawn round a room on the top floor, floor 7.

The three of them shrugged and said goodbyes and see ya later's as Mercury used the map to navigate his way round the school, each corridor was filled with more and more people as they stared at him, but he would ignore them, after a few wrong turns and staircases, Mercury found himself outside a room with a brown door in a grey coloured hallway, the door had a gold plaque on it saying

 **Academy head office**

 **Brigadier General Lisa Sharp**

 **Currently: In office**

The last line was a small white card hung on a piece of rope and a nail. He knocked on the door and heard a kind femine voice from the other side call "Come in"

He opened the door to see a raptor like humanoid female, her body was brown scales with long black hair, her eyes were a stunning hazel brown, in a black knee skirt, with a black jacket and pink undershirt, she sat behind a black desk with some papers in her hand.

"Hi there, Mercury correct? I'm Commander Lisa Sharp, I'm the head of this Academy, now please take a seat" she said gesturing to the two black fabric seats that sat opposite her desk.

She continued once Mercury sat down, "Now, Mercury, I wanted to personally tell you the rules of the Academy and also ask you a few questions okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" Mercury responded politely

"Okay, firstly, can I request you take off your helmet for now, and also put all your current weapons on the table" She said sweetly, but with a clear strong authority behind it. Mercury took of his gun holsters, and put them on the table, he then removed his helmet to show his face. The Commander eyed him closely and inspected every detail of his face.

"Interesting, now the rules, one, No fighting unless authorised, two, no insulting teachers or fellow trainee's, three, listen in class, four, no foul language, five, no taking the Arwings for a joyride, six, no using the simulators without an instructor, seven, no stealing and finally nine, no mature acts on site" she said sternly, the last one making him blush a little, which made her giggle slightly

"Everyone blushes at that one, there are so many places people will do it, this building is really big after all" she chuckled "now the questions I have only been told your name so I have quite a few, are you in your planet's military?" she asked

"Yes... and no" Mercury said

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"The system I came form, we had all 8 planets colonized along with some asteroids, but our sun... went Supernova, now my race live in cruisers in space, I'm in the fleet military" he explained, the Commander looked shocked

"I'm sorry for asking that, I should have asked General Pepper for more info"

"No it's okay, it was over 2 years ago, most of my people are over it... kinda"

"Okay, I'm sorry once again, but next question, what rank are you?"

"I'm Brigadier General Mercury McRanger of His Majesty's Royal Colony Fleet" Mercury doing a salute sarcastically

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Then we're the same rank, and how did you get your rank at so young, what are you like 16, 17?"

"Simple, I became the SCOUT, and I'm 17, 18 in like 3 to 4 months"

"I'm 32 and I only got this rank after a few combat missions in Venom territory, but what kind of scout are you?"

"Our fleet had very limited materials to make new ships, so they could only make one, a SCOUT ship, my ship, I ly around the galaxy and look for new planets for my people to settle on" He said proudly

"I see, how good has it gone so far?"

"not including the events after the mist, great, 7 systems, 6 planets, and 7 billion out of 78 billion with planetary homes"

"78 BILLION, oh my you must need a lot of ships"

"Yeah, around 50 million colony cruisers and another 60 million to just produce the food and also hold the cargo and defensive ships aswell"

"My gods, now next question, how many combat missions have you flown?"

"one, the sixth system I went to, they shot at me on sight, I shot back and took out around 7 fighter craft like the ones I seen here, but that was with my bulky _HMS Pathfinding Fox_ and not a fighter." Mercury explained

"I see, now, what are your plans after and IF you can learn to fly our craft?"

"Simple, fly to the nearest planet I secured and radio to the fleet, I might bring them back here to see if we can make trade's and if your scientist know of any near by, habitable but uninhabited systems in the area"

"Good to know, now final question, do you have a family or in a relationship?" she asked slyly

"Wai, what?!"

"Are you romantically involved with someone, it's so we know if you have any family ties, when we send people on missions or training exercises, we have to know just in case worse should happen... even if we can't exactly contact yours"

"Well, I got my parents back on one of the colony ships, my girlfriend is a fighter pilot along with my friends who were in my training squad before I became the scout"

"okay, one last thing, some trainee's are a little... how you say... not friendly to 'foreigners' of the planet"

"Racist?"

"Yes in simplest terms, so be careful and don't let them get a reaction out of you or it could bring the press down on you like a ton of bricks and could get you in trouble with my superiors like General Pepper, and we will be letting you keep your weapons as you may need them for protection, BUT no killing or harming other trainee's with them"

"Understood Ma'am" Mercury responded nodding once, she pushed the pile of pistols and holsters towards him, he stood and put the weapons and holsters back on in the correct places.

"Thanks, but where do I go after this?" he asked

"Find Fox McCloud, who your familiar with already, your in all his classes so you just got to follow him"

"Thanks" Mercury said, he put his helmet on, said his goodbyes and walked out the door.

 **With Fox**

Fox and Falco found Slippy sat at one of the steel tables that were spread round the large dome like room that served as the mess hall, they sat with him and said their greetings as some others began joining their medium sized picnic style table.

The first two were a Cat and Fennec Vixen, The Cat was Katt Monroe, a pure pink cat with short white hair on her head her eyes a stunning blue, she sat next to Falco who was trying to conceal a blush beneath his purple feathers. The Vixen was Fara Phoenix, brown furred and a little shorter than Fox, her eyes like Katt's and her face filled with small light brown freckles on her fur, Both were dressed in standard Blue jumpsuits of the Academy.

The group once again began talking as three more arrived, A Lynx, a Cocker Spaniel and a Bulldog, The Lynx was Miyu, an orange and black furred Lynx with a silver metal ring piercing in her large left ear, her eyes were an amazing Hazel brown. The Cocker Spaniel was Fay Spaniel, a pure white dog with large white ears, her eyes a piercing Azul blue. The Bulldog was Bill Grey, his fur a milky brown and his snout an even lighter brown, his eyes a hazel brown like Miyu's. they too wore the blue jumpsuits.

The group all began exchanging greetings and small talk as they reunited but the mood of happiness was soon destroyed when a shadow fell over Fox. The group looked behind Fox to see a large Wolf, grey fur with a white chin, and grey eyes with a red eyepiece computer over his left. his jumpsuit was pulled won to his waist as he wore a white vest underneath showing off his well toned arms.

"Hey McCloud miss me?" The wolf asked as a green lizard and a black panther stepped out from behind him. The surrounding tables of people began muttering and whispering as the two groups faced each other off.

"Hey Wolf, how you doing" Fox said casually with a hidden venom

"Good Fo, but you know...we never had that fight on the last day of last year, and all those people who showed up never got to see a fight" Wolf said evilly

"Too bad, I was helping my dad with a Search and Rescue mission" Fox responded almost snarling

"Well... why don't we rearrange the fight for now eh?" Wolf snarled cracking his fist as he clenched them

"How about no... First day back fights always end in expulsions" Fox said

"Oh really.. are you afraid McCloud" Wolf said

Fox jumped from his seat and faced off Wolf, inches from each others faces. "I ain't afraid of nothing" Fox said

"well prove it and fight me" Wolf said picking Fox up by his collar, they may have similar builds and strengths and the same height but Wolf had the advantage because of the natural strength that came with being a Grey Wolf.

"Put him down" a voice said behind the group,

"Or wha-" Wolf said turning round but stopped talking when he saw a gun barrel in his face, he looked past the gun to see a gold visoured, blue helmet, he looked the figure up and down slowly, his big blue armour with the gold stripe and other pistol holsters.

"yeah.. fine" Wolf said, he dropped Fox and slowly walked away, he then noticed that on the other side of the blue armoured figure, his other hand was pointing another pistol at a cowering Panther and Lizard from his crew.

"Panther, Leon, lets go" he said casually as the three walked off eyeing the guns as both remained pointed at them as they left.

"Thanks for that, I thought I'd to throw a punch" Fox said

"No Problem" Mercury said holstering his pistols, the surrounding people kept staring until Mercury said "Next person to stare gets a bullet" the surrounding people immediately stopped staring. the two sat down back on the table as everyone except Slippy and Falco inspected Mercury.

"Guys this is Mercury McRanger" Fox said

"I'm the guy that crashed a few days ago" Mercury said sarcastically

"Nice to meet.. you" Katt said unsure what to think

"What she said... but quick question... what are you?" Miyu said earning a nudge from fay who hissed "Don't be rude"

"Oh right.. armour" Mercury removed his helmet and saw the shock on the new peoples faces. "I'm a Human"

"A Human ey? never heard of them, anyway I'm Katt" Katt said

"I'm Fara, nice to meet you" Fara said kindly

"I'm Bill"

"I'm Fay"

"I'm Miyu"

"Well nice to meet you all" Mercury said "Oh.. and Slippy... YOU BROKE MY A.I" he said fake angry

Slippy flinched and looked fearfully at Mercury "S-sorry" he stuttered

"I'm just joking man... but yeah you made my A.I lose a lot of it's memory banks because when you did the hack a virus was made"

"Oh sorry" Slippy said.

Fara then asked a question "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of name is Mercury, I've never heard anything like it before"

"Oh it's... well was the name of my former home planet" Mercury said,

"What do you mean?" Bill asked "was and former?"

"My System's sun went supernova, most my race got out, but my planet was destroyed along with a few others and the rest of the planets froze up"

"Oh. my. god." Miyu said in shock

"Damn... but where are your people now?" Katt asked

"In the fleet, around 80 million ships total, holding 78 billion of my people, there somewhere, but I know of a few planets that I found along the way that have been colonized by them"

"why ain't you with your fleet?" Fara asked confused

"I'm a Scout, its my job to find planets that we can colonize, I was in another system before this, they told me of systems in this area, so I went this direction and ended up in some mist covered asteroid belt filled with monster bug things.. then I crashed here"

"You went through the Haunted Fogs?!" Bill exclaimed

"If that's what there called then yeah"

"You lucky so of a horse... you have no idea how many ships from Katina have disappeared in there"

"Its the asteroids, the bugs live on them, all you got to do is destroy the asteroids before they get too close." Mercury said

Bill went to say something but a loud ringing bell erupted in the room.

"Time for class, Mercury follow me" Fox said standing with the others.

 _"Well here we go"_ Mercury thought as he followed Fox.

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 7, hope you enjoyed, don't forget to follow to keep up to date with the story as I publish more chapters.**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all, Mr Foxer, here, Hope your all enjoying the story so far.**

 **Also... OC REQUEST... You got an OC you want to see in this story? Let me know :D**

 **If I can make a way for your OC (Which I most likely can) then they could appear in the story,**

 *** Please note, depending on your OC's details could choose if s/he has a minor role or major role in story***

 **Anyway to the story :)**

 **P.S madscientist 313 I'm taking your advice and putting a small explanation In this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Day 1 Part 2 More Questions**

Mercury followed Fox and the others for a Few minutes, until Falco, Fox, Fara and Miyu stopped outside one class while Bill, Fay, Katt and Slippy continued down the hall.

They went into the class, but before Mercury entered, Fox turned to Mercury and said "just warning you... our registration teacher is a little... Eccentric"

"Okay, How bad can he be" Mercury said shrugging his armoured shoulders, fox just muttered "You have no idea"

The two entered the room and Mercury looked round, it was rectangular, a very light brown walls, and windows along the opposite side, the teachers desk, a mahogany wood and also the whiteboard where to his left as he walked in, to his right the room went back and had single seat and desk spread evenly round the room.

He looked at his new teacher, a short pig guy, his pale pink skin with a very large snout, his eyes a kind brown, he was wearing a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black tie, he had brown pants and black shoes. Mercury was about to ask Fox where he could sit when the Pig shot out his wooden chair and dashed to Mercury, turned out he was half the height a Mercury, only coming to his waist.

"My, my, my, your certainly interesting, what's your name? where are you from? are there any more of you here? are you carnivorous? are you mammal, amphibian, avian or other?" The pig asked quickly and curiously as he walked and ran round Mercury inspecting him.

"Uh..." Mercury said not sure what to say to the curious pig man, Fox nudged him and then he spoke again, he cleared his throat and said

"In order of your questions, Mercury McRanger, A planet called Mercury, No, Yes and Mammal" Mercury said politely

"well... nice to meet you, I'm Mr Copper" This made Mercury chuckle a bit, "Whats so funny?" The teacher asked

"Sorry sir, but where I'm from, we called Police, coppers and also as an insult we called them.. well... pigs" Mercury said nervously

"And why is that" Mr Copper asked narrowing his eyes

"Well, where I'm from all the animals that are you planets inhabitants are all non-sentient and feral where I come from"

"I see... Now go sit in the empty desk by Fox and Falco.. also I see you have guns on you, why?"

 _"OH MY GAWD... this guy doesn't stop with the questions does he?!"_ Mercury thought, then said"Well every other planet I been to some one has tried to attack me, because I look different, basically to stop the racist"

"Fine by me, now sit down until I call you up for something" The pig said as he returned to his seat, Mercury sat down in the seat next to Falco and Fox, Miyu was sat infront of Falco, Fara infront of Fox and Mercury was to the left of Fox in the Corner.

The old pig then shouted to the class of around 20,

"Okay Trainee's listen up, I am Mr Copper, I will be your Registration teacher and I'm also a teacher of history academics, so I might quiz you on your history knowledge from time to time, now we have two new students, First of all our outer this world guest, Mercenary McRaggers" The pig signalled for Mercury to come to the front

Mercury raised an eyebrow under his helmet, _"was that on purpose?"_ Mercury stood and walked to the front of the class, he turned to face the class and spoke

"So yeah, hi, I'm _Mercury McRanger_ and I'm just here for this year then I'm gone, I'm 17, I'm a human, and no I ain't the start of an invasion" Mercury said, glaring at the pig as he said his name.

"Now who's got questions?" The pig asked... Everyone excepts Fox's hand shot up "Mercenary you pick" The pig said again

"Uh.. You" He pointed to a golden furred Lioness in the front row, her voice was sweet as she asked "Where were you born?"

"The Saint Mary Hospital of the Planet Mercury... now you" he said pointing to a Minx with purple fur and black ears,

"How many of your species are there?" the guy asked

"78 Billion... you" he then pointed at Falco... who had to give a slightly awkward question

"How do you get it down?" he asked slyly

"Uh... well... like mammals... anyway you next" he said pointing at Miyu

"Where is your Home?" she asked, she had not been told by Fox of Mercury's peoples fate

"Well... Destroyed... yo-" Mercury went to pick the next person but Miyu continued "What happened?!"

"My systems Sun, went supernova, took out my planet, Mercury, then Venus then Earth and its moon then Mars, the Mars-Jupiter Asteroid belt and then half of Jupiter, the other 4 planets froze up the next day"

He then pointed at Fara who was waving her arm like crazy "where are your people now?"

"7 billion on planets I've secured and the other 71 billion are stuck on a huge fleet of space cruisers, but I don't know where the fleet is right now"

He then pointed at a lizard guy who asked "Before it was destroyed, how did your planet govern yourself?"

"we had a government and a monarchy, 2 centuries ago the British government declared war on the rest of Earth, Space travel was still in infancy at the time, anyway The Brits one, then population grew, we colonized planets then each planet got a government, but Earth is the home of the king, so each planetary government is like a sub-government to Earths, and the King who is now the Admiral of the fleet ruled the entire system"

He then pointe at a Labrador girl who asked "Why did they declare war on their own planet?"

"Simple, Space travel was still pretty young like I said, but everyone was still stuck on Earth, the territories of Earth were split into countries, Britain was made up of 4 countries, England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland, anyway they saw an opening and took it"

He picked a Red falcon girl next, "How many countries were there and how did 'Brit-un' win?"

"188... there were 189 the year before but North Korea's leader was overthrown and the territory was given to the south Koreans, anyway The Brits won with tactics and sheer force, they conquered Europe first as they were in a thing called the EU which was a pact of countries, it also allowed them to move their troops freely through Europe, a continent anyway Britain used this to their advantage and took over Europe with Military might, next was Ireland and Greenland, they got taken over easily, but the Irish were stubborn. Next The continent Africa, Africa was a very poor continent and their armies were bankrupt from a war on terrorist in the countries in the continent, they fell easily."

"Then the middle east, that was a little harder than Africa as that was the home and origin of terrorist at the time, then Asia, The Chinese were apparently a MASSIVE pain in the arse as they had the worlds largest army and population, but they were all quantity not quality, anyway The brits were strong enough along with the Indian Gurkhas who had sworn loyalty to the crown in world war 2 to defeat them eventually, next The Russians, They were the Hardest of all, even harder than America but I'll talk about that in a minute, Anyway the Russians were extremely stubborn they threw every last, man and woman who could fight at the Brits, they gave the longest fight, next the Japanese, they fell very easily, just a couple bombing runs and a hydrogen bomb, they surrendered"

"Then The Brits were approached by The Australians, the biggest country in the next Continent Oceania, they made a deal with the brits, they merged their government into ours and our newly united countries took over the rest of Oceania, the Philippines, Vietnam, New Zealand and a bunch of others. Then the next was America, Canada and Iceland, But the Canadians also made a deal like the Aussie's did and helped take over Greenland... Then America, they were hard aswell, but they fell because they were TOO reliant on technology, The Brit and Canadian Cyber units simply hacked into America's most secure systems and took control of the drones, and more specifically a prototype drone that was a high speed nuclear deployer, then a city called Washington went adios, then finally south America they fell easily, but not after local drug cartels and gangs fought to defend their Favela hideouts, they were more of a challenge than the military forces themselves. And then that's it world domination and by 2150 every human spoke the same language... kinda funny how one of the smallest countires in the wolrd took it over hehehe"

"wow" was all Mr Copper could say as the others looked a little wide eyed. Mr Copper finally came back to reality as the door opened

"Oh hi there, you must be the other new Trainee aswell" he said kindly, to the beautiful Blue Vixen in her blue jumpsuit uniform.

"yes sir, I'm Krystal Sapphire" **(apparently she doesn't have a 2nd name so I just chose this)**

Mercury walked back to his seat and noticed Fox's mouth hung open, Mercury swore he could fit a bowling ball into Fox's mouth.

Mercury sat down and said to him, "Hey Fox, you in there?" Fox didn't respond, Miyu and Fara turned in their seats to look at Fox, his eyes wide, his mouth open, his ears perked up to max height, Falco got out his seat and waved his hand infront of Fox's eyes, still nothing. The girls gave each other a knowing smile while the boy's tried to get him into reality, Meanwhile the Vixen Krystal had just finished saying a few words about herself and requested not to take questions.

Mr Copper pointed to the seat infront of Mercury which was empty, as she walked over, her blue jumpsuit hugged her body making her figure stand out, Fox kept his eyes on her the whole time, she turned to look at the group on the surrounding tables, she looked at them all once, she stared at Mercury for a few seconds, but then her gaze returned to Fox, they just stared into eachother eyes until they both realised they were staring and napped their heads away from eachother, Falco, mercury were confused, Miyu and Fara both knew something was amidst.

Krystal hadn't told the class she was a telepath, she feared she would be rejected by them for her gift, she had quickly read the minds of all the students in the room to see what they were thinking and what they were like... She like the group she was next to the most, The Brown Vixen was thinking how pretty Krystal was and what she would like as a friend, the Lynx girl thought she was ok looking and would give the male foxes a torrent of nosebleeds, The Falcon was too busy of thinking of a poem he was making for someone called Katt, the armoured figure was thinking of what was going on back with his people, but the one that interested her the most was the Fox.

His mind buzzing with activity, all the activity because of her, how beautiful she was, how graceful she looked, and so many more nice things, most the guys who looked at her like this usually involved 'certain activities' in their minds, all fuelled by lust, but his mind was not fuelled by lust... but something else.

"Okay Trainee's get to first Lesson, Head to Gym 2 and wait for Miss Lexis for your physical evaluation" Mr Copper said to the class as a short ringing sound erupted.

The Trainee's stood from their seats and walked out the class... **To be continued in Chapter 9 Day 1 Part 3**

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review and such,**

 **Remember OC request will end on 10/02/2016 (10th of February 2015)**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hi all, Mr Foxer here, How you all doing?**

 **Now, I will be DELETING guest reviews on this story, as it seems that those who can't get the fact this is a _FICTIONAL STORY_ are causing an argument of the small variant in the reviews, So adios to most the guest who don't have anything to say other than 'I'm calling BS because Britain would never control the world'**

 **Now on a more positive note... we have hit just over 1500 views and 400 visitors. as of 04/02/2016**

 **Also the OC's of user _cosmicsafe74_ will be appearing in approximately 3 chapters :)**

 **Now, I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review, But no flaming and causing arguments with other users plz :|**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Day 1 Part 3 Promise too far**

Mercury followed the others out the class, but as they exited Fox dashed off and caught up to Krystal.

"Hi there" Fox said friendlily

"Hello" Krystal said, she quickly searched his mind and found out he wanted her to join his Pack. Groups of friends in the Lylat system were known as 'Packs', Packs were usually tight knit and filled with long term friends.

"I'm Fox McCloud and your Krystal right?"

"Yes, that's right, so did you need something?" She asked sweetly

"Oh uh.. no, I was just wondering, do you have any friends here?"

"No. not really I moved here from Cerinia, a planet just outside the system, just over... say about a week ago?"

"Well, in that case, would you like to... c-come say hi to the pack, There's me, Miyu the Lynx, Fara the Fennec fox, Falco the falcon, Katt the cat, Slippy the toad, Bill the bulldog, Fay the spaniel and then Mercury, the hu-man, he recently crashed into the planet"

"Well... yeah why not" Krystal said with a smile, Fox's ears perked up with a slight blush on his cheeks, he lead Krystal over to the group who were stood by an Atrium entrance, a blue set of steel double doors, the group had been fully reunited as Bill, Slippy, Katt and Fay returned from their registration class. The 8 of them watched as Fox lead the blue Vixen over to them.

"Guys, this is Krystal" Fox said kindly gesturing to Krystal

The group broke into greetings and introduced themselves, Mercury however seemed a little uneasy and Fox saw this.

"Hey Mercury, something up?" he asked, the others looked at Mercury as he seemingly inspected Krystal.

"I don't know, but whenever she's around, no offence, but my HUD system goes crazy, it usually warns me of things like radio waves, explosives, lasers, targeting beams, and also Mental waves... but it won't tell me the exact problem... Anyway like I said no offence intended, I'm Mercury McRanger" Mercury said rubbing his helmet where his chin would be, then shaking Krystal's hand.

"Uh.. nice to meet you hehehe" Krystal said nervously, _Oh no does that mean his helmet picks up my telepathy?_

"C'mon Mercury, you're making her feel uncomfortable" Fox said with a hint of annoyance, he couldn't explain it but he felt protective of her for some weird reason. _5 minutes of meeting her and I'm defending her WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON_

Krystal heard Fox's thoughts and smiled to herself as the group walked into the large dome like Atrium, the room was extremely large and a perfect circle, a running tack ran round the edge while training equipment a few bleacher **(Bench/seat Thingies)** sets were spread out in the middle of the track.

Mercury and Krystal couldn't do anything but Follow the pack like drones as they were both new to the Academy. They eventually found themselves sat on the front row of bleachers, the bleachers had 10 seats per row, so this allowed Mercury, Fox and the others to have their own row, from right to left it went, Slippy, Falco, Katt, Bill, Fay, Miyu, Fara, Krystal, Fox then Mercury at the far right.

They sat their in their blue jumpsuits, (minus Mercury in his blue and gold armour) with another 40 trainee's for a few minutes until a beautiful (By Cornerian standards) Snow white Artic Fox with beautiful ice white eyes walked in, she was dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a tight grey shirt, showing off her medium sized bust and beautiful curves. But she wasn't alone, behind her came General Pepper, the old hound in his red uniform with black boots and gloves, his chest a barrage of medals, he of course was followed by a group of soldiers as escorts along with a very familiar white cat and finally a short stubby green toad, both the cat and toad in white labs coats.

The Artic Vixen stood infront of the 50 trainee's and shouted in a harsh voice that sapped all the drooling guys from their trances, "Attention Kiddies, I am Miss Lexis, I am your Fitness and Health Instructor, when in this Atrium, your on MY Territory, so NO ONE Mucks about or they can expect a week in the Garage and another 2 on Locker Duty, but first you may notice we have some very important guest, General Pepper himself along with Scientist Dr Mya-Rose and Professor Toad, they are here to... inspect our latest news channel buzz's performance"

All eyes promptly fell onto Mercury... but then it got worse as Miss Lexis Continued "... Without his fancy space armour"

Mercury stood up and was about to protest but then Mya spoke up.

"Mercury, you did promise you'd show me your body in exchange for shelter on the planet, besides you saw my body the night you saved me... which I am grateful for" She said fake pouting, some of the trainee's snickered while Mercury felt like his armour as going to melt from the intense heat of his blush, he sighed in defeat and then said "Fine... but where's the lockers?"

"Oh there aint any" Miss lexis said "well not for guys anyway as you guys are always on about how 'Great' your bodies are so we saved money by not building a guys locker room as you guys are always boasting"

This made Mercury blush even more, he then took off his helmet and those who hadn't seen his face before gasped at his furlessness **(Real word IDK)** He then asked Fox to hold his helmet, which he did. Mercury walked over to a nearby table and took his four pistol holsters off and placed them on the table, then his ammo pouch, a small bag just above his rear on his waist line. Next his Wrist and hand gauntlets, he pressed a button on each one, a small red one just where his thumb digit met his wrist. the gauntlets opened up a little and he pulled them off, revealing his furless hands and lower arms, he then pressed a set of small red buttons around his torso, 2 on his neck guard, two under the armpits and two on the sides of his waist. His Body armour then had the crack down each side appear, the front came off first and Mercury pulled it off and placed it on the table, then let the back piece fall onto the ground, he picked it up and put it on the table, meanwhile the others were getting good look of his shirtless, well toned furless body, he sat on the table and the others got a good look of his six pack, he pressed more red buttons around his legs and the armour came off in multiple parts.

By time he was done, he was stood in nothing but a pair of blue boxers and blue socks.

"So now what, you got some Gear or am I running in me boxers" Mercury asked the fascinated crowd

"Um... well... no... we ordered some custom gear for you, as you don't have a tail nut it hasn't arrived so..." Mya said

"OH SON OF A BLOODY CUNT WAFFLE BLOODY TWAT OF LONDON" Mercury shouted in disbelief and anger _They made me undress when they got no other clothes for me... AH I need to shoot something_ Mercury thought. **(No offense to Londoners)**

"Okayyy... That was a lot of cussing, another rule not to break in my atrium, but I'll let it slide this time, anyway the rest of you guys get changed, girls to the lockers" Miss Lexis said shocked firstly but then kindly afterwards.

As the guys got changed around the atrium and the girls left to get changed in the lockers, Slippy walked up to the Professor "Hey dad" Slippy said and then the two broke into a conversation, This Left Mercury stood with General Pepper and Mya and the guards near some fitness equipment.

"So, Mercury wow fast can you go and or how long?" Mya asked

"Uh... I don't know, the most exercise I could get on the ship was by either running round the ship a couple of times, or going for hikes on some planets I scouted"

"Okay, then We'll test you first, get on the treadmill, We'll get you going for 3 minutes on 2km an hour, It'll increase by 2 every 1 minute"

"Wait, You use Kilometres?!" Mercury asked

"Yes, 1000 metres" Mya said confused

"And tell me how your time works" Mercury said

"well, we got 60 seconds in a minute, then 60 minutes in an hour then 24 hours in a day and 7 days in a week, then 365 days or 54 weeks in a year"

"Oh my god, your planet is at the same time range as Earth" Mercury said putting his hand on his head

"Earth?" Mya asked intrigued

"The original planet of my people, we used the EXACT same time counting"

"But what about your other planets?" Mya asked, from what she learnt from the maps and files Vixy McCloud gave her after the Military team picked her up, there were multiple planets in the system so surely they couldn't all be on the same timezone.

"Oh simple, when the planets were colonized, the scientist messed with the planets core by doing something I don't know, anyway it either slowed the orbiting down or made it faster to match Earths time, but each had to be a good few hours apart to avoid planet eclipses"

"Which are?" Mya asked again, she had a notepad out and was writing everything he said down

"When a planet blocks the sun for another planet behind it causing the world to go dark until fixed"

"I see" Mya said, a few minutes passed and everyone had finished changing and were now stood at attention infront of Miss Lexis... Mercury still in boxers and socks.

"Okay, 4 minutes 13 seconds to change, not bad, but by the end of this year, you'll all be ready in under 2 minutes got it?" Miss Lexis said sternly

"Ma'am Yes Ma'am" The group responded

"Now, as requested by the Scientist, we'll be doing the treadmills first and of course our esteemed guest here will be running first"

Fox whispered into Mercury's ear "The treadmill is the thing you run on until you fall down or jump off, both hurt like hell"

Mercury stepped forward and onto the sleek white machine wit black tread, he stood ready to go, but Mya asked him to remove his socks, once done, the Professor and Dr Mya attacked a bunch of wires to Mercury's head and chest, Miss Lexis turned to the class and said

"Don't worry you won't need wires, there only for him", this got a few sighs of relief from some trainee's

Mya attached the last wire to Mercury's chest and then said "Remember what I said about the machine timing and speed" Mercury merely nodded and he stood ready once again, the machine whirred to life and he started off at a jog, then at a slow run, he kept running for a few more minutes, most only got to 26 km/h **(km/h Kilometres an hour)** according to Mya, he was nearing that speed, he was now at 24 km/h and he showed no sign of stopping, they all watched as he kept running and running and running, the machines the wires ran to all showed his vital signs, all were perfectly fine. He reached 30 Kmh, beads of sweat now rolling down his head and chest, everyone watched in awe for the next few minutes until he reached 40kmh, The sweat was now like a rain from his head.

Dr Mya then called out "It's now switching to an increase of 1 every 1 minute"

for the next 3 minutes he ran and ran full sprint on the machine, but as he was 30 seconds from 44 kilometres an hour, he tripped and fell, he was flung off the treadmill with the wires and almost toppling the machines if the wires hadn't come loose, the treadmills automatic shut off activated as he rolled off.

He was layed on his back looking up dizzy, he tried to stand but his legs refused to move, he looked down and saw multiple red marks and a few blood wounds from his burnt skin... _Nothing like Tread burn again_ Mercury thought, remembering a similar situation back in the fleet academy, Day 118 he believed.

Mercury then felt some hands touching his leg where a burn was, he felt the course of stinging through his body and looked down to see Dr Mya and Professor Toad collecting some of his blood.

"Oi, I need that" Mercury joked

"I know, but you can make more right? you do have blood producing cells don't you?" Mya said not catching the joke.

"Yeah I do... but uh... I can't move my legs or arms" Mercury said worried

"I'm not surprised how long you ran and how fast as well" Mya said chuckling

"How long and fast?" Mercury asked as two soldiers brought in a stretcher bed for him.

"24 minutes 29 seconds, and you reached a max speed of 43.9 Kilometres an hour" Mya said happily

"AH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, less then 1 kilometre an hour than the record holder" Mercury shouted in disbelief and annoyance

"Who?"

"There was this guy in the 21st century of my people, around 200 years ago, about 2010 or something? anyway, there was this guy called uh... Usain something, he still holds the record for the fastest human ever recorded, the fastest he went which is his record is 44.7 Km/h or something round that"

Mercury was carefully lifted onto the stretcher and carried out the room, Dr Mya and Professor Toad then gathered up his armour and pistols and put them into a small hover trolley contraption to carry the heavy gear, they took him and his gear to the medical bay.

The medical bay was a large rectangular white room, one side was lined with cupboards and sinks, the other had 2 separate black mattress beds along the wall with chairs and tables and curtains near them. Mercury was put onto the furthest bed from the door and his gear unloaded and placed under his bed.

Once done, the soldiers left and this left Dr Mya, Professor Toad and Mercury alone,

Professor Toad spoke first "well, I'm only a technical scientist and developer so I'll leave him in your capable medical hands Dr Mya" and with that he left the Human and white furred cat alone.

Dr Mya quickly looked at Mercury with a blush then went to the cupboards and searched for the things she'd need, under a few minutes later, she stood next to him, she placed bandages, ointment, medical tape, water and finally a small towel on the table top next to Mercury's medical bed, he was layed out so his left was against the wall and his right side was facing Dr Mya.

"So, which bit hurts the most?" she asked

"probably... my right leg, its stinging like hell and it hurts too much to move" Mercury responded trying to move his body in small movements, each causing large amounts of pain. Mya immediately got to work, "Okay this might sting a little" she said, she dunked the towel in the water and began rubbing his red, sore skin causing stinging pains all over his leg. Once she made sure she was done, she got the ointment and squirted some into her hands and rubbed the ointment from her hands into the tread burns. she then lifted his leg up a little bit and she then wrapped his leg in bandages, she poured a little bit of the ointment into the bandages to help, finally she secured the bandages by using the medical tape to secure it tight.

There were multiple tread burns around Mercury's body, there was another on his right ankle, one on the right of his torso, one on his right shoulder and one final one on the right of his forehead. Mya worked efficiently on his wounds, repeating the same process over and over again, but when she had to do his head things became... awkward and intimate.

She couldn't properly reach his head wound, so she sat on the edge of his bed and leaned over him, her large bust hovering over his head as she inspected the wound, she got another wet towel and cleaned his head wound, then the ointment then the ointment soaked bandages, but as she went for the medical tape to secure the bandage, she leaned a little too carelessly for the tape on the table and ended up slipping, she grabbed the nearest thing she could... Mercury.

She pulled him out is bed and onto the floor, she opened her eyes and saw Mercury was on top of her, she was layed on her back with her arms round his neck, he was crouched over her, his arms on either side of her head and his legs spread with hers going underneath him. They both just stared into eachothers eyes, it seemed like eternity but was only a few seconds as Mya's face slowly rised and her lips met Mercury's.

The two slowly stood up, hardly breaking he kiss, they fell back onto the bed Mercury below her and her straddled on his crotch as they kissed passionately... Some unmentionable things happened in that room soon after. **(What I'm a T Rated writer, what did you expect)**

 **Meanwhile back in the Fleet of Humans**

Aura was sat in a bed... a white medical bed, she was dressed in a white gown... but her perfect figure was not what it used to be... she had a rather 'large' bump in her stomach...

 _Oh Mercury, please be okay... I never got to tell you about my wonderful surprise for you... please come home safe and sound._

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 9, I hope you enjoyed, once again, don't forget to leave a review tell me hat you think... but no flaming though, I had enough of that just about UK domination in this story... yeesh.**

 **Anyway have a good day/night**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I all, Here's Chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy**

 **But first thanks to the following people for following/making he story a favourite or both**

 **Users: Blitzfoot, _CP020, Kaymin Wolf, November Red Angel, RedstoneLP2, SilverWingedPhoenix, TheQuestionMark101, cosmicsafe74, thefox123, the warrior405, trebor1212, xwingace1234_**

 **Thanks to all these people, Also bryan mccloud and cosmicsafe74 will have their OCs In this story, bryans in around 2 chapters and cosmic's in around 5 because of the plot I have.**

 **No onto the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Alerting the Good and bad**

Mercury walked out the Medical room in full armour, his last 30 minutes in there had been quite... intimate, but the actions he had done filled his mind and heart with so many emotions, naturally as he was a guy, there was the Lust and Desire to do it again, but there was also Shame and Guilt as he thought of Aura back in the Fleet.

He walked slowly back into the atrium just in time to see Fox jump of the treadmill and roll across the ground. Mercury chuckled a little as he watched Fox struggle to get up. He walked over and joined the pack who greeted him, Fox finally managed to get up and he walked over, Mercury noticed that everyone in the pack were sweating like crazy, Fox must of been the last to go.

"So Mercury, you were gone quite a while" Falco said mischievously, the others looked at the large round clock above the door of the atrium and realised Faloc was right

"Yeah, where'd you go?" Miyu asked

"Medical wing" Mercury said quickly and nervously

"Okay.. but what took you so long?" Fara asked tilting her head a little

"I had ALOT of Tread burns" Mercury said

"okay... truthfully" Fox said grinning

"That is the truth" Mercury said defensively, Meanwhile Krystal had read his mind and searched his memories and knew what he had done, she had to stop herself from gasping in shock

"No, its not, and we all know it" Bill teased everyone nodded in agreement

"I ain't telling" Mercury said

"So something did happen?" Fay said chuckling

"Does it involve a certain white Cat?" Katt asked, Mercury didn't answer which only added to the questions

"Oh.. it does, Tell us hat happened please" Slippy begged

"N-NO" Mercury said loudly, the others laughed until Krystal said

"Come on guys, if he wants to keep his life private so be it"

Fox then sighed and said "Well... okay, lets drop it... for now" Fox said, knowing he could bug Mercury all day and night once they got home.

"Thank you Krystal" Mercury said, but inside his helmet his HUD was going CRAZY about warnings of Mind Wave Activity.

"No problem, But now you owe me" Krystal joked

Dr Mya then walked into the Atrium, she looked like she did before, dressed smartly, but her fur on her uncovered legs seemed a little messy, the others spotted this once Falco pointed it out.

"Getting Frisky with the natives on week 1 are we Mercy" Falco teased making the others giggle, Mercury was blushing a deep crimson under his helmet.

"N-No" Mercury said nervously and embarrassed making the others burst out laughing, _Great they probably guessed what happened now_ Mercury thought

The lesson ended soon after and Mercury Followed Fox and the others to 'The Range' which is basically what they called the Weapons class. According to Fox the Instructor was a former Drill instructor or soldiers who fought in the war with another Planet called Venom, Mercury walked in the room expecting a harsh looking Tiger or Bear... but was met by a short Pug guy who came up to his waist.

He was dressed in green camo combat cargo pants with a black T-shirt tucked in and a green beret on his head.

"LINE UP KIDDIES LETS GO GO GO" he shouted harshly, his voice was the loudest thing Mercury had ever heard... not literally, but it was one of the top things.

Mercury fell in line with the others, two rows of 5, The pack of friends had all been coincidentally put into one group. Mercury was stood on the end of the front row with Fox, Fara, Miyu and Katt inline with him and Falco, Slippy, Fay and Krystal behind.

"OKAY KIDDIES, LISTEN UP. I am Instructor Briggs, your first and last words of a sentence will be SIR got it, you will do exactly as I say when I say GOT IT"

The group responded with 'Sir Yes Sir'

"GOOD, Now I understand that our Metal friend here is unfamiliar with our weapons... IS that correct" Briggs asked

"Sir yes Sir" Mercury said

"I also see you got your own weapons with you... I want a demo, stand over there in row 3 of 5 and wait for the targets, and yes live ammo is permitted" Briggs said harshly, Mercury obeyed and stepped up between some wooden dividers that separated each of the 5 stalls, he pulled out two of his guns and held them facing the barrels up, ready to shoot the 'targets' whatever they maybe.

The others watched as Briggs pulled a lever and suddenly Holographic, round, red targets began floating round the 30metre range, Mercury unloaded both clips, each shot sounding like a small explosion, into the targets, around 50 of them _Gotta love extended clips_ Mercury thought, more targets appeared as he had to reload, instead of reloading though, he dropped his guns and pulled the other two from his thigh holsters and unloaded those clips, but when he had to reload and switching wasn't an option, his hands moved like lightning, he pressed the clip release buttons with his thumbs, letting the clips drop, he then slammed the pistols to the small pockets attacked to his thighs which held spare pistol clips, he pulled the guns back up and opened fire again.

This time when he was done, the session ended, Mercury slowly reloaded his two guns and put them into his thigh holsters then picked his other two from the ground and did the same to those. He turned round and sa the others covering their ears as they looked at a holographic screen which said

 **Targets 200  
Accuracy 99.5%  
Misses 1  
Hits 199  
KIAs 199**

Mercury was pleased with his score, even Briggs was shocked,

"well.. that was unexpected" Briggs finally said "But why do your guns sound like someone detonated a bomb each shot?"

"Oh uh... sorry for not telling you that, anyway they use a powder called Meteor powder which detonates behind the Energy beam Bullets and propels them forward, then the bullet heads up the barrel which has Electrical 'spinners' which rotates the inside of the barrel as the bullet goes through, giving it extra power and thrust, we used to have a thing called gunpowder, but we ran out of the stuff to make it, so we scoop up Asteroids and Meteors and melt the ice to water, then use the natural chemicals in the rocks center to make the powder these use" Mercury explained

"I see, now is he here? okay he is, Fox your the best shot.." This made Falco a bit annoyed ".. show him our weapons"

Fox approached the same stall Mercury used, but on the way he picked up two standard laser pistols and some energy cells, he repeated the same test as Mercury but his lasers made a kid of 'peow' and 'poosh' sound, when he finished the board showed...

 **Targets 200  
Accuracy 99%  
Misses 2  
Hits 198  
KIAs 198**

Fox was a little bit annoyed that Mercury had 'beaten' him by 0.5% but he shrugged it off. The others looked on as they all took turns operating various Cornerian Weapons from the pistols Fox used, to a long sniper rifle thing that Mercury spent most the lesson trying to get to work for him, it just seemed Alien snipers did not like him... AT ALL, he couldn't get a shot out of it.

The lesson ended and Mercury followed Fox for another 3 hours, from another lesson, then to break then to 2 more lessons, each were boring, The first one was Simulation safety lesson, learning how to ENTER a simulator properly, then break which was uneventful and Mercury discovered something, HE LOVED CORNERIAN FOOD, then the lesson after break was another examination, but this time instead of health and fitness it was knowledge, so Mercury found that boring, and was rather confused by Cornerian history, then finally it was Formation studies, learning the several... HUNDRED different formations of Cornerian flight patterns.

By time Mercury, Falco and Fox left that class, Mercury was struggling to stay awake because of the boring nature of the class, the three got onto their pair of bikes, Fox and Falco on one and Mercury on his own. The three set off towards the McCloud residence but as they were lane splitting through the heavy traffic of the Corneria afternoon rush hour, they came to a junction, they parked and waited for the light to turn green, which Mercury found interesting as all the Human colonies used the same system. The Light turned green and the to bikes shot off, Falco's leading, Mercury shot off after them, but suddenly a Big Blue Truck like vehicle came from Mercury's Left, it almost hit him, missing his back wheel by a few centimetres. Mercury looked back and saw the truck crash into a wall, but then the oddest thing happened.

The Truck driver, a Dark muddy swamp green lizard got out and... RAN. _What in the Hell?_ Mercury thought _w_ _as he Trying to hit me? and why'd he run? Ah, its probably just another Racist... Racist_

The two bikes arrived at the McCloud residence, Fox got off Falco's bike and walked through the front door while Mercury took his bike round the building to put back into his ship. He loaded His bike back into his ship, secured it with the heavy duty ropes and then walked out the ship and to the back door of he McCloud house, but he heard voices, not James', Vixy's or Fox's, he couldn't make out what they were saying but they were definitely male.

He opened the door and stepped through and turned towards the voices, there sat round a table to his right was the McCloud family and the Professor Toad, also Slippy's dad apparently sat there with them... along with Dr Mya.

"Oh speak of the Devil" Professor toad croaked happily "well don't just stand there, come on sit, we got to talk" Mercury walked over and sat down at he rectangular table next to Fox and Mya. James was at the head of the table with Vixy sat to his Left, then Fox to his right, then Mercury to the right of Fox and Professor Toad Opposite James and Dr Mya to his left, putting Fox in-between the two, in total the table held 8 people, 3 along the long sides and 1 on each end. Mercury and Mya gave each other a secretive and knowing smile while the others waited for Mercury to fully sit.

Professor Toad then started his ramble, not letting Mercury talk because of his extreme enthusiasm, "Now Mercury, I understand you have some beacons on your ship Correct? now I also understand your long range one is broken, but your short range is okay, I want to use your Long Range beacon to make another which could help lead your people here, this helps both party's, you get back to your people or atleast have a better chance to, and our people of Lylat and Corneria could potentially get Trade partners and Allies in Military and Science... oh I'm sorry I aint even let you talk"

"That's okay, and yeah sure you can have the Beacon, but You'll need a decent sized cargo holder" Mercury said, he had taken off his helmet and it was now on the table, the visor facing him

"Is it big then?" Prof. Toad asked

"Yeah, see the large Dome thingy with the 1 metre long antennae" Mercury said pointing out the window to his ship, and there on top, just above the bridge was the large perfectly round dome with an antennae.

"Ah I see, yes, our MC34s should do the job carrying that, now can I ask some other questions?"

"Shoot" Mercury said, getting confused looks from the others "Its like a slang word for 'go ahead'" Mercury quickly explained noticing their looks

"Well, we have info on your people, 78 billion of them, but we have no info what so ever on your military or scientist and religious beliefs"

"okay the first 2 I understand, but why do you want to know about our religions?" Mercury said raising an eyebrow

"Oh simple really, don't take this the wrong way but we don't really want... species that have.. sort of hateful or dark beliefs"

"Okay, fair enough, well for the military, we have just over 15 million Destroyer Class Cruisers with a Ship Crew force of 500 million, and we have around give or take 500 million fighter and troop transport craft ranging from Bombers and Interceptors to Large Scale Vehicle deployment Droppers and Tiny Single Crew stealth Deployment craft. That's just for the Space part of our Military, we then have around 20 million Barricader Class Cruisers and 5 million Barrack class Cruisers, Barricaders act as Troop Academies, and also as actual Barracks for the troops, then the Barrack class Cruisers, they are basically Armoury ships, they hold everything military, from guns to Air Carriers and Tanks. As for our science, we are pretty advanced, but not as advanced as yours obviously, anyway our Medical and Civil Technology knowledge is our top specialities. Then Finally the Religious beliefs of our people... oh damn where do I begin there are ALOT... When Britain took over in the 21st century there were already a lot, but most of them were allowed to continue, only hate groups and plain daft ones were outlawed, there some tiny iddy biddy hate ones left, but the Military Police on the ships find them and put them in Barricader Brigs and Prisons."

"Okay, thanks you very much, but tell me about the ones that were outlawed please"

"Well I cant actually remember, I didn't pay too much attention Ethics and philosophy historic classes about the religions back there, but I do know for sure the ones that were outlawed were mainly racist, cultist, sexist, homophobic, mainly just hate groups"

"Okay, thank you for that, now I must call the base and have them bring the things I'll need to build the beacon here"

"Wait here?" James asked

"yes of course, Come on James you of all people should know why, Pilot of a very strong military goes missing, they find his beacon they follow it and find an Alien Military base with it, it could end badly for us" Prof. Toad says sarcastically

"Good point" James said shrugging his shoulders

Prof. Toad stands and walks out the room and makes his call, leaving the others alone, then suddenly Fox says

"So Mercury and Mya, you seem to be getting along nicely" This makes both blush, and blush badly, Mercury has no fur to hide it and Mya's fur is white and does little to hide it. The Fox Parents look at each other knowingly... they had been in a similar situation when they were both young.

Vixy decided to change the topic and save the Human and Cat, "So how old are you two, you both look young"

"I'm 17, 18 in like 3 months" Mercury said

"I'm 21" Mya said

James looks shocked as she says this, he then says"Your 21 and the head of the Medical Science department for the military?! How?!"

"I'm... Gifted with science and Medicine, plus my mother and father were both top medical scientist aswell" she says blushing from embarrassment, she didn't really like people acting shocked about her age and position.

"I see" James said

"Well Mercury, why are your people furless may I ask?" Vixy said raising an eyebrow

"I... don't know actually, maybe because of our home planets climate... no that's a lie, we got tons of different climates on Earth, Forest, Hills, mountains, Snow, Deserts, Tundra's, Rainforest... everything basically, so I don't really know"

"Weird" Mya said thinking out loud "Oh sorry I didn't mean to offend you if I did" she said quickly

"Oh no you didn't" Mercury said smiling

"And how could he after how well you two get along" Fox said grinning, James then decided to do something

"Fox, cut it out and don't be rude" he snapped

"Sorry" Fox mumbled

"Now Fox, go check on the Great Fox and get a report from ROB" James said, but it was obviously an order

"Fine" with that Fox got up and walked out the door

once sure Fox was gone, James asked

"So did you do it?" which earned him a hard nudge from Vixy "OW WOMAN"

"James, you could be subtle you know... but anyway, so did you two make love?" Vixy asked kindly

"NO" Both Mercury and Mya said together

"I'll take that as a yes" James said smiling

"You can't lie to us by the way, we were actually in a similar situation in the Academy years ago" Vixy said

The Human and Cat looked at eachother and then both turned to Vixy and James and nodded

"inside or outside" James asked which earned shocked looks from the two but another elbow to the ribs from Vixy "JAMES" she said annoyed

"What HE means is, did you climax in THE way that could get her pregnant if possible" Vixy said 'correcting James'

"Well... um...-" Mercury said rubbing the back of his head but then Mya spoke

"N-no he didn't, I made him pull out last second" she said looking at her lap

"Okay, because I don't think most the public would be 'thrilled" James said, this time he didn't get an elbow nudge from Vixy

"Yes-" they heard footsteps then Prof. Toad appeared "The ship is on the way"

 **60 minutes later**

A Ship about the same size as Mercury's but more triangular shaped landed nearby and a crew of around 5 different animals were unloading various large blue crates of equipment from the large rear ramp door. Mercury then helped the scientist and Crew take his beacon off his ship, it was very tedious and annoying, the beacon finally came off leaving a large circular hole in the top of the ship, luckily the hull was 2 metres thick and the beacon port was 1 metre deep o the hull still remained intact.

They used some James Arwing as a crane of sorts to pick up the Beacon from the top of the ship, then gently place it down on the ground. The crew... who were actually engineer began stripping all the working components. Mercury was about to ask hat hey were doing hen Prof. Toad explained

"We're taking the damaged parts, then we analyse them to find out how they WOULD work if functioning properly, then we'll use the A.I.C.E, known as ACE to build parts of our own tech that would work similar to your parts that we scan."

"ACE?" Mercury asked

"A.I.C.E is an Artificial Intelligence Constructional Engineer" Prof. Toad said again as the Crew/Engineers opened the largest blue crate, it was big enough to just about fit Mercury's Jeep in comfortably. The crates side all fell down, the back piece taking the top with it, to reveal a large cube, pure black with dome white marking on the front and a small tray sticking out. The Professor took one of the parts of the Beacon, a signal encrypter module, a small black dome like thing that encrypted the signal to the fleets mayday signal, basically it was there to confirm it was a Human Distress beacon and not someone trying to replicate the signal and possibly lead humanity into a Professor placed the part on the tray and the cube suddenly made a loud humming noise as a small door opened and the tray retracted into the cube.

Mercury watched a the Cube made multiple noise from high pitched machinery squeals to loud noises that sounded like bass drops in Dubstep Music.

The process lasted around 4 minutes until the small door opened and the tray reappeared with the Small Black dome like module, but there was also another, that looked exactly alike but blue with white vein like lines glowing around it in weird patterns. Prof. Toad picked both up, handed the old one to Mercury and attached the other back onto the antennae where the old one went.

They repeated this 7 more times with other pieces until the beacon was fixed and looked like new. They used James Arwing again as a crane to lift the piece back onto the ship, Mercury climbed the steel ladder up to the top of his 7 metre tall ship, he secured the Beacon with the multiple wires and some bolt that held it in place before. Once done, he slid down the ladder, hands and feet on the sides of the ladder, then walked up his entry ramp and into his ship with Prof. Toad, Fox, Vixy, James who had now landed his Arwing a few metres away and a few of the engineering crew following. He entered his control room and said

"Ship, Beacon status" as he sat in his chair and the pillars of controls rose from the ground and the white box room with windows lit up with blue vein like energy line erupting throughout the room.

"BEACON 2, SHORT RANGE. ACTIVE. BEACON 1, LONG RANGE. AVAILABLE." Came the feminine robotic voice of his ship

"Activate Long Range Beacon" Mercury said

"ORDER CONFIRMED... BEACON ONLINE" The occupants of the room let out a sigh of relief...

 **Human Fleet, Ship 2,947,832 _The Persian Curse,_ Battleship Class Cruiser,Operating room. Fleet Location 1 month from Mist Asteroid Belt**

Private Neil Jones, a new recruit being trained for Cruiser operations sat at his console, he was being tested by the instructors to see if he could pick up phantom signals they would purposely let out using Fighters in the fleet.

 _One more week to go then I got the job_ The Tall stocky brown haired boy thought. He then looked at his state of the art console, sleek and grey, covered in hundreds of buttons and switches for the thousands of frequencies the Fleet used. He then looked behind him as he heard heavy footsteps, there approaching him was Captain Alexander of this ship, but he was also joined by Captain Cradle, the beautiful Captain of a Barricader Class Cruiser which he had spent his first few weeks training on before he chose to switch to the Cruiser Training.

"Jones" The harsh voice of Captain Alexander came, he was a Well built man, very top heavy with muscles and a great big bushy moustache.

"Yes Sir" Jones said looking at his superior

"As you can see I've got Captain Cradle with me, I believe you know her already"

"That's correct Sir, Its nice to see you again Ma'am" Neil said politely

"Good to see you too Neil, now your probably wondering why I'm here, well there's a certain pilot who works on my ship, she is part of OP1 and is the top stealth pilot of our fleet, so I'm letting Captain Alex here borrow her for you to train, if you can detect her ship then you instantly get the job here on this ship and won't have to worry about the last week of training"

"Okay Ma'am... but may I ask, OP1, I've heard it before but I can't remember"

"OP1 is the squad Orange Pathfinder 1, the Squad which Mercury McRanger the Scout trained in"

"Oh, well I better get looking for... who?"

"Her name is Emily, now get searching for her ship"

Neil began searching all radars he could, from his own ship to multiple other ships in the fleet which was allowed, he couldn't find a trace of a signal anywhere... but when he came back to his current ships radar, he got a signal...

"Got'cha" Neil said, the 2 captains heard this and looked quite surprised, Neil did what he was trained to do and he brought up an image and specs and stats of the ship he had the signal of, he pressed a few buttons, and a small holograph appeared infront of him... but what he saw shocked him, the screen was quite small and was hidden from the captains' view by Neil's head. He remained silent for a few moments until Captain Alexander asked.

"What's wrong with you boy" he said annoyed, he stepped forward and then saw the screen "Oh my" he said quietly in shock

"Cradle, you better see this" he said not looking away from the screen, Cradle approached and looked at the screen, she gasped in shock.

There on the blue holograph was a slowly rotating image of the HMS Pathfinding Fox, on the left of the image there was a status and location text.

 **Ship Class: SCOUT  
Ship Name: HMS Pathfinding ox  
Designated Pilot: Mercury McRanger  
Status: Grounded/Heavy Interior Damage/Light outer damage  
Location: Planet Unknown/System Unknown/10 lightyears/2 month Travel at current pace  
Signal Type: Long Range Distress Beacon  
Weapons: 80 Functioning defence Turrets, 19 functioning Plasma turrets  
Location Life Form population: Extremely high/Population of Earth year 2023  
Signal Encryption: Confirmed Human Signal  
A.I Status: Unknown  
Food, Fuel and Ammo systems: All Online and fully functioning**

"Get the Admiral NOW" Captain Cradle shouted to the Comms operator on the other side of the large bridge.

But the humans weren't the only ones to intercept the signal...

 **Meanwhile, Lylat System, Planet Venom**

A Dark swamp green lizard man was bowed down infront an old white furred ape who was sat on a dark steel throne, a large portly pig stood by his side.

"Sir, I'm telling you, there Is an alien from a very powerful race on Corneria, My informant has told me that his people are searching for him currently but his ship is damaged"

The Ape spoke, his voice harsh with annoyance "and I'm telling you, unless you bring me hard proof then I won't believe you"

"I have personally seen him sir, I almost got him, but his bike was too fast-"

"YOU tried to KILL IT... why did you think to kill an ALIEN without consulting ME FIRST" The ape shouted

"I'm sorry, so sorry Lord Andross.. please forgive me, I thought it'd be the best cause of action for that moment"

"Well your wrong" Andross the Ape said, he then turned to the fat pig on his left and said "I have had enough of this fool... he is no longer needed in my army, you know what to do"

The Pig dressed in a red body suit with silver metal armour vest of sorts and black glasses merely nodded, drew a blaster from his waist belt and aimed at the Lizard.

"NO PLEASE SIRE PLEASE FORGIVE ME" The Lizard pleaded, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as the Ape nodded to he pig and a Loud PEW followed... followed by the thud of the lizards corpse hitting the ground. The Pig holstered his Blaster Just as the large black doors at the end of the large hall opened to reveal a large wolf dressed in black Cornerian combat armour.

"Ah, O'Donnell... how are you doing" Andross said to the middle aged wolf

"Good thanks Lord Andross"

"How is your son... Wolf" Andross asked, as the middle aged wold in armour stepped over the corpse of the lizard as if it was not even there

"Good, he and the other 2 are in their final year of the Academy, then they'll have all the battle formations of the Cornerian military, but he has told me of an Alien attending the Academy"

"Humm... the lizard was also speaking of an 'alien' tell me details"

"Same build and height as our races, but no tail, very minimal fur, all in all, he looks like a furless ape with shorter arms and a smaller torso and no snout or muzzle"

"I see, is that all?"

"No, we intercepted a signal, I personally traced the signal to the McCloud residence, don't worry I wasn't seen, and my source in the Cornerian Military tells me the Alien's ship is currently parked in the McClouds backyard, I believe he may have activated a beacon for the rest of his kind to find him, my source also says the Alien's race is extremely powerful, 78 billion of them, over a 100 million big cruisers or so, and nearly a quarter of them are military ships, there are also apparently even more fighter and landing craft on these ships aswell, basically, they've got the force of Lylat 100 times over"

"This is very good..." Andross said, his evil twisted scientific mind working on a plan

"I beg your pardon?" The wolf said

"Simple Fang, we stage an attack on the ship of this Alien using the Cornerian ships and weapons we have stolen and brought from the black market, we attack the main fleet first, then as they approach the planet, the Cornerian military will try to greet them, but just being attacked by similar ships will make the aliens attack the Cornerian's, if we kill the Alien here, just as his people arrive, we could force Corneria into a losing war, once they are killed, we make an alliance with these aliens and then Corneria will be ours for the taking. we could then sabotage the alien ships, but then make it look like a freedom fighting group for Corneria, then when we see a weak spot in their forces we attack and betray them, there armada under my control and there people forced to work for us... but we need to capture this alien first, we kidnap him for a night, get some more info, then we drug him to make him forget then return him... and he'll be none the wiser of what WILL happen"

"that is a really good plan Lord Andross, but how do you make them so quickly? it is quite remarkable" The Wolf called Fang said

"I'm just good at being bad... now lets prepare" Andross said grinning evilly "Pigma... we might need to get the McClouds out the way first, take them out"

Andross' dream of revenge on Corneria was now finally happening.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUHHHHH OH NO Andross is here with Venom oh damn**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review and etc, tell me what you think and yeah :D**

 **Also thanks for almost 2000 views in under 3 weeks :)**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back with Chapter 11 guys and gals :D**

 **Also I got news, we now have 5 OCs from other Authors ready to join the story. One of which will be appearing this Chapter, bryan mccloud's OC will be that one along with a mention of Alvaro's and foxtrothelljumper's aswell.** **On the same note as OCs, as I expected not so many by this point in time, I'm only going to be able to accept 2 MORE OCs, first come first serve, but I may end up accepting 3 more possibly... SO GET GOING :D **

**Finally Thank you all for 2,300 views in under 1 MONTH :D**

 **Now onto the chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Extinct I think not...**

Mercury awoke the next morning, he was still in his armour sat in his bridge chair. He went to rub his sleepy eyes, but then realised he still had his helmet on, he removed it and rubbed his eyes as he stood up. His ships femine robotic voice then rung out

"FOX MCClOUD IS WAITING AT REAR RAMP"

"Alright, I'm coming" Mercury said groggily, last night he had been kept up by the thoughts of what would happen now the beacon was active. would the other humans find him? soon? weeks? months?... Years?

He checked his pistols and ammo pouch, making sure were all fully stocked... He then remembered how intrigued about his weapons instructor had been, so Mercury decided to take one of his Spas-12s for the day to show the little Pug with the voice of a monster.

He opened the rear ramp and once again Fox and Falco were there... Along with Bill and Fara.

"Hey guys" Mercury said, turning to get his Bike

"Hey Mercury" Fox said "Don't get your bike today" He said

"uhhh... why?" Mercury asked confused, his eyebrows raised as he held his helmet in his left hand.

Fara then spoke "Me and Bill live down the street, and my dad usually drives us to school, but his cars broken down and Fox said you had a Jeep?" rubbing her left arm with her right in embarrassment

"Yeah sure, Its got room for all of us" Mercury said, turning towards his jeep.

"Well you four anyway, I didn't drive my bike here for nothing." Falco said "I'll drive ahead, Need to get my Formation plan work from Slippy anyway" and wuth that he mounted his black Harley with a red leather jacket over his blue jumpsuit and rode off round the house.

Bill then spoke "So how often do your cars explode?"

"Uhhh... what?" Mercury said confused and shocked

Fara nudged Bill angrily and said "ignore him, he worries ABOUT EVERYTHING not made on Corneria"

"Fair enough, and to answer your question, I have no idea, about 93% of them do after their 13th use" Mercury joked

"WHAT" Bill shouted

"He's joking Bill... or have you lost your sense of humour, also we need to get going if we want to beat traffic" Fox said, and with that Mercury unhitched the Sea Blue Jeep with gold go faster stripe down the left of the top of the hood and roof. **(Someone asked for a more accurate description of the Jeep, Search Canis Mesa GTA on Google Images, then imagine it with these colours)**

Mercury carefully drove the Jeep down the ramp which has another 2 metres on either side of the jeep as it drove down and also another 1 metre free above the roof of the Jeep.

The others all climbed in, Fox got Shotgun, with Bill behind him and Fara behind Mercury in the drivers seat.

Mercury ordered the ship to loch up, the rear door closed and Mercury revved the engine loudly and sped off, the three Cornerian's holding their seats at the fast vehicle despite its size.

 **13 minutes later**

Mercury parked up in the parking lot nearest the entrance, about 30 metres away. The group got out and walked towards the front door where they found Falco and the others waiting minus Krystal.

"You took your sweet time" Falco said crossing his arms

"You try driving a large jeep on alien roads with all your passengers acting like rear seat drivers" Mercury said pointing at Fox, Fara and Bill

"That cant be easy" Slippy chuckled

The group chatted more as they walked into the canteen and sat at a table in one of the corners of the large rectangular room.

Fox saw Krystal enter then called her over, she smiled as she sat down in-between him and Mercury.

"Hi guys" she said sweetly, getting greetings from the others... but then something... unexpected happened

"Hai" Mercury said... but his voice sounded like... A TEEN GIRL'S

"What the hell" Falco said as they all looked at him like he was crazy or something.

Mercury said again still with the girl voice "Oh god, the audio speaker" he took of his helmet and said "hello" his voice was back to normal.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Fox said

"The Audio Speaker" Mercury simply said, he put his helmet back on and checked his HUD, sure enough there was a wireless signal contacting his helmet systems and said

"Someone, is messing with my helmet, Slippy can you trace hackers?" Mercury asked still with the helmet off, Slippy simply nodded still wide eyed, they all watched as he pulled a green keyboard out of his backpack, he pressed a button on it and a small hologram of a screen appeared, he began typing furiously for less than a minute before saying.

"The signal is coming from a Handheld device across the room" Mercury stood up and looked around the room, Then Fox said

"Right there" The group all stood as Fox lead an annoyed Mercury across the canteen. Fox then stopped behind a lizard guy... or what Mercury thought was a lizard.

"Excuse me" Fox said, the 'lizard turned round and Mercury gasped... It was a bloody Velociraptor teen, he had swamp green scales and a forest green left eye and a golden yellow right eye, his long thick tail swinging behind him slowly.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Mercury shouted, without his helmet on luckily, the teen dino smiled at him then burst out laughing,

"Oh my gods oh my gods oh hahahaha that was priceless" he then stopped as Mercury picked him up by his jumpsuit collar and said Sternly "Stop, The, Hack"

"Okay, damn got it, Mr moody" the Velociraptor said sarcastically, mercury put him down and he then pressed some buttons on his small device like Slippy's

Mercury put his helmet back on and tested it, his speaker was back to normal.

"Good, now why did you do that?" Fox asked

"I'm bored and I heard all this buzz about this guy and I like to test tech security... and well his helmet, damn that was a challenge" The Velociraptor said "Oh I'm Bryan by the way"

"Okay, that's Fox and I'm Mercury, Cya" Mercury turned to leave, but then Fox grabbed his arm and whispered to him "We could invite him to join the group"

"WHAT" Mercury said, _Are all packs this easy to join... wait I got took in after 1 hour? ah screw it, Cornerian Knowledge about friends hurts my brain_ Mercury thought

"Well he's a techy, so Slippy will have someone to talk to, half the time we have no idea what he's on about, and secondly, I think he is actually a bit young to even be in the Academy"

"..." Mercury just stayed silent for a moment before saying "Fine"

"Hey Bryan, care to meet the group?" Fox asked, Bryan's eyes bulged as he heard the sudden question.

"Uh.. sure but why?" he asked confused

"Simple, your an alright guy, I can tell" Fox said smiling kindly _Plus I cant stand Slippy talking about Atomic and Cellular Vessels in Arwing Assembly classes_

"Okay, yeah lets go" With that he three walked back over to the group, and once again Mercury's HUD was going crazy, more Mental waves detected?

"I think my helmet is broken" Mercury said

"Hmm?" Fox said

"My helmet, this is the second time its said Mental waves detected when I'm near people" Mercury said tapping his helmet while wearing it. Bryan's heart almost skipped a beat _Uh oh, mental wave Detectors, Not good... well not for me anyway_

Fox and mercury sat back down in their seats, Krystal still in the middle, Mercury then motioned for Bryan to sit in-between him and Krystal which he did.

Krystal went to read his mind, but she, she... couldn't?! _What in the name of Cerinia?! I cant read his mind?!_

Bryan rubbed his head on his shoulder _Oooh that tickles, what is that? is someone trying to look in my head, WAIT SOMEONE ELSE?! Uh oh, Oh the Blue chick... Hummm... lets get a look shall we._ As he tried to enter Krystal's mind, his green eye changed into the same colour as his golden yellow eye

Krystal then felt someone in her mind, _WHAT?! Is HE trying to enter my head?! or someone else?_

The two had a little mental battle, _Gotta love Quantum Brainwave abilities_ Bryan thought thinking of his natural gift that he had no idea originated from.

Meanwhile Mercury slammed his head on the table with a loud bang. Making the others jump.

"Hey you ok?" Fara asked concerned

"AHHH" mercury groaned taking off his helmet, "It sounds like a Fucking Air Raid siren In there, SO MANY BRAIN WAVES DETECTED" he complained,

"Huh?" Miyu said

"Try my helmet on quickly" he said, He handed his helmet to Miyu, she went to stick her head in the helmet, but then put it back on the table the moment her ears entered the helmet, "Damn that was loud" she said rubbing the sides of her head.

"And I got to wear this thing most the time" Mercury said

"Sorry" Krystal said, making the others stare at her,

"Come again?" Bill said

"So-sorry" She stuttered, realising she was talking

"Why?" Falco asked

"Yeah, what's up?" Fay asked

"I'm well... sort of the... cause of... those sirens" she said staring at her lap and talking quietly

"How?" Mercury asked confused "I thought my Helmet was damaged more than I thought during the crash"

"I'm.. I'm a, well I'm a... Telepath" she said crunching her eyes in emotional pain, fearing what they would say

"So you can read minds?" Katt asked interested

"Yes" She said automatically

"Cool, your definitely on our team for the combat simulators" Falco said happily

"Your-your not mad?!" Krystal said shocked

"Not really" Fox said, "Besides your still you, you just got a gift"

"What he said" Fay and Miyu said together then giggling a little

"Really?!" Krystal said "your really not mad or annoyed?"

"Nope, but please, keep the stuff to a minimum when I'm wearing my helmet 'cause whatever you were just doing right now sent my HUD crazy" Mercury said "And wait, there are Telepaths in this System?"

"No, My home planet is outside the system" Krystal said

"Well... uh guys" Bryan said, he felt guilty for making Krystal accidentally confess because of their Mental showdown, they all looked at him, as he had his head pulled back into his shoulders like a child being told off.

"I'm kinda the... same" he said sheepishly

"JESUS CHRIST HOW MANY ALIENS ARE TELEPATHS" Mercury shouted in disbelief and shock

"Not many" Fox said "And what are the chances we would have 2 in the group"

"Wait you said kinda?" Fara said, she was always observant

"I'm not a 'telepath' I'm just able to use Quantum Brainwaves" He said

"Okay, you TWO are definitely on MY team for Combat sims" Falco said again

"Well now that's out the way" Miyu said "How about we actually get to know eachother, we know some stuff about Mercury, but not much about Krystal and nothing about... uh what's your name?"

"oh right I'm Bryan"

Fay then asked, "Okay, Mercury, Krystal and Bryan, tell us about your parents"

"Why their parents?" Slippy asked

"You can tell a lot about someone by their parents" Fay responded

"I'll go first" Mercury volunteered "My Dad is a Gourmet Chef, before the system went ka-boom he had over 1 million stores system wide on all planets and most the large stations in the Mars-Jupiter Asteroid belt, My Mother, she is a SEBF Racer, she was a 7 time champion and damn was she insistent on me following her footsteps before 'it' happened"

"See, I told you, you can tell a lot by someone's parents" Fay said

"Uh, I don't get how that info relates to Mercury" Falco said

"Simple, his father, is a gourmet Chef right, so he likes to cook for other people, he likes to help in a sense, that's where Mercury gets his compassion, His mother is a champion for some racing thing, that shows he's got her determination and natural reflexes, hence why he's the one piloting the human ship"

"Okay, we get it you smarty bone" Fox said

"I guess I'm next" Krystal said "Well, my Father was a great warrior on Cerinia before he died, he was a protector of the village I grew up in, he was killed by some pirates when I was 14, My mother tells me he was a hero and very compassionate but also Tough as stone. My Mother is an Expert healer and sewer"

"Sorry for your loss" Fox said noticing some small tears in the corners of Krystal's eyes. "Thanks" she whispered

"So uh... well Krystal got her Compassion and Ferocity from her father and her mother also gave her an even greater heart of compassion to help people" Fay said

"So Bryan your next" Katt said

"I... cant say" Bryan said sadly

"How come?" Fara asked

"I'm... I'm an... *Gulp* Orphan" He said sadly "Never knew my parents, lived in an orphanage long as I can remember"

"Oh damn sorry we asked man" Falco said

"Yeah I'm sorry for brining it up" Fay said sincerely

"Nah, its ok-ish, just hurts a little" bryan responded half heartedly

"Oh yeah, Bryan how old are you?" Fox asked trying to change the subject

"I'm uh... 17 hehehe" he said nervously, he wasn't convincing them

"I'm calling BS" Mercury said

"I think that means Lies so I agree" Falco said, the others nodded aswell

"Okay, but don't tell the instructors okay... I'm actually 15"

"You know you could get imprisoned for this right?" Katt said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, and how did you even manage to get in here anyway?" Fara asked

"I 'fiddled' with the Main City Civilian files on me" Bryan said

"Yep defiantly Prison" Bill said

"PLEASE don't tell them, I just.. HAD to get out the orphanage, I cant stand it there, the Care Lady is such a witch, she hates me just because I'm a Dinosaur species, i read her mind one time, she has NO reason to hate me, I think she just might be speciest"

"Don't worry, we don't let one of ours take a fall right guys" Fox said, the others nodded even Mercury... The Bell for class then Rang, the group stood and left, turned out Bryan was also in the same Registration class as Mercury and Fox, Fara, Miyu, Krystal and Falco.

 **Meanwhile HMS Hope Mission Control Room Fleet location 1 month 29 days from the Mist Asteroid belt**

Admiral Anders sat looking over a holo-table of sorts, looking at the data collected by a trainee training for Cruiser control.

He made sure it was the signal and was now waiting for some of the Barricader and some Manufacturing Department Cruisers to arrive.

The Room was a small meeting room like pure steel metal room with no windows and lights hanging from the roof. The Table was big enough for around 30 people to sit around and the table had a blue surface apart from the edges which were jet black.

The Door at the other end of the room hissed open to reveal 5 people. They all entered and room their seats near the Admiral who sat at the end of the table.

"Welcome all, only one of you know why your here, unless they disobeyed orders and told you"

He looked at the other five people, There was Captain Cradle of course, her beautiful figure and face sat to his right in her blue Captain Jacket with white pants and black shoes, next to her on her right was another Barricader Captain, Captain Cody Myers, He was well known for making elite soldiers out of his last 2 Cadet training courses. Every one would be considered Elite Soldiers on the ground.

Captain Cody was a large man, a pale white skin tone, but his body that of an athletic man in his prime, he was 45 and had some grey hairs at the front of his mainly brown hair, his face would be considered extremely handsome. He wore a Blue Captain jacket with white pants and black shoes with his white military hat with black sun guard.

Next was Captain Gregory Ruggs, he was a Shuttle Class Cruiser Captain, he was basically the head of the fleets smaller ships armada. Ruggs was a tall man, about 6'5 and wore the exact same thing as Cody but with a green jacket instead. his face was not pretty to look at but he wasn't there to be looked at. he sat opposite Captain Cradle.

To Ruggs left was Captain Pierce, a Battleship Captain, he was famous for his military strategic knowledge, during a large crime syndicate operation a few years before the bad news was announced, Using only a small Military patrol vessel managed to take on several large Modified Cargo cruisers and win, the crime syndicate of Saturn soon fell after Pierce got some more reinforcements. He was devilishly handsome and had that 'bad boy' look to him even though he was a complete rule book and protocol follower. he wore the same attire as the others but with a red jacket.

Finally Lieutenant Colonel Angela, a former member of OP1 before turning to the diplomatic side of things for the human colonies, she also wore the same as the others but her jacket was Yellow.

"Now... this ship" Anders pressed some buttons and the small holograph infront of him expanded for all the members of the table to see clearly, and besides the ship was a perfect Hologram of Mercury dressed in his armour minus the helmet.

"What is it and Who's is it?" he asked knowing they all knew

"Its The HMS Pathfinding Fox, and its Piloted by my former Squad mate Mercury" Angela said wide eyed looking at the ship and mercury hologram

"Correct, yesterday, precisely 13 hours ago. A Trainee on _The Persian's Curse_ was training to use the fleets radars, he was supposed to find another Member of OP1, Emily as she flew through the fleet leaving phantom signals... but instead he found the Distress beacon of Mercury's Ship. The Beacon collects the info of the surrounding area and transmits it with the Signal. Mercury had crashed on another planet that is about the same size as Earth and Mars put together, The area he's in has the same population as Earth did in Year 2023, so we're looking at 9 billion aliens. We don't know if their hostile or not. But we cant spend 2 months trying to get to him, so we need a fast ship build, and a rescue squad formed."

"This is a shock Laddie, I honestly thought the wee chap was popping daisy's from the ground" Ruggs said, his voice a thick Irish Accent, he was an Earth National and most countries still had their accents.

"Same here" Cody said "I thought he'd be dead the way we saw him go down"

"I didn't doubt him for a second, Mercury is a tough son of a bitch i tell you that" Angela said "The number of times he got injured in training, man if we still had Guinness System Records he'd hold the record ten fold"

Admiral Anders than said "Back to the point"

"Oh right" Pierce said "Well, I can take a small team of Battleships as a cover for the ship when its built. We could escort them through the mist and thanks to Mercury we know we only have to keep the asteroids at bay"

"Good idea, but how long would it take?" Anders asked

"Well, my ship the _Jupiter Diamond_ , _Reds redemption_ and... let me think uh... _Golden Truce_ Are the fastest of our Class, we could be there in 1 week max, 3 days minimum. the only thing that slows us down is those big 'ol fat Colony Cruisers, I still don't get why we made my ships like 50 times faster than you lot"

"Okay, then we do that, but Angela, and Ruggs, how long would it take for a ship to be built for this mission?" Anders said ignoring Ruggs last comment

Angela spoke first "If we use a small squad of Shuttle Ship to transport the metals recently mined on Colony 2, Planet Toro, we could have the materials to build it here within 4 days"

Then Ruggs spoke "Yee, then De Materials can be built intee a ship in around 6 dais if de eggheads think fast lad"

"Good, now these metals, I hate to admit it, but I didn't read the report when it came through, tell me about them"

"Well sir" Angela said "They have remarkably similar traits to Mercurite AND Diamonds found on Jupiter, recent test have shown it is as light weight as Mercurite, but has the strength of Refined Diamond Armour."

"Good, Now the Rescue Squad, Cradle and Myers your up"

"I suggest a team of 5-7 troops" Captain Cradle said "We'll need a balanced team, some specialised troops, a medic incase Mercury is Injured, and a Technician and Pilot incase Mercury's ship can still fly."

"And I think I already know who I want on that team" Cody added "I got two guys, Varo and Keegan, they will basically guarantee mission success, they are some of the most elite I've ever trained personally"

"I got some people aswell, The Earth Twins, and Lex from Mercury's old squad" Cradle added

"Well then its decided, we got the ship ready and we got a team... but we need a mission plan"

"We could develop like a Drop pod of sorts to get the team down to the planet stealthily, then have the troops spend some time there gathering info then once they find Mercury or IF the aliens are actually friendly they contact the ship and get him out, or the ship radios back to me on my Command Ship at the edge of their system whatever it may be, then we see how things go from there. If Mercury was harmed then we could attack, or ask why then sort it out, but if they actually looked after him then we could maybe make an alliance and maybe score another planet or few" Pierce said, his brilliant strategic mind working on the plan.

"Good plan, now lets get the briefings ready and the parts on the way... also someone notify Aura, she will be exceptionally happy that Mercury is possibly alive to see the 'surprise"

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 11, I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review to tell me what you think and thank you for reading this aswell :D**

 **OCs Credits, Bryan ?- bryan mccloud's OC ... Varo ?- Alvaro's OC ... Keegan Randles- foxtrothelljumper28's OC**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all, Mr Foxer here with Chapter 12 of SFH.** **I was meant to publish this yesterday, BUT Sunday morning, LIGHTNING hit my Internet satellite thing... and it only just got replaced yesterday morning, I got most the chapter done yesterday night... but then I fell asleep :| sorry :P**

 **Anyway, every 4 chapters I'm going to do a Shoutout start, so the next after this will be in chapter 16. Now the shoutouts :D**

 **Thanks to users: _Blitzfoot, CPO20, Cosmicsafe74, JBacharel, Kaymin Wolf, November Red Angel, RedstoneLP2, SilverWingedPhoenix, TheQuestionMark101, Xer0ify, foxtrothelljumper28, thefox123, trebor1212, bryan mccloud, nkowlifelight, the warrior405, xwingace1234._**

 **thanks to all of you, also thanks for you who left reviews :D**

 **And finally thanks to, Alvaro, foxtrothelljumper28, bryan mccloud, Cosmicsafe74 for their OCs in the story :)**

 **Now onto the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Flying, Shooting, Crashing**

Mercury followed Fox to the registration class again, along with Krystal, Fara Miyu and Falco, plus the newest member of the 'group' Bryan.

The others went to their own classes while Mercury and his group walked in to find Mr Copper the Pig man teacher sat at his desk waiting for everyone to enter.

They took their seats as Mr Copper called out their names, Mercury had just shouted 'HERE' when a sudden notification popped up on his helmets HUD.

"What the hell" Mercury mumbled, the message opened and it said.

 _You know, if you want I can deactivate the Sensor for the mental wave things, or atleast tone it down or even break the siren_

 _-Bryan_

Mercury looked round the room like crazy, finally spotting the Velociraptor 'friend' sat at the front of the class, his keyboard thing on his lap under the table. Bryan looked back waiting or Mercury to respond.

 _Well this thing is really annoying, and I got 2 mental wave making people practically in ALL my classes... fuck it_ Mercury thought, he nodded to Bryan who smiled, he then got to work typing fast but quietly on his device, somehow not drawing the Attention of Mr Copper as he finished the Register.

Mercury looked round as his HUD shut off for a moment, Krystal and Fox seemed to be getting on REALLY well, just talking to eachother, across their tables. Miyu and Fara kept looking from their tables to Fox and Krystal and would then giggle and talk about something before repeating the process, Falco seemed to be sat in his own little world, staring out the window and towards the tarmac of the runways and ports of the academy, but just on the horizon was a vast field of green grass and a small forest line.

Mercury's HUD Came back on, and with a message

 _That should do it, Tell me if your alarm goes off, I'm about to talk to Krystal._

-Bryan

Mercury nodded to Bryan once again...

Bryan looked right at Krystal and 'said' to her _Hey Krystal_

 _Yeah?_

 _Just sorted out Mercury's helmet, just testing if it picks up our chat and if his helmet is about to sound like an 'air raid' siren as he calls it._

 _Okay, so is it working?_ Krystal Looked over at Mercury as Fox looked confused as to why she stopped talking so suddenly, Mercury didn't seem to be noticing anything, well his helmet didn't.

 _I guess so_ Bryan 'said' happy that he wouldn't have to go through 23 firewalls... AGAIN... _I have to admit, Hoo-man Technology is basic but damn they LOVE their tech security._

 _Is it really that good?_

 _No not really individually, but when there's a dozen or more Firewalls then it becomes a pain in the tail._

 _Well, I think Fox is a little worried that I stopped talking so, yeah bye for now._

Bryan and Krystal cut the talk and got back to what they were doing before, which for Bryan was Messing with Mr Coppers personal files.

The bell rang soon after for the first lesson, which for Mercury according to Fox was Simulation Lessons. First flight time...

 **Meanwhile Human Fleet, Colony Class Cruiser, Ship 13,293,213 _The_ _Toronto Warrior_**

A Short haired blond woman is sat at a round desk, she's dressed in a green dress and jacket holding some papers in her hand.

"And we are live in3.. 2... 1... action" A man working a camera shouts.

"Good evening everyone in the Fleet. I am Michelle Satin, Bringing you breaking News that was just released by the Admiral himself. Scout pilot Mercury McRanger has been located. During a Phantom Signal tracing training exercise no more than 30 hours ago, a Trainee Neil Jones, located the Long Range Distress beacon from Mercury's ship, The HMS Pathfinding Fox. The signal had information encrypted into it, stating that the Ship had crashed and was grounded, meaning unable to fly on a habitable planet on the other side of the mist belt he was last seen in. There was also information stating the planet was Heavily populated, almost a dozen billion lifeforms in the area, and a further unknown amount on the planet aswell."

"The Military has already taken action, the Battleship class Cruisers, Jupiter Diamond, Captained by Andy Pierce, Reds Redemption, Captained by Lucy Saturn and finally Golden Truce, Captained by John Solar. are being prepared for the trip to the planet and system. and a small stealth rescue squad has been formed and they will be deployed to the planet via a specialised ship being made on Captain Gregory Ruggs command ship facilities and the parts are being currently picked up by some R.E.C Shuttles from Colony 2... that is all we have at this moment, we will broadcast again once the squad has been armed, briefed and the ship ready. Our thoughts at this moment are with The McRanger Family and his lover Aura Steele. Have a good day, until next time, this is Michelle Satin, signing off for your Fleet exclusives and News"

 **Back with Mercury on Corneria**

Mercury walks behind Fox, Bryan and Falco as they walk into the large cube like building that serves as the simulation room. almost every wall has large spectator screens for people to watch the simulations on. But against one wall facing away from the hundreds of screens are smaller cubes big enough for people to stand in with their arms outstretched at full height in all directions. in the middle of the cubs is a black chair and its facing away from the small door into the cube.

"This here is the real Simulation Building" Falco said

"So what was the other one yesterday?" Mercury asked, the other had been a lot less high tech and more of an old warehouse than a training facility.

"That was the newb 101 simulator entrance class, its just there because they needed another lesson for the first day of the academy so yeah.." Fox explained

"I kinda wanna see how these things work" Bryan said eyeing the simulator cubes.

"Don't even think about it" Falco said threatinly "there the only enjoyable things of the first half of the year and I aint letting you mess with them."

"Got it" Bryan said

"Okay, so what no-" Mercury was cut off as a large White Artic Fox dressed in a black body suit with minimal armour metal pieces attached to it walked into the center of the room and shouted

"LINE UP NOW" His voice was Commanding and threatening, this made the 10 Trainee's in the room line up quickly, Only Falco, Fox, Bryan and Mercury were in this class from the group/pack, the other 6 were just random students.

The Artic Fox then spoke again "I am John Lexis, But you will Call me Sir or Mr Lexis GOT IT... and before someone ask, Yes Miss Sandra Lexis is my Sister, we come from a military family hence why we're both here. Now Today you will all be having your first go in the simulators, unless you happen to be the child of a Soldier or Mercenary who let you use their practice one... Fox and Falco for example"

Everyone knew Fox was the son of the Famous James McCloud but fewer people knew Falco's Dad, Adrian Lombardi was the Ace Pilot that protects the trade routes from Fichina to Corneria. Both dad's had let their child use their simulators at home.

Mr Lexis then continued "Or if you happen to be an alien Pilot who crashed here because a bug fought back when he tried to step on it"

Mercury was a little annoyed _What the fuck?! You try step on a bloody bug that's the same height as you, has giant fucking claw legs and looks like Insy winsy spider from the water spout's ugly cousin..._

"Now team one for the first exercise which will test how much you know already, First team, Falco, Caitlin, Anders, Jeremy, Declan. Team Two, Bryan, Fox, Mikey, Lester and Merc-uri"

 _And now he cant even FUCKING PRONUONCE MY NAME... asshat_

The groups split up, Falco was not in the slightest happy. Fox was though, he had Bryan the guy who could read minds if he wanted, Mercury an Alien Ace pilot, Mikey a Tiger guy who's father was an Interceptor pilot who fought against Venom. the only 'greenie', the new guy was Lester a Lizard, the Son of a Merchant pilot from Katina who couldn't fly AT ALL... like Falco's team mates.

Falco grumbled angrily and annoyed as he climbed into his simulator cube, his team doing the same. After they were done, Mercury and his team climbed into theirs.

Mercury sat in his chair, it was comfortable to say the least. It was pitch black inside the cube when the door was closed automatically by the instructors using a control panel luckily Mercury's Helmet had Night Vision. Suddenly the cube made loud hissing sounds, just as Mr Lexis' voice came over a Com system.

"Don't Shit yourselves greenie's, this is just the setup System... wait till the battle starts then you'll need some ear muffs hahaha... also when you die 3 times your door will open and your turn will end."

The Cube lit up with some dull red lights, and Mercury watched as some panels in the cube opened up and various pieces came forward, soon It looked like a Cockpit of some kind, there were screen surrounding his top half, and metal panels surrounding his lower half, soon he was boxed in. The screens shaped out am Arwing cockpit window, so very triangular. a control panel of sorts then appeared from another opening panel just infront of him, and some levers aswell rose from the arms of the chair.

Mercury looked round, the light was beginning to get brighter so Mercury took off his helmet before he went blind, just in time too, the screens shot to life in a bright white light, then the sounds kicked in, Mercury blinked a couple times and looked round at the screens, he was in the Air watching as clouds shot past overhead and a vast blue sea under him. The light sound of wind going past, the sound reminded Mercury of times, he'd been going fast in his fathers sports car down the highway's as a kid with the window rolled up. He could also see his own wings and front of the ship, mainly blue with some white decals.

He couldn't help but look round at the scenery, it seemed so real and beautiful... Moment ruined, Another Arwing, Blue and white like his shot past.

Then a red light began flashing slowly on his control board, Mercury was hesitant to press anything, there seemed to be around 50 different switches/buttons/levers, so he pressed the yellow button next to the red light.

Fox's Voice then came over the Radio, "Okay that's everyone linked, except Lester, anyone seen him?"

"Nope" Bryan said

"Nah mate" Came a stern voice, had to be Mikey as Lester was probably the guy currently barrel rolling ou of control towards the water.

"Um, I think Lester might be the guy near me, about to crash into the ocean" Mercury said watching the Arwing fly around, barrel roll, Flip, dive, climb, weave, zig-zag, Everything.

"I see ya" said the stern voice, just then another Arwing like Mercury's shot past him again and went straight for the one that was presumably Lester's

"HELPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE" A terrified, high pitched voice came over the radio

"Lester, its just a simulation, calm down" Fox said, Mikey then took a harsh approach

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, Pull the left lever, 3 quarters back, then hold the right all the way back until I SAY SO GOT IT WIMP"

"AHHHHH" Was all Lester said as he crashed into the ocean in a fiery ball from impact. "WAIT, I'm f-fine hehehe"

"Of course you are you MUPPET" Mikey said

"Remember that you are only in a simulation, this isn't the real thing, you should respawn on a carrier now, so your going to have to figure out how to lunch and how to fly back to us, Mercury can you figure out your controls?"

"Honestly... Not really, the only reason I'm not like Lester currently Is because I'm not touching _Anything_ "

Fox then said, "The yellow button in the middle of the console, press the blue one to its left, then the green one above it then pull your left lever back 30 degrees then the right forward 20 degrees, then push the Blue button with the wheel symbol on it in the top left corner"

Mercury did what Fox said To the letter, when he pressed the final button a Yoke **(An Aircraft steering Wheel)** Emerged from a panel infront of him and under the control board.

"Why the hell didn't we have one of these at the start?!" Mercury exclaimed

Bryan answered "The Levers are for casual and patrol flying, the Trident controls are for Combat flying."

"Why a trident?" Mercury asked

"Simple" Fox said "The control column, that's the handle, the grips go outwards from the center, and the connector in the middle is raised a little, so its like a trident.. and Bryan how do you know all of that?"

"Uh... I did what Falco told me not to... as we were walking in hehehe" He said nervously over the comm.

"okay where's Lester?" Mikey said

"Lester you there?" Fox asked

But instead of Lester's voice, it was Mr lexis, " Your team mate couldn't take off... Twice... Also your carrier is destroyed... by an incident involving, a Fuel tank, An Arwing, a dopey Lizard and a Launch Bot, so when you respawn, you'll be on a landlocked airfield on the OTHER side of the Combat zone"

"Great, wait Mercury and Mikey I see you two, hold there, and Bryan-"

"Oh I'm behind you actually, I been following you for the last 30 seconds"

"Okayyy... anyway lets form up, I got lead, Mercury back, Mikey Left, Bryan Right. We're going into an Diamond Formation."

Mercury watched as the others flew their virtual Arwings into formation infront of his, Bryan's a little shaky.

"So what now?" Bryan asked

"I feel like hunting" Mikey said

"We should split up and go looking, then when we see them, we let the others know then they ca-" Mercury was cut off as Bright red lasers shot past him... about 5 metres above him.

"Uh... that was a miss if I ever seen one" Bryan said looking back over his virtual Arwings engines and stabilizers as more red lasers missed the group by miles.

"Are they even aiming for us?" Mikey asked laughing. The group turned their Arwings towards the laser source, Mercury's a little more Shaky than the others.  
He looked past the red laser shots to see 3 Arwings flying towards them at a 45 degree angle from the ocean top. Fox and Mikey Opened Fire on the enemy Arwings

"Guys how do I shoot?" Bryan and Mercury said, pressing the red buttons on the tips of their controls but nothing happening

"Press the Yellow button with the Skull on it, that's the safety button so weapons won't discharge accidently" Fox said, firing Nova Missiles at the 3 Arwings. 2 found their mark on one unlucky guy.

Mercury and Bryan scanned their controls for the button then pressed it and joined the firefight. Mercury and Bryan's Arwings rattled a little as their cannons sprung to life firing blue lasers at the opposing team, They were playing chicken with Mercury's team ships, just charging eachother. They were now close enough to properly see the enemy Arwings, they had the exact same Arwings but with Red instead of blue, classic X-03s as Falco had called them as they walked the corridors. **(Search Star Fox Horizon for Info on SO many Star Fox Craft and Characters)**

"Hey where's Falco?" Fox asked

"Yeah that Bird is way too good to be one of these dumbass's"

"LEFT SIDE" Bryan shouted as he got hit, they all quickly looked left to see another 2 Red Team Arwings. One was on a beeline for them the other... was doing a nose dive into the ocean. Mr Lexis voice then came over the Comms again.

"Okay, as there ar so many Greenie's here and I cant stand to see them crash 3 times in a row horrendously and not even hitting an enemy.. you all got 1 life from now on and its now a 4v4".

The Remaining Blue team fighters broke from their formation, Mercury, Bryan and Mikey chased the 3 Red team units who had broke off from their charge Mercury chased after one that seemed to be having trouble staying out of a nose dive, like it was constantly fighting to stay in the air, Mercury pressed the two red buttons on his Controls like crazy, red beams and nova missiles barraging towards the enemy Arwing, most of Mercury's lasers hit, but his Missiles were the finishers, 3 hit the back of the Arwing and it was sent down spiralling towards the Virtual Ocean in a fiery ball of death.

Mercury then shouted "WOOHOO GOT ONE"

"Don't get cocky, that's what gets you killed" Fox said

"Guys I got 2 of them on MY TAIL HELP" Bryan shouted

"Who lost their opponent?" Fox asked

"I did, I was chasing Falco and then he did a cloud run and disappeared, I'll be right there Bryan" Mikey said

"TOO LATE" Bryan shouted then static, he was out the simulation.

Mercury turned his fighter still trying to get used to how these ships turned, he saw 2 Enemy fighters closing in on him, He turned round and fled.

"Guy I got the 2 twats on MY ASS now" He shouted as red lasers shot past him. "How do I shake these missiles, don't you guys have flares on this planet?!"

"DO A BARREL ROLL" Fox shouted, Mercury barrel rolled and sure enough the missiles lost their lock on him...

"What in the hell?! that work?! heh my peoples missiles don't get thrown off by barrel rolls" Mercury said as the missiles crashed into the ocean "WHOA" he shouted as a third Arwing appeared from the clouds in front of him and began shooting at him. Mercury shot back just as Fox and Mikey appeared. They attacked the two chasing Mercury, Fox got his, but a stray laser from the third Arwing shooting at Mercury hit Mikey's Arwing left wing. He was sent spinning as he nose dived towards his opponent.

"Oh son of a Horse... well fuck it, its a simulation and if I'm going down I want atleast 1 point" And with that Mikey aimed his Arwing towards the second Arwing. On impact both Blew up into a large ball of smoke and fire in the middle of the sky.

"Well fuck... he was suicidal" Fox joked

"Okay, BUT HELP ME WITH FUCKING FALCO" Mercury shouted as he turned round and the last Red team Arwing followed, Fox flew past them both, getting a brief gance at the enemy cockpit, sure enough it was Falco who kept bombarding the sky around Mercury with laser fire and nova missiles.

A Nova Missile hit Mercury's right wing, "SHIT TWAT CUNT PRICK ASSHAT" He shouted as he spiralled out of control. "Oh god why this feel so real" Mercury asked as he started to feel a little queasy as he spiralled towards the ocean.

"Pull up quickly" Fox said "I got an Idea"

Mercury pulled up, but it wasn't much good, he was leaning heavily to his left because of his lack of a right wing.

"Whats the idea Fox" Mercury asked

"Simple, your a sitting target and less of a threat, knowing Falco he'll go after me first then he'll enjoy shooting you with about 50,000 lasers while he hovers. So I get him to chase me, when I fly past your front, you open fire, by Time Falco gets there, BOOOM" and to emphasise the point Fox made some small sound effects.

"Fine" Mercury said "Just say when to fire"

Fox sped off and Mercury didn't see him for another minute until he returned with Falco in his Red Team Arwing chasing him. Fox barrel rolled, Spinned, Dived, Climbed and Zigzagged to avoid the Laser fire.

"be ready" Fox said, he flew straight up with Falco following, He then reached the virtual orbit of the combat zone, then... dived, Falco kept following like a good little birdie towards the trap. Clouds flew past Fox as he dived, he saw Mercury ready and waiting. He zoomed past the front of Mercury "NOW" he shouted.

Mercury opened fire, just aiming forwards and sure enough... Falco flew right through his lasers no more than 2 seconds later. Mercury watched as Falco exploded in the air.

Mr Lexis Voice then came over the Comms again "Blue Team win, Good plan and tactic and execution, wait for your Pod to shut down then come back out here."

Mercury sat back in his seat as the screens/windows went black and all the panels opened and the controls retreated into them. The dim Red light returned and then the door to the Cube opened and Mercury grabbed his helmet and walked out.

Fox came out the pod to his left, grinning like an idiot as he looked at something, Mercury followed his gaze to see a very VERY annoyed Falco.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, FOX YOU DIRTY SON OF A HORSE WHORE" Falco shouted

"LANGUAGE" Mr Lexis shouted "I'm going to let it slip this time, BUT THIS IS ONLY THE SIMULATIONS, besides moves like what Fox and Merc-uri pulled off will save your life or the lives of others"

"Now, the following people pass this Lesson, Falco and Anders from Red Team, Fox, Mikey, Bryan and Merc-uri from Blue Team. The rest of you better shape up soon, there ar after school practice sessions FYI"

The group then got their scores, It was a pretty close Score between the Group, Fox, Mercury, Falco and Bryan.

"Now get to your next class, it should be with my sister" Mr Lexis said.

The Trainee's left and the moment they were out the door, Mercury shouted from under his helmet "THAT WAS AMAZING, I've never flew like that before, and those craft, I admit they are really God damn sweet, nice thrust and power, even better weaponry and-"

"yeah, yeah we get it, The old Arwings are great... but just wait until we get our hands on a X-04 Arwing hehehe" Falco said

"There's a better version?!"

"Of course" he replied smugly.

Unbeknown to he group, a figure was watching them through a pair of specialised binoculars,

"This is unit ssseven" The figure hissed from his Academy roof top look out onto the rest of the Academy "The Alien has ssskills flying our craft... he could pose a threat, and the McCloud boy is also like his father, he needs to go aswell"

"Confirmed" A deep voice came over his radio "All threats need to be controlled or exterminated... Pigma out"

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 12, sorry its late, but yeah, Lightning hitting my house, Me falling asleep on my keyboard. Sorry :P**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think :D**

 **Mr Foxer signing off**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all, sorry its been ALOT longer than usual, but I been busy and stuff :P, there's an explanation in my profile near the top.**

 **And the chapters of this story will be going from 2500-3200 words down to around just 2000 as im so short on time lately**

 **Also the OCs of cosmicsafe74 will be showing up here :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Bodyguards**

it was the last lesson of the day and Mercury was sat at a wooden desk at the back of the room with fox as they watched a presentation on the development of Military formations... when all of a sudden, the class door flew open and their stood the academy commander, Brigadier General Lisa Sharp, the tall feminine Sharpclaw had a genuinely worried expression on her face.

"Oh Commander, welcome, is something wrong?" Mercury's Teacher, a tall slender husky woman called Mrs Jones, a military strategist who had reached the rank of Fleet Formations official before volunteering for the teaching spot at the academy.

"Yes something is, Mercury, i need a word, please come outside" she said worried

Mercury obeyed and stood up, all the eyes of the class on him.

Mercury followed the Sharp Claw female out the class, where 2 figures were stood, a Female Cheetah, with interesting fur colors, mainly white with pinkish spots, but most her body was also covered in a metallic armor of sorts. she had a sniper customized Cornerian sniper rifle slung over her back. The other was a lot more intimidating, while the cheetah was about the same height as Mercury, this guy was a full head and a half taller. He looked like a Wolf, but his fur and ears seemed a little panther like from what Mercury could see of his hands and helmet shape. His body covered in a similar armour to hers but made for him, he also had a customized Cornerian weapon on his back, some kind of shotgun.

"Uh, hi there?"Mercury said a little nervous, _Oh fuck, did i fuck it up and about to get arrested or something?!_

"Okay Mercury" Commander Sharp said, she looked serious yet worried "Your not in trouble if that's what you think, you see... a few hours ago, around the time most students arrived, there was a transmission intercepted, talking about something we couldn't pick up, but we did pick up something... about you, we believe someone may try to kill you because or some reason your a 'threat' as whoever said"

Mercury's jaw dropped inside his helmet... _Well crap_

"Then... who are these two?" Mercury asked still shocked

"This is Natasha-" The Cheetah nodded "- and 'The General' as he is called, they will be your body guards, Natasha will be looking at you through her scopes and 'The General' will be within a dozen yards of you at all times when on school premises, we contacted James McCloud and he'll be guarding you at the house and your ship while your gone"

Mercury was an insy bit annoyed "No offence or anything, but I'll do just fine protecting myself thanks"

"We cant take the risk im afraid, with the beacon on your ship activated and your people more than likely on the way, we need to keep you alive so you can reunite with your people and also to help bridge our two races together, now Natasha and Gen, I'll leave him with you" and with that the Female commander Lisa Sharp walked off down the corridor.

"So Hi there im Mercury" Mercury said extending his hand for a handshake, his voice showing clear annoyance.

The Cheetah Natasha shook his hand "Nice to meet you Mercury, i am Natasha" Mercury's face dropped in his helmet... her accent sounded like a perfect Russian accent.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where did you get that Russian accent?" Back in time, just after the first colonies were being built on Neptune, The Russian survivors who had earned a lot of trust from the British government, the Brits then gave the Russians over 50 colonies as a reward for their hard work, so the Accent was still around inn the fleet, but on the Neptune Cruisers mainly.

"Russian?" She said confused "This is south Fichina Accent"

"Okay, sorry it sounds just so like a Russian accent"

"it is fine, but just so you know, Gener doesn't like to speak, so no expecting him to talk much, i go find a roof to shoot from now, he stay with you" an then she walked away leaving Mercury with 'The General' or Gener as Natasha called him.

"So uh, your following me _All_ day?" The General nodded, "Like Everywhere until i get home?" Another Nod "Are you going to harass my friends" a little wait, then a nod "Great, well lets go back in then" Mercury turned round and opened the class door and walked back in, The General following behind him, the eyes of everyone in the class drawn to the tall wolf with feline ears.

Mercury sat back down next to Fox, The General standing to Mercury's back right with his arms crossed, Fox Whispered over to Mercury "whats going on Mercury?"

"I'm on someone's hit list apparently so, i got assigned some bodyguards"

"Hit list?! who's?!" Fox said shocked

"No Idea, well i don't know, they might" Mercury admitted, as he then saw a red dot on his hand, he put his hand inronf of his face and the dot was on his palm which was facing the window, he looked out and zoomed in with his helmets HUD, there on a roof opposite his building was Natasha waving at him while she looked through a scope.

"How'd she get up there so fast?" Mercury muttered, waving back slightly.

The Day progressed slowly after that, and just as Mercury was walking into the canteen for lunch, the General being a few meters behind, he was shoved, he fell onto the floor and turned round on the ground and looked up to see Wold O'Donnell glaring down at him.

"Watch it Skin Rag, im Walking" He growled as Panther and Leon stepped out from behind him, but then a sound drew the three's attention, they turned to see The General pointing his gun at them, they all turned pale and backed off slowly.

"uh-uh sorry skin ra- i mean whatever your name is" Wolf said as the three backed off slowly and then turned and ran.

"Thanks General, now if you don't mind im gonna get some food"Mercury stood up an walked over to the canteen and got some food before heading over to the usual table where the others sat, they were there and Fox seemed to be saying something. As Mercury approached he noticed all the group was there, and as he sat down he was bombarded by questions.

"Why have you got bodyguards?"

"Who's trying to kill you?"

"Are we targets for being your friends?!"

"Is one of them a chick, a hot chick" this one was from Falco of course.

Mercury stayed quiet, then everyone suddenly shut up, seemingly the whole mess hall did, Mercury looked round then saw stood behind him to his right was the General, stood straight up with his arms crossed and gun on his back.

"Guys meet The General, i don't know his real name so don't ask, he's one of my bodyguards" Mercury said removing his helmet and placing it on the table.

"Okay... so he's protecting you?" Slippy asked nervously

"Yep" Mercury said, the Katt asked "You said one of, how many are there?"

"Just two" Then Falco asked "Where's the other?"

"Right here" Came the silky Russian accent of Natasha from behind the General as she stepped out "No clear view into here so I had to come down"

"And Meet Natasha guys, she's my over-watch with a sniper" Mercury said taking a bite of his Cornerian Steak.

Falco whispers to Fox "Not bad looking is she" Unfortunately, Katt heard this and nudged Falco hard "Ow, i was kidding god damn" Falco said rubbing his side. Katt just let out a 'Hmph' kind of noise.

The next few minutes of eating were awkward to say the least, with a giant wolf thing and hot cheetah woman staring at you and everyone in the room seemingly at the same time. Mercury and Fox exchanged a few words as they noticed Wolf, Leon and Panther glaring at them from time to time, but each time would look away when one of Mercury's bodyguards looked at them.

 **Meanwhile Human Fleet _HMS Hope Meeting Room 82_**

"Admiral" The small black haired woman who was his secretary of sorts said in a rather high pitch voice "Captain Gregory Ruggs has sent a message saying that the shuttles we sent to pick up the materials found a wormhole, but this one was an anomaly and actually appears in 2 places, it like a gate, the first is just nearby the other is a few hours out of the System the shuttles are traveling to, they have tested and ran scans and simulations, it does appear safe, with your order they would like to take the shuttle through and if they can get through safely it could halve the production time of the Rescue Shuttle"

"Hmm... your 100% sure its safe?" Admiral Anders asked rubbing his chin

"We're currently 98% sure" The secretary admitted

"Fine, go ahead with it, i want that boy and his ship back in the fleet asap"

"Yes sir, I'll contact the shuttle commander"

 **On Planet Venom**

Pigma sat in a black leather chair looking at pieces of information his scouts had collected while on Corneria about this alien. He was particularly interested in the Aliens ship, but that would have to wait as it seemed you needed a clearance of sorts to even get close to it, for now he only had to get the alien himself out the picture, along with the McCloud Men, Vixy was nothing to be worried about.

He began writing down various plans for how he could assassinate the Alien and Fox McCloud at the school while also taking James McCloud out at the same time in a joint operation. His first scheme involved a direct assault on the school but he quickly dismissed it, it would suicide without taking an entire battalion. The next involved Venom's best snipers firing at the Alien and Fox while a car bomb would be crashed right into James car as he drove round the city. But as he sat in his chair writing another plan, his door burst open, there stood Fang O'Donnell.

"Oi Piggy, thought you might wanna know, the alien got some body guards now, they intercepted part of your comms, they know someone wants the alien dead but that's it" He said casually as Pigma's face grew annoyed.

"DAMN IT" HE shouted in rage, but Fang then said "But little piggy, this bad wolf knows that the bodyguards guard him at the school only, James protects him and his ship at their house"

Pigma relaxed a little then had another idea... "Fang, firstly, stop calling me Piggy, Its PigMA, now which of our bombs could fit under a car but cause the same damage as a nova missile?"

"The prototype Wolfen core's,, they get hit Ka-boom!" Fang said remembering the energy core prototype the Venom egg heads wanted him to test out... which he did, it was remarkably better but would cause instant death if it was compromised, as found out by another test pilot.

"hmm... i need one delivered to me by tonight, and a stealth ship and some stealth armour and i want you to get some EOD Troops ready 2 or 3 should do... tomorrow morning, The McClouds and the Alien will be no more" Pigma laughed loudly as his idea became even more detailed in his mind... Tomorrow morning... Fate would have to decide who's time has come.

* * *

 **AHHHH, im SOO sorry its SOOO Late, i been so busy with Exams, Revision, working at bloody burger king for extra Money and stuffs... I promise Im'ma not forgetting you.**

 **I thank you all for your patience. The next chapter will be in 2 weeks.**

 **Mr Foxer signing of**


	14. Chapter 14

**And I am back with chapter 14 at last :D hello all, firstly, THANK YOU for your patience with this story (and JPA if you also read that) but now, secondly... Straight onto the stuff your here for... The story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Threats from Whom?**

The electronic beeping noise of Mercurys alarm clock roused him from his sleep, he sat up in his bed, throwing the white sheets off, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there. He only wore some black boxers and a black sock on his left foot while the other was bare, his armour as per usual was scattered round his room, he stood and took of his armpit. "Eh, not too bad, I can skip the shower..." he looked into his small closet and pulled out a white shirt and black shorts and slipped them on, he then found another sock and put that too on. A few minutes later, the metallic grinding of the _HMS Pathfinding Fox_ 's metal gramp was heard and Mercury walked down dressed in his armour.

He then closed the ship ramp and walked round front of the McCloud residence, where he saw Fox waiting for him. "'Bout time" Fox said and Mercury just shrugged and said "Eh, where's Falco?"

"He doesn't pick me up on Thursdays" Fox said, and Mercury was still having trouble grasping the fact that the cornerians called their days the exact same as humans called theirs.

"okay, but why are we waiting then, let's get my jeep" But Fox shook his head "Nah, Dad'll drive us, he has to speak to the academy commander BG Sharp, so we can hitch a ride with him"

Mercury said nothing and soon after both James and Vixy came out the front door of the house and joined Fox and Mercury on the path. "Okay boys, you ready?" Both nodded and the four of them then started towards the McClouds vehicles, two hover vehicles, both sleek and modern, reminding Mercury of the cars from an old video game, Call of Duty XIV, more specifically a map remake called Nuke town, the McClouds cars had a similar quality to those he saw in that game all thos

* * *

e years ago when he was around 12 even though the game was 18... The perks of being a spoiled kid.

James patted his pocket for his keys as they got to their vehicles "Shoot, I forgot my keys" Vixy giggled and went to her car and got her keys out, hers was a similar model to James' but a scarlet red rather than James Sand orange car. But just before her hand touched the door handle...

"STOP" Mercury shouted, The three McClouds all looked at him, James from half way up the path. "What?" Fox said confused

"My helmet is going koo-koo" Mercurys helmet had a faint alarm going off, and a notification on his screen read

 ** _Explosive Materials in_** ** _nearby proximity_**

 ** _Device containing materials is classed as "Rank S"_**

Recurs helmet classed dangerous items on a certain system, D rank was very minor, C rank was just minor, B rank was average, A rank was dangerous and finally... S rank Extremely dangerous...

James ran up the path as Mercury bent down and looked under each vehicle which were floating a few inches off the ground... He then spotted something that didn't belong... On Vixys car...

"Something tells me that doesn't belong here" Mercury said as James bent down and looked at the strange device.

"Most certainly not, it's a bomb and they put it on my _Wife's_ car" James said angrily through gritted teeth "But I don't recognise the tech, but it's probably venoms trash tech"

"wait... Remember We got told that someone was trying to get me?" Mercury said concerned.

"Yes but why in the Cosmos would they get to you through my wife's car HUH?!..." James snapped then sighed. "Sorry... It's just-"

"I know, don't worry" Mercury said standing "so uh you got someone who can take care of this?" James nodded and soon afterwards and 2 calls later a EOD division of the Cornerians military were on the way. James would wait with Vixy and watch the car while Fox and Mercury would take his jeeps to school.

As the two got close to the jeep Fox went right ahead and looked under the jeep "I highly doubt they could get in here and place a bomb on my jeep Fox"

"True, but can't be too careful" Fox said standing up, Mercury shrugged then made sure his pistols were loaded and strapped them back to himself in their normal positions... But he also made sure to grab his G36 assault rifle and DSR50 sniper rifle, slinging the AR over his shoulder and putting the sniper in the jeeps back seat in its black metallic carry case, padded with foam on the inside to stop the rifle moving.

 **30 minutes later**

Mercury and Fox got out the jeep, having just got to the school after going through hectic-traffic, the whole way, not a word was spoken. they just kept their eyes peeled and Mercurys sensors on max alert, braced for any more... Surprises.

As they approached the front door of the academy, They notice "The General" waiting for them. His tall figure stood straight up with his arms crossed, like a statue... A very intimidating statue...

He simply nodded to them and held his wrist out where over the radio strapped to his wrist came Natasha's silky voice, with its Russian sounding (but was called south Fichinan accent as Mercury had been told by her) accent.

"Hello Mercury and Fox, I'm on the academy roof currently and we have been informed of the incident this morning, do not worry boys, me and Gen will be on high alert indefinitely today... Now go inside with Gen, and make sure your in his sight at all times"

"And Fox, you just stay safe okay?" Both said "okay" and soon the three of them were walking through the academy corridors.

A few minutes later, Mercury and Fox had found Miyu and Fara sat at a table by the mess hall door... With Krystal. Mercury walked up normally, but stopped just before he got to the table as he noticed Fox pulling at his own collar softly with his tail twitching, Mercury sighed and went up and said. "Fox what in the hell is wrong wrong with you?"

Fox took a deep breath and said nervously and unconvincingly "N-Nothing just uhh N-Nothing hehe" Mercury shook his head and they went over to the table where the girls had finally noticed the,, the General meanwhile leaned against the door of the mess hall, scaring some of the students and trainees into leaving, not wanting to pass his intimidating figure in his bulky armour.

Fox and Mercury sat down, Mercury opposite Fara and Miyu with Fox opposite Krystal. Fox was trying to keep his mind in check, making sure to try not to think of Krystal as they all now knew she was a telepath. He kept his mind focused on something not good, he then thought of the bomb and focused in that as but he then realised the others were staring at him and Mercury had his helmet off and was waving his hand I fort of Foxs eyes.

"Reality to Fox, Reality to Fox, are you receiving me?" Medcury said and Fox shook his head "y-yeah sorry, just blanked out"

Krsytal scratched the surface of Fox's mind, tryin to see what he was thinking...

 _"Don't think of Krystal, Don't think of Krystal, Don't think of Krystal, don't think of the amazingly gorgeous blue vixen in front of you... Urge this is hard, okay, the bomb, bomb, bomb on my mums car, bomb on my mums car, Krystal. Fuck!"_

Krystal giggled covering her mouth with her hand slightly but was really curious about this bomb Fox mentioned.

"Fox?" Krystal said softly and Fox looked at her and said softly "uh y-yeah Krystal"

"Why were you thinking of.." Fox winced _"crap she heard my thoughts about her"_ "..a bomb?"

Fox sighed in relief and Miyu and Fara snapped their attention back to Fox "Bomb?!" They both said shocked.

"yeah. This morning Mercury here found a bomb on my mothers car, he probably saved her life, no. Not probably, he did save her life. But yeah, My dad is having the military deal with it."

Mercury just shrugged and leaned back in his chair as the girls looked at him. "Still don't know who or why though" Mercury added putting his hands on his head as he looked up to the ceiling.

The girls al looked at each other with worried expressions, Fox put his head on the table and sighed loudly. "urge I hate death threats and attempted assassinations"

They they heard a sudden commotion as Bryan their dinosaur friend walked into the mess hall, his jumpsuit on with his greenbackpack and green laptop underneath his arm. He had ended up walking into The General and was apologising like crazy with bows and everything, he then hurriedly walked over and sat with the others.

"Hey everyone" he said casually acting like nothing had happened at all.

The others chuckled and then Bryan realised they had seen everything that just happened.

"What?! You try not to be apologetic when you bump into that thing!" He al it's shouted as he pointed to the General, he then put his laptop on the table.

But in two different places, on another planet and an entire armada of armadas of space cruisers... Different scenes were playing out...

 **Planet Venom, Pigma's private Office. 1 hour later.**

"Okay Officer, tell me if this is correct" Andross said darkly, he was sat in Pigmas chair with Pigma himself by his side as he glared at the Ape officer in black uniform.

"You planted the bomb successfully... but on the WRONG CAR! Then, instead of keeping a unit on scene in case you needed to manually detonate the core, you Didn't! And the bomb didn't go off, but is now in possession of the Cornerians which could cause big trouble for us if they track it back to us... Is that correct?!"

The large ape shifted and averted his gaze to the floor "Yes Lord Andross..."

Andross kept the smiling going for a while, while sweat rolled down the ape officers face and dropped onto the floor. After a few minutes, Andross pressed a yellow button on Pigmas table. "Send O'Donnell in please" he said bluntly.

The officers eyes widened in fear as he heard those words, if Fang was called in then you were probably going to be executed on the spot.

"P-Please my Lord! I can fix this! It won't be tracked back to us, I can make a small unit to pose as anti-aliens who tried to kill the alien! Please let me live and I can fix this!" Andross simply smiled darkly as the large black door of Pigmas office opened and in stepped Fang O'Donnell.

He smiled darkly before quickly coming up behind the officer and putting a knife to his throat, waiting for Andross to give his order.

"He is no us-"

"Please let me li-" A loud splitting sound rang out and then the sound of a liquid drippings d spraying onto the floor... The Officers lifeless body dropped to the floor and Fanf just sneered and cleaned his knife as Andross stood and Pigma looked at the mess in his office now...

 _"You stupid cunt monkey! Why do you have to always kill them INSIDE my office!"_ Pigma thought but dare to not say outloud, even with Andross out of sight.

 **Human Fleet. _HMS Hope_ control room.**

Admiral Anders stood facing out the large window of the control room, watching the endless void of darkness with its millions of stars. He sighed softly, he then heard approaching footsteps...

"Captain Anders" The voice of a middle aged officer said.

"Yes Commander Grylls?"

"The last parts required for the rescue ship have been mined up, they are being loaded up as we speak and will be here within the next two days. Then construction can begin which take approximately 3 days"

Anders smiled and said happily "Very good, thank you for the info Grylls" The commander nodded and walked off and Anders looked back to the stars and thought to himself " _Don't worry Mercury. Five more days then the ship will be ready... You'll be back to us within the next two weeks... I promise you... And I hope so too... Aura needs you here. It's so close to happening..."_

* * *

 **Ta-da the chapter is finally done, and once again, SORRY! For taking sooooooo long but yeah, stuff breaking was a very bad thing xP**

 **well I hope you enjoyed, leave a review, lemme know how I did and etc.**

 **Till next time... Stay safe :D**

 **-Mr Foxer**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Stuffs of 'importantness" at the bottom!)**

 **I think being on the site has given me an alter ego?...**

 **Yeah it probably has...**

 **Well anyway! Enough of my weirdness time for the story!**

 **But first! Review responses from Chapter 14!**

 **Cosmicsafe74, Thank Yee :D**

 **DarkraizerGx1, Mega thank Yee :D**

 **And bryan mccloud! I already told ya in PMs ;) and if anyone else might of figured out what is going on back in the human fleet! Message me and tell me what you think it is! I would love to hear what you guys think!**

 **Okay now onto The story! (Also, sorry if my character Gregory Ruggs offends my Irish readers... My uncle is Irish and this is how he speaks x3 so I'm kinda basing it off his accent)**

* * *

 **Two days after the events of the threat. The Human Fleet. _Ship: The New Sydney. Type: Construction Cruiser._**

Gregory Ruggs, the Admiral of the smaller ships of the fleet and also the newly made head of the _"Development of Armed Rescue Team Ship"_ Team, otherwise known as "DART.S".

He towered a full head higher than most men as he stood with his arms behind his back near the centre of the ships hangar, his green jacket with black shoulder padding crisp and clean with his white captains hat with its black sun guard also clean, his white pants the same along with his rugged and dirty black combat boots. He surveyed the area as small white R.E.C. landed in the hanger (Re-purposed Evacuation Cruisers. Development Department), they're large ramps lowering to reveal large crates that could easily fit a large tank in, about two crates each for each of the 8 ships awaiting landing. Each crate was filled with the newly named "Torite", the metal like substance found on Colony 2, Planet Toro.

He was honoured to be the head for this operation but he wouldn't tell anyone that, he had his reputation to keep... The harsh and annoying Irish guy which hardly anyone could understand...

The last part was particularly true for this case, the ship that had been chosen for the DART.S operation to be held on was a mainly Australian populated Construction Cruiser... There were some... "Communication Difficulties" every so often.

Ruggs watched as the workers progressed, using large forklift like vehicles to take the crates through a large 20 by 15 foot hall to the construction zone, he couldn't help but think what was going on with Mercury, he had only met him once, during the week he had been getting his gear, Ruggs had personally delivered the AI core's final component to make sure it worked properly, he had then ended up chatting with Mercury, he had to admit, Mercury was a nice guy...

"Admiral!" Came a high pitched female voice off to Ruggs left, he turned to see a small petite woman in an orange jumpsuit with a brown hair and hazel coloured eyes.

"Yeh? Wha'd is et?" Ruggs said in his normal informal bad mannered tone.

"The Uhmm Officer in the hull zone would like to see you sir" The woman said nervously, her light Australian accent becomzing more apparent.

"Fine, Fine, I'll go, but tell d'at lout there to wake up or imma thrash him a'ight?" Ruggs said as he pointed to a large blond haired worker who looked like he was about to nod off... At the wheel of a forklift he was operating. Ruggs then turned and walked off speedily down the large hall to the "hull zone", the area where the main outer hull was being constructed, leaving the small woman to go scare the man with a threat of a beating from his superior...

Ruggs looked round and then noticed a man walking towards him hastily, he stopped a few feet away and saluted in the typical Earthian-British Military fashion which was now used by all forces. "Admiral" he said formally, he was a full head shorter than Ruggs, he has a light hazel skin tone with moppy blond hair, his eyes a light blue and his accent a heavy Australian accent.

"Yes, wha'd ya want?" Ruggs said returning the salute.

"We have completed about 50% of the outer hull already Sir" The officer said, though this officer was actually the ships captain.

"What! There's no way lad! That would be a full 12 hours ahead of schedule!"

"I checked everything myself sir, everything is correct and already set and complete, it seems the Torite sets extremely quick after being welded or shaped mate."

Ruggs knew this was good, but he was also being cautious. "Double check everyt'ing, triple check aswell! Make sure all parts and etc are secure before ya start the rest of the ship and the insides!"

"Yes sir! But if this is the case... We could finish the ship and test the systems by tomorrow morning... And it could be full operational by late tomorrow morning... And then we could set out tomorrow afternoon sir"

Ruggs though for a moment... "Yes, we cou'd... And that wou'd be great but there mi'ght be risk..."

The officer nodded then walked off to continue his duty and orders... Leaving Ruggs to look up at the half completed ship...

 **Planet Corneria. Red light district. "Police No-Go Zone"**

James McCloud walked along the grey street... Everywhere he looked the buildings were grey, the people looked shady and the eeiri quietness was disturbing..l in other words James was in the wrong part of town, especially if police officers refused to come here unless they were accompanied by 30 other officers or given a Military platoon to back them up.

James wore a dark trench coat that went down to his ankles, he had a large dark grey hat on aswell and tinted shades aswell. Trying not to get recognised by the surrounding people.

A few minutes later James came to a stop outside a three floored building that was quite large. He stepped up to the worn and slight warped wooden door, he took a breath and knocked a 'tune' into the door.

 _Knock, knock, knock... Knock, knock... Knock knock knock knock... Thud_

The last one was harder than the rest, to signify to the bouncer on the other side of the door that he was finished giving the 'code'.

The door opened and it revealed a large grey gorilla who stood a full head over James, he had dark grey eyes to match and wore a black top with grey shorts... His voice though was deep and butch...

"Ah... It's _you,_ what do you want _vulpine_ " The gorilla said acidly

"I want to see your boss" James said calmly, but with a clear tone of threat behind it.

"he ain't I-" The gorilla went to say when a beautiful red vixen dressed in a lack jean shorts and a white vest that hardly held her large bust in suddenly appeared behind the gorilla said

"Let him in Treck, I was expecting him" she said softly, but also with a clear tone of authority behind it.

Treck, the gorilla stepped to the side and let James in, he then looked outside the door and closed it and locked it again.

James followed the vixen as she walked up to the third floor, her hips swaying seductively, especially when on the steps and James was right behind her and would get a clear view. Once they got to the third floor she lead him to the end of the grey and heavily broken and worn hall into a large bedroom/office like room that was remarkably clean and modern, like a showroom for new furniture.

"Sooo Jamesss" she said seductively as she closed the door behind him, "what brings you to me hmm?" She started to walk up to James slowly, swaying her hips more as he removed his hat and shades.

"Important business" he stated calmly, he knew that this woman had a thing for him... She always had since they had met when they were teens.

"Ohhh is that Sooo" she got in his face, pressing her body against his and running her finger over his chest, "is it _the_ kind of business we can _enjoy"_ she asked as she looked up at him, thought she was only a few inches shorter than James.

"No, unfortunately for you... And how many times do I have to tell you I _won't_ ever do that with you, Vixy is the only one for me" James said in a monotonic tone, the vixens ears flattened and she made a small sad whimper "please, just this once... For me?" She said with big eyes.

James shook his head. "Anyway, Vixy is also part of the reason I'm here"

The vixens ears shot up and she had a slight angered flame in her eyes, but she remained silent, as to not upset James.

"I know you have ears _everywhere_ Loxy, and so you probably know what happened and why I'm here..."

she tucked her head into his chest as she looked down, her hands squeezing James' shirt. "Yes I know what happened... And I also know who did it..." The last bit she said cheekily as she looked up at James with a grin.

"You do?!" James said

"yep, butttt... What will I get in return for said information hehe" Loxy said playfully, James then realised she would want something _other_ than the money he brought with him.

"Uhmm... Some uh money? 500 credits?" He said hopefully, but she shook her head and said "on no, no, no, that won't do hehe, I want _that_ "

James gulped and said after a short silence... "I-I can't"

"Then no info for you Cloudy" she then cheekily rubbed her nose against his, and then turned and walked to the door and opened it, "well then off ya pop cloudy if ya won't _pay_ me"

James hung his head and thought for a long while as Loxy eyed him... "F-fine! But you got to guarantee no one will ever find out... And send your guard and anyone else here out so they don't _overhear_ "

Loxy giggled and said happily "yes! Okay!"

 **5 hours later...**

James walked out the building with a heart of guilt... But also pride... He had the information he needed...

According to Loxys _friend_ in Venoms EOD team, he had been assigned to put the bomb on James car, but during the operation had put it on Vixys by mistake, the bomb was actually a prototype engine for a new Venom fighter aswell, the main target was also Mercury...

James made a few calls, one of which to Vixy to tell her he'd been _given_ a mission... Thought it was technically a mission he gave himself. James then set off for the CDF HQ and geared up for his mission, after an hour he was flying through the void of space towards Venom in his Arwing...

 **As James was flying in space... At the McCloud residence.**

Mercury was sat In the living room with Fox, Falco, Katt, Fara, Slippy, Bryan, Krystal, Miyu and Fay, Fox had invited everyone round for a movie night, all were dressed in their school jumpsuits minus Fox and Mercury, Fox was in a black t-shirt with blue shorts, and Mercury was in his armour as per usual, with his helmet off.

They had all accepted the invitation and decided to come to the McCloud residence right after school, which ended up with Fox and Falco on Falcos bike, and Mercury driving 7 anthros in his jeep, Fara in shot gun, Katt, Miyu and Fay in the back seats with Bryan and Slippy in the back with the weapon crates... It wasn't a very smooth ride for Bryan and Slippy who struggled not to fall over every time the jeep turned...

the group began talking about random things as they watched the movie... But then Mercury suddenly started sneezing like crazy...

"ACHOO!, ACHOO!ACHOO!ACHOO!" Mercury kept sneezing, the others laughed for awhile until it became annoying.

"Dude are you sick?" Falco asked as he threw a couch cushion at Mercury, Mercury managed to stop sneezing and say.

"Nope, but someone must be talking about me... A LOT"

 **Human Fleet**

"Did you hear? The rescue ship to save Mercury could be completed sooner than they think!"

"they can save the scout earlier?!"

"Man I hope That dude Mercury is okay"

"I feel sorry for that Mercurys family and friends"

"Did you hear about the girlfriend of Mercury?!"

"That Mercury due is as good as safe if that's who they're putting on his rescue team"

All throughout the fleet and on the colonies people were talking of Mercury, a news broadcast from the military had revealed that the ship could be completed sooner than thought, and also revealed the rescue team members, along with some news on Mercurys friends and family...

The human race was buzzing to find they're scout and bring him home...

* * *

 **And I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! Don't forget to review and etc!**

 **Also what else could be going on in the human fleet? More specifically with a person _close_ to Mercury? PM me with your thoughts :D **

**Also! I need a ship design for the rescue ship, send me some links or ideas! Picture so, designs! Modications and etc! I wanna get these ideas!**

 **I love ya all, stay safe!**

 **Mr Foxer signing of! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT!**

 **To those who sent me OC request can you please message me on the same message strand that we used before so that I can 1) find the message strand and 2) also double check some of the OC details. Thanks!**

 **FURTHERMORE! Thanks you all for your patience with me and this story! I really mean it! thank you!**

 **[Characters from chapters 2 to will making a comeback, I suggest you re-read some of the OP1 team member descriptions there]**

* * *

 **Aboard the HMS Hope Two days after DART.S ship construction finished.**

The twins, Andy and Andrew walked down the long main corridor of the _HMS Hope_ , which basically had a sub-corridor leading to another part of the ship. They were both dressed in identical uniforms, a pair of black combat pants with l back combat boots along with a grey t-shirt with the words _"Operation DART.S Rescue Unit"_ with their respective names underneath. They were on their way to the hangar housing the newly finished rescue craft and were about to go check it out for the first time.

The ships completion had been buzzing the entire populace of the human species, everyone was placing their hopes on this ship and its crew to bring back the teenager who had basically been dubbed a species hero. But as result this had also caused the men and women who had been named as the crew of the DART.S ship to become celebrities of a sort. Andy and Andrew didn't dislike the attention, but some people were a bit over-zealous when it came to finding them and... 'getting to know them'.

However they were soon shut down by the twins.

As they neared one of the many other corridors that branched off the main one, they turned left down it, where it continued for a few metres before becoming a set of steep stairs heading down to a split off point where three other corridors met. The two of them headed straight, following it for what seemed an eternity before they came into a large hangar, and there sitting in the centre of the hangar, its nose pointing the distinctive blue wall like surface of the airlock, was the DART ship.

It was as tall as at least 9 average men and as long as three busses end to end. Its front resembled a former plane of the the 20th to 21st century called the C-27 Spartan, a troop transport plane as it were. but as soon as the cockpit area ended, the shape of the hull became more square, like a large rectangular block had replaced the usual curved hull of the older planes from those days. Its large frame was sat on multiple struts coming from hatches underneath the craft, with one strut beneath the cockpit. Its tail however had a tail like a plane as well, but there was also a fin underneath making it a four pointed tail of sorts. furthermore, there was some decently sized boosters on the end of each tail that could rotate for more stability. The wings of the craft also were not like the C-27 either, its wings were swept back and then were joined to the frame, like two right-angle triangles stuck to the side of the planes upper body. Beneath each wing was three small engines nicknamed " _Silencers_ ", they had got this nickname for their slender frames and level of quietness during use. Each engine used atomised and compressed solar energy cells to function.

To the left of the front of the ship there was a sort of bridge connecting to a door into the ship, the bridge connected to a small tower like structure with a staircase up to it.

As the twins entered the hangar they were immediately tackled by none other than their former squad mate and best stealth pilot there was, Emily. She was wearing the same uniform as them, with her name printed on the back.

"You're finally here!" she squealed happily as her raven black hair dropped back down her back. The guys both chuckled and said in unison "Hey Emily". A shout then came from across the room as another familiar face came into view, Lex, his large intimidating hulk strolling over to them casually, also dressed in the same uniform as the other three. "Emily! You're going to hug someone to death some day!"

She giggled and let go off the twins, her obsidian black eyes gazing back over to Lex, "Aw, I'm only being nice, anyway! we GOT to show them the ship now their here!"

Lex chuckled and shook both the twins hands "She's right, you need to see this baby from the inside"

Andrew then said with a smile "Okay, lets go then"

The group of four began their walk up the staircase of the small tower and then across the bridge through the open door. Once through they were greeted by a smaller craft hanging from metal struts in the main area of the craft. It was shaped like a large egg, though the top was completely flat par from a large square shaped contraption on top. Its outside was bristled with flare pods and pieces of equipment to block signals anything that could detect them. But there was a small door in which they could enter with a small removable staircase up to it as the pod was suspended a metre off the ground. Along the bottom of the pod were four small boosters positioned like one was each at the corner of an imaginary square around the pod.

Just past the pod was a wall and door, separating this compartment of the craft from the other.

Lex then said "That's our way down to the planet. We're gonna hop in,the bottom will open in this section and we'll drop down, the block on top is our parachute, plus some boosters on the sides will slow us down before we hit."

Andy smirked "Awesome..."

Andrew suddenly realised something, "Emily, you weren't at the briefing before?"

She nodded "I know, but I got drafted in to pilot the ship, the ones going planet side are you two, Lex and two other guys none of us have met yet I believe"

Andrew made an "Ahhh" sound before saying "That's right, they had their briefing on another cruiser... anyway the tour!"

Lex chuckled and then started to give them the tour, first they headed into the cockpit, there were three chairs inside, one facing out, the pilots seat, the other two were facing different consoles on the wall. "Pilot seat and in case we get followed or attacked during extraction, weapon control consoles"Emily explained before Lex led them round the pod and through the door where there was a armoury along with a medical theatre and a large bolted cupboard marked _food_ and finally two boxes marked _Emergency supplies_ and _crash supplies_.

Emily then said "We're only planned to stay on the ship a maximum of thirty-six hours, but we got enough food for at least a week, the packs you'll be taking don will have MRE's with them so those should last you on the ground"

Andrew nodded while Alex tilted his head slightly and said "MRE's?" which earned him a thwack round the back of his head from Andrew "Meals Ready to Eat, I told you this five times now!"

Andy rubbed the back of his head "I forgot!"

Andrew pinched his nose bridge annoyed "Moron"

"Prick" Andy responded

"Ass""

"Twat!"

"Mug!"

"Fucker!"

"Shi-" Andrew was about to say something when a loud shout came from the door "SILENCE!" the group all jumped in fright as they turned and saw Captain Gregory Ruggs standing there.

"If ya wanna fackin' swear at each'ather then use some bloody decent insults!"

"Sir yes Sir!" The twins said as they shot to attention saluting to him along with Lex and Emily who were already saluting.

"Good!, now all of ya follow me." He then turned and started to walk out, the four of them following closely.

Ruggs led them outside the ship and to the entrance near the hangar.

"A'right"he pointed to the door "You're equipment for deh' mission and thee other t'o members of the team will be 'ere soon"

* * *

 **Alright, there's a short little chapter for you all while I talk with the OC submitters 0.0**

 **Is vitally the important the owner of the two OCs who were supposed to be entering this chapter but will be entering next chapter Messages Me \o3o/**

 **Anywho, This is Mr Foxer signing off for today 0.0/**

 **Stay safe and a have a great day or night!**

 **-Mr Foxer**


End file.
